Las Crónicas de Narnia: Perlas del Destino
by MaskedMasked
Summary: Los tambores de la guerra resuenan en todos los rincones de Narnia y los reyes de antaño vuelven para librar su ultima batalla. Es un todo o nada. La lealtad y el amor serán puestos a prueba mientras un poderoso enemigo acecha de entre las sobras. Nadie está a salvo.
1. Tormenta de nieve

**¡Hola a todos! Desde que era una niña he querido hacer un fic de Narnia (antes incluso de saber que los fanfics existían) así que después de muchos años de espera, por fin me decidí a hacer uno. Se puede leer sin haber tocado los libros, aunque yo lo recomendaría para saber ubicarse mejor. De todas formas, si aparece algo que solo sale en los libros o que vea yo que no lo entienda la gente que solo ha visto las peliculas, lo pondré antes de empezar el capitulo. Habrá, amor, aventuras, tristeza, risas, batallas...**

 **Está situado antes del ultimo libro del que ignoraré su existencia, por lo cual ¡cualquier cosa puede suceder y todo será mio!** **Iré subiendo un nuevo capitulo entre una o dos veces por semana, no olvideis un pequeño review :3**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Los hermanos Pevensie se reunieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Susan estaba radiante con su vestido nuevo de flores, la última moda en Estados Unidos. Lucy la miraba con recelo. Ya no tenía problemas de seguridad en sí misma, pero aun así se sentía un poco mosqueada cuando cada dos por tres algún chico sacaba a su hermana a bailar y a ella no, pero se consolaba diciendo que al menos ella era más inteligente.

Peter también había cambiado mucho. Era un joven adulto muy apuesto que trabajaba a tiempo parcial como ayudante en un banco, queriendo ser banquero algún día. Edmund continuaba sus estudios, y lo que más le llamaba la atención era ser periodista o escritor. Lucy no se decidía todavía. Había pocos empleos para las mujeres en los años cuarenta, empleos que verdaderamente valiesen la pena. No quería ser una simple recepcionista ni taquígrafa. Necesitaba ser algo más. Le gustaba estar al mando, saber que podía aportar algo a alguien y hacerle mejorar, así que tal vez fuese maestra.

Los cuatro estaban en aquella fiesta de Fin de Año de 1948, reunidos.

—Hey, Lucy—la llamó Peter—¿Qué te pasa?

La jovencita se recompuso, ya que se había adormilado.

—Seguro que se quedó anoche despierta pensando en las musarañas—intentó incordiarla Edmund.

—Cállate Ed—le riñó Peter.

Ella suspiró.

—Me aburre esta fiesta, no hay nadie interesante.

Susan oyó a su hermana mientras bebía con una pajita su Coca-Cola, parecía escandalizada.

—¡Como puedes decir eso!—se acercó a su hermana pequeña—Mira al hijo de los Harrington, ¿lo ves?—dijo señalándolo—Es un par de años mayor que tú y no para de mirarte. Sonríele un poco y seguro que te saca a bailar.

Lucy miró furtivamente al hijo de los Harrington. La estaba mirando. Era muy guapo, pero también parecía un poco engreído.

—Ni hablar—negó Lucy—.Seguro que solo intenta aprovecharse de mí.

Susan alzó las cejas.

—Tal vez podrías aprovecharte tú también de él—dijo guiñando el ojo.

La hermana mayor se levantó de la mesa y se puso a bailar de nuevo.

—Y esa es la nueva Susan—comentó Edmund sarcásticamente.

—Cállate—suspiró Peter.

De repente Lucy atisbó algo por la ventana de la casa. Cada vez que ocurría cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, la relacionaba con Narnia. Cogió a Edmund del brazo y lo arrastró fuera.

—¿Qué ocurre Lu?—preguntó extrañado.

Pero Lucy casi no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado preocupado buscando ''algo''. Y de repente, lo encontró. Parecía…

—…un tornado —susurró Lucy, sonriente.

—¿En medio de Londres?—preguntó Edmund.

—Tiene que ser de Narnia. Tiene que serlo, nadie más parece darse cuenta—dijo emocionada, mirando a todas partes, donde las personas transitaban la calle con total normalidad crujiendo con sus botas la nieve de las aceras en aquella silenciosa noche.

Peter no entendía porque Lucy y Edmund se habían ido de allí a toda prisa, pero supuso que nada bueno. Se levantó de la mesa y se llevó a Susan del baile, aunque ella no dejaba de forcejear.

—¡¿Qué haces Peter?! ¡Suéltame!—gritó mientras intentaba escapar—¡Quiero volver!

Traspasaron las puertas y vieron a sus dos hermanos menores mirando al cielo, hipnotizados. Peter y Susan se giraron y pudieron contemplar el gran tornado que se acercaba a su posición.

—¡Peter! ¡Es Narnia!—gritó Lucy.

Susan no podía creerlo.

—¡Lucy te has vuelto loca! ¡Narnia no existe! ¡Era solo un juego!—gritó.

Peter cogió a su hermana más fuerte del brazo.

—¿Ah sí? Pues explícame porque somos los únicos que lo vemos—dijo señalando al resto de los viandantes.

El tornado cada vez se acercaba más y sus vientos hacían que los pelos de los Pevensie les azotasen contra la cara. Entonces, los pies de los cuatro se separaron del suelo y empezaron a girar en el aire en una espiral de nieve y viento.

—¡Agarraos todos muy bien!—gritó Peter.

Los cuatro hermanos hicieron un círculo mientras giraban en el aire, pero de repente, las corrientes se intensificaron y empezaron a separarse unos de otros. Ya no veían Londres, ni la nieve, no veían nada.

—¡Peter me estoy resbalando! —gritó Edmund.

—¡No te sueltes!—dijo Susan.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Edmund se separó del grupo llevándose a Lucy con él. Susan y Peter les perdieron la vista en el remolino, pero no dejaron de llamarles. Entonces, notaron que caían rápidamente al suelo y segundos más tarde se estrellaron contra él.


	2. Nuevos enemigos

**Para los que no han leído los libros, Archenland y Calormen son otros reinos del mundo de Narnia (existen muchos más reinos aparte de estos) mientras que Solandia es de invención mía. Narnia estaría más al norte, debajo suya Archenland, despues Solandia y finalmente Calormen, la más sureña.**

* * *

Susan notó movimiento a través de sus pupilas cerradas. Lo primero que pensó fue que aún se encontraba en Londres, pero al oír aquellos sonidos, tuvo claro que no. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a una enana. Fue muy extraño, era como un recuerdo lejano. Tragó saliva. Estaba en una especie de habitación de piedra, llena de tapices de leones y criaturas mitológicas.

La enana carraspeó.

—¿Está bien su alteza?—preguntó con voz aguda.

Susan no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Alteza? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó asustada.

La enana puso cara de preocupación.

—Parece que el golpe que os habéis dado es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Susan negó con la cabeza.

—¡Respóndeme!—gritó.

La enana resopló.

—Tal vez deba de llamar a vuestro hermano.

Dicho esto, se fue de la habitación. Susan se levantó de la cama y descubrió que llevaba puesto un camisón blanco, bordado de perlas. Sonrió y se miró en el espejo que tenía en la habitación, con un marco de oro: tenía un moratón en la mejilla y unas cuantas magulladuras, pero nada importante.

Entonces llegó Peter.

—¡Peter!—corrió Susan—Menos mal que estás aquí, ¿Qué es este lugar?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Esto es _Cair Paravel_.

Susan frunció el ceño. Cair Paravel era un lugar imaginario que se habían inventado cuando eran niños, un lugar dentro de Narnia. Pero no podía ser posible, eso solo eran juegos infantiles.

—Peter no juegues conmigo, estoy asustada—recriminó.

Su hermano la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la ventana. Susan contempló sin aliento una extensa playa con el agua azul celeste y en la arena, unos centauros luchando mientras unas aves fénix los sobrevolaban.

—Estamos en Narnia, Susan—dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

Horas después y aun Susan en shock, los dos hermanos fueron al salón del consejo. Allí había dos humanos y un oso.

—Reina Susan, Rey Peter—se inclinaron los tres.

Peter, sonriendo orgullosamente aceptó sus saludos.

—Estamos maravillados por la visita de los Reyes de Antaño—dijo el oso—.Habéis llegado justo a tiempo.

Susan casi da un grito, pero Peter le dio un pisotón para que se contuviera. La pobre estaba alucinada, ¿animales que hablan? ¿Centauros? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

—¿Cuánto hace desde nuestra última visita?—preguntó Peter.

La humana, una telmarina, abrió un libro.

—Según nuestros escritos, unos 300 años, bajo el reinado de Caspian X el grande—dijo sonriente.

Susan puso atención, porque le sonaba mucho el nombre de Caspian.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido en estos 300 años?—preguntó Peter, con un suspiro.

Los tres consejeros se miraron entre sí.

—Fueron tiempos felices hasta que el rey Rillian murió, sus majestades. El reino de Calormen invadió el país de Solandia y después lo intentaron con Archenland y Narnia, pero nuestros ejércitos eran más poderosos y repelimos la invasión. Hemos estado en tensión con el reino de Calormen (y con el reino de Solandia, que estaba bajo su poder) desde entonces. Aquí en Narnia ha ido todo bien, sin guerras ni rebeliones. Hemos estado trabajando la diplomacia, por eso, hace tan solo un año, conseguimos crear un tratado de paz con los calormenos en el que liberaron a Solandia de su dominio —dijo el telmarino.

Susan y Peter se miraron sorprendidos. Sí que habían pasado cosas.

—Pero eso no es todo—dijo el oso—, hemos descubierto un nuevo lugar en este mundo.

—¿Un nuevo lugar?—preguntó Peter, impresionado. A veces le daba la impresión de que Narnia se expandía y se expandía hasta los límites.

—Los llamamos los Vástagos. Son unas criaturas que viven en los límites de Narnia, muy al sur, en otro continente pasando el océano. Tienen dos brazos, dos piernas y son parecidos a los humanos, solo que su cuerpo está cubierto de escamas purpuras—dijo el oso.

—¿Por qué les llamáis los Vástagos?—preguntó Susan, curiosa

—Parecen hijos de dragones—respondió la telmarina.

Aquello era mucha información. Susan, aunque creía vivir en una fantasía, había escuchado todo y preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabéis que existen si viven en la otra punta del mundo? Es decir, aquí no parece que tengáis muchos aviones…

—Hay un portal mágico en la frontera de Solandia con Calormen que conecta con ellos, es una larga historia. Solo hemos hablado con los Vástagos un par de veces y tenemos miedo de que intenten invadir Narnia.

Peter suspiró de nuevo.

—Tal vez por eso hemos vuelto—dijo mirando a su hermana, que parecía un mar d pensamientos—.Pero lo primero es encontrar a Edmund y Lucy. Quiero que los busquéis en un rango de 100 kilómetros y si no los encontráis ampliaremos la zona—miró a su hermana—.Es hora de conocer a los actuales reyes Narnianos.

OoOoOoOooOoOo

Edmund se despertó a golpes, al igual que Lucy.

—¡Despertad! ¡Despertad todos!—gritó alguien.

Era de día, pero no se encontraban en ningún sitio que se pareciera a Narnia: había barro en el suelo y el sol les daba en la cara, allí había muchas especies narnianas además de telmarinos, calormenos y solandianos.

—¡Rapido!—ordenó un hombre cubierto de escamas moradas que llevaba un látigo. Llevaba una especie de uniforme de metal, muy extravagante. Tenía cabello negro.

Con el látigo dañó a unos cuantos de los que estaban allí. Parecía un barracón… de hecho, lo era. Todos allí iban vestidos con harapos y estaban llenos de heridas.

Lucy y Edmund estaban muy confundidos y se acercaron al hombre del latigo, pero a medida que se acercaban, Lucy estaba más segura de que nunca había visto uno como aquellos en Narnia. Aun llevaban su vestido de fiesta, aunque ahora estaba manchada toda de barro.

—Disculpa…—dijo Edmund dándole unos toquecitos en el brazo—¿Le importaría decirme dónde estamos?

El hombre con escamas se quedó unos segundos mirando al chico a la cara y después le cogió del cuello de la camisa.

—En el infierno niñito—le tiró al suelo—¡Ahora ve a trabajar!

Lucy se encaró.

—¡Escúcheme! ¿¡Quien se ha creído usted para tratar a mi hermano de ese modo!?—le gritó.

El hombre con escamas la tiró al suelo a ella también y después le pegó un latigazo en la pierna.

—¡Estáis de suerte de que seáis nuevos! ¡Otro numerito como este y los dos series sacrificados!—gritó.

Edmund y Lucy se levantaron y el joven iba a contraatacar, pero Lucy le detuvo.

—No vale la pena—le dijo enfadada.

—Es cierto—dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Los Pevensie se giraron y se encontraron con una ninfa con los ojos de plata y el pelo verde, pero muy muy hermosa.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó Edmund, un poco más confiado de ver a una narniana.

Lucy se miró la herida de la pierna, le escocía. La ninfa se rio.

—El fin del mundo—sonrió—.Ahora seguidme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La ninfa se presentó como Xenia y según ella, tenía más de 400 años. Les contó que se encontraban en una cárcel Vástaga, en los confines de Narnia. Allí eran esclavos y tendrían que pasar un interrogatorio, si después de eso decidían que les eras útil, seguirías con vida sino, morirías.

Todos allí estaban trabajando forjando armas de acero.

—Pero nosotros no somos de aquí, somos…—empezó a decir Edmund.

—…somos de Narnia—le interrumpió Lucy, pegándole un codazo.

Xenia sonrió.

—Todo provenimos de allí, pero no todos somos iguales—suspiró y bajó la mirada—.Una inmensa mayoría aparecimos aquí de repente, sin saber porque. Nos dormimos en nuestros hogares y al despertar, estábamos en este lugar. Pero hay una minoría que desaparecieron de sus cárceles para aparecer en estas y os aconsejo que no os acerquéis a ellos. Son asesinos y violadores, ladrones y estafadores. Tienen una jerarquía y una especie de gobernante que no dudará en aceros daño si saca algo a cambio.

Lucy y Edmund se miraron y después miraron el campo. Había una valla muy alta que los rodeaba y unos edificios a lo lejos, todo estaba lleno de presos transportando materiales o haciendo espadas. Los hermanos se preguntaron cuál de ellos era un asesino.

—¿Qué clase de interrogatorio nos harán?—le preguntó Lucy a la ninfa, muerta de terror.

Xenia alzó los hombros.

—Nadie ha vuelto para contarlo y quienes han vuelto… no han sido capaces de volver a hablar.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los dos Pevensie. Xenia les recomendó que se pusieran a trabajar antes de que fuesen azotados y eso hicieron. Estuvieron durante horas haciendo espadas, escudos y todo tipo de armas hasta que por fin, a media tarde, llegó la hora para comer. Les repartieron pan, algunas uvas y un poco de agua y por fin los Pevensie tuvieron tiempo para hablar. La más pequeña solo deseaba quitarse ese vestido corto y roto. Había encontrado su ejemplar de _La Divina Comedia_ a unos metros de donde se habían despertado, junto algunos vasos y platos. Decidió guardárselo.

—¿Qué te parece?—le preguntó Edmund a su hermana.

—No podemos dejar que nos interroguen, ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran que somos los Reyes de Narnia?—dijo Lucy, comiendo un poco.

Edmund no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, todos allí parecían asustados y temerosos y no era de extrañar. Parecía un campo de concentración.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea y rápido—le susurró.

Lucy asintió.

—Esta noche hablaré con Xenia y le preguntaré si hay alguna manera de escapar por muy costosa que sea—dijo la chica—.Esperemos que Aslan nos ayude.

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Creo que ha sido un capitulo de presentación de la historia, he dado mucha información. Pero no creais que ninguna de las situaciones será muy duradera, los Pevensie no se quedaran mucho tiempo quietos.**


	3. Kalhed, el calormeno

**¡Hola a todos! Si teneis alguna pregunta, creeis que es un bodrio o aburrido, no olvideis dejarme un comentario jajaja**

* * *

Peter se levantó en mitad de la noche, sudoroso y sobresaltado. Acababa de tener uno de los sueños más raros de toda su vida, aunque en realidad, no se trataba de un sueño. Era Aslan comunicándose. Nunca lo había hecho mediante sueños y casi siempre se comunicaba con Lucy, por lo que era muy extraño.

 _Estaba el en un campo de hierba, muy familiar. Era medianoche. Se trataba en el cual había derrotado a la Bruja Blanca hacia tantos años. Anduvo un poco, con seguridad y paz interior, hasta que de pronto una voz que venía de todas partes le sobresaltó_

— _Rey Peter el Magnífico—anunció._

 _Aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a alguien._

— _¿Aslan?_

 _De pronto, el león apareció a su lado._

— _Soy yo, hijo. Veo que estás preocupado—dijo con curiosidad._

— _Narnia está en peligro y… yo no sé qué hacer. Además, Lucy y Edmund han desaparecido y Susan no creé que en realidad esto esté sucediendo. Estoy cargando demasiado peso sobre mis hombros._

 _Aslan sonrió._

— _Quizás yo pueda ayudarte—dijo mirando al infinito, de pronto aparecieron las imágenes de un castillo, fortaleza, al estilo calormeno, con sus cúpulas y torreones._

— _¿Qué es?—preguntó Peter._

— _Es una fortaleza Calormena en la frontera de Solandia con el gran desierto que precede a Calormen. Lo construyeron durante la ocupación de Solandia. A unos 100 metros hay unas minas de piedras preciosas y metales que los Calormenos extraían gracias a sus esclavos los solandianos._

 _Peter frunció el ceño._

— _¿Y porque me enseñas esto?—preguntó._

— _Antes de que los Calormenos dejaran Solandia, descubrieron en las minas un portal mágico .Es el portal que comunica con los que vosotros llamáis Vastagos._

— _¿En las minas está el portal?—preguntó Peter._

 _Aslan asintió._

— _Necesito que tú y Susan viajéis hasta la fortaleza, es un punto estratégico muy bueno. Ahora lo controla el gobierno Solandio pero Narnia puede ayudarlo ante una posible reconquista Calormena. Cuando lleguéis allí te hablaré de nuevo—dijo Aslan empezando a desaparecer._

— _¡Espera!—gritó Peter—¿Edmund y Lucy están muertos?_

— _Están vivos pero corren gran peligro, ahora despierta, partiereis al amanecer._

 _OOoOoOoOoOoO_

Lucy se acercó a Xenia, que dormía en un rincón del barracón.

—Xenia… Xenia…—susurró.

La chica se despertó sobresaltada y apuntándola con un cuchillo.

—¡Lucy! Me has asustado—suspiró—.Que quieres.

La chica se mordió el labio.

—Mi hermano y yo necesitamos salir de aquí. Lo antes posible. Esta noche si es preciso—dijo con rapidez.

Xenia empezó a reírse y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

—¿De verdad crees que si hubiese una manera de escapar de aquí no lo habría hecho ya?—preguntó.

—Estoy segura de que alguien sabe algo o tiene algún plan. No nos importa pagar el precio que haga falta—aseguró Lucy.

Xenia suspiró.

—Está bien, pero tu sabrás lo que haces—se levantó—.Sígueme.

Salieron de los barracones y empezaron a caminar por los lugares que habían trabajado durante la tarde.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Lucy mientras intentaba tapar los agujeros de su vestido de fin de año. Le había cogido asco.

—¿Recuerdas la jerarquía de la que te hablé? ¿Recuerdas los ladrones y asesinos? Pues tienen un jefe. Su nombre es Kalhed y es calormeno. Es un hombre muy cruel Lucy, he visto como ascendía en el poder asesinando y torturando a sus compañeros. Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerse en el poder, pero si alguien puede darte algo, será él.

La joven empezó a imaginarse las atrocidades que habían pasado en aquella cárcel. De pronto llegaron a una especie de árbol entre escombros y se pararon frente a él.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?—susurró Lucy.

Xenia le chistó y dio tres toques en el tronco. Unos segundos después, llegó una voz desde dentro:

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Xenia, por favor, abrid—dijo en voz alta.

Treinta segundos después respondieron.

—¿Contraseña?—preguntó la voz de dentro.

Xenia resopló.

—¿Es necesario?—preguntó, pero nadie respondió—De acuerdo….muerte… muerte a Aslan.

Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Xenia horrorizada, ¿Cómo una narniana había podido decir algo así? Estaba repugnada.

La puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de la reina, dentro había por lo menos treinta personas, todas en círculo y en el centro un chico. No tendría más de 25 años, tenía los ojos marrones y la piel olivácea, el pelo oscuro y rebelde que le caía hasta la nuca. Estaba lleno de polvo como todos. Lucy supuso que era Kalhed porque era el que parecía más orgulloso de sí mismo y tuvo que admitir que no se lo imaginaba tan joven. Parecía solo un poco mayor que Peter.

—Hola Xenia—sonrió el calormeno—¿Has pensado eso de unirte a nuestro grupo?—preguntó.

La ninfa le miró con asco.

—Jamás me uniría a alguien que maldice el nombre de Aslan—respondió—.Pero mi amiga necesita ayuda—dijo señalando a Lucy.

Ahora la reina de Narnia se estaba pensando eso de pedirle ayuda a Kalhed… pero debía de hacerlo. El jefe la miró con el ceño fruncido de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué quiere?—le preguntó a Xenia, refiriéndose a Lucy.

—Quiero salir de aquí… mi hermano y yo queremos salir—intentó aparentar seguridad en la voz.

Kalhed se acercó a ella y se puso enfrente de ella con un cuchillo en la mano.

—¿Y qué me darías tu a cambio?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy miró a Xenia y esta parecía igual de nerviosa.

—Yo… yo podría… yo tengo dinero en Narnia. Si me ayudas a escapar…

—No, no, no, no—la interrumpió Kalhed, molesto—.Necesito algo ahora, algo que me recompense. Además, ¿Qué habilidades tendría una niña narniana de alta cuna?

Todos allí se rieron.

—¿Cómo dices…?—preguntó.

De repente, Kalhed le cogió de una manga del vestido.

—Este vestido, su tela... no es que seas muy pobre—dijo furioso—.Así que no, narniana, no tienes nada que ofrecerme ni ninguna habilidad especial para ayudar en la huida. Así que no me molestes más y largo de aquí—dijo con asco señalando la puerta.

Lucy odió a Kalhed más de lo que había odiado a alguien en mucho tiempo y se encaminó a la salida. Pero entonces vio algo por el rabillo del ojo: se trataba de Aslan, aunque al parecer, solo podía verle ella. El león se paseó por la sala y señaló a uno de los hombres. Era un enano narniano y le estaba echando algo a una copa. Después llevó la copa a Kalhed y Aslan desapareció.

El calormeno llevó la copa a sus labios y se dispuso a beber.

—¡Detente!—gritó Lucy—¡No bebas de esa copa!

Todo el mundo se puso en pie y sacó sus armas, alarmados.

—¿Perdona?—preguntó el calormeno.

—Ese enano te acaba de echar algo en la copa y lo más probable es que sea veneno—dijo asustada—.Si no te lo crees, dile que pruebe un poco de tu bebida.

Kalhed entrecerró los ojos y miró al enano. Entonces se encaminó lentamente hasta el enano y le acercó la copa a los labios.

—Bebe—ordenó.

—Pero, mi señor…—repuso el enano.

—He dicho que bebas—ordenó sacando un puñal.

El enano miró a la reina Lucy y luego a Kalhed y lo más probable es que pensara que prefería morir por ese veneno que bajo las torturas del calormeno, así que accedió y bebió. Segundos después, cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionar, hasta que le salió espuma blanca por la boca y murió ahogado.

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos, incluso Xenia. Entonces Kalhed tiró la copa al suelo y miró a Lucy.

—Acompáñame narniana—dijo entrando por una puerta al fondo del tronco.

Lucy miró a Xenia y esta asintió sonriente, entonces, la reina siguió al calormeno.


	4. Sol Eclipsado

Tal y como había ordenado Aslan, él y su hermana salieron muy temprano en un coche de caballos hasta la frontera de Solandia con Calormen. Mientras tanto, el camino se le hizo eterno al sumo monarca: Susan no acababa de creerse que de verdad estuvieran allí y su estancia eran intervalos en los que o hablaba de cotilleos y ropa o se ponía a llorar de desesperación creyendo que se había vuelto loca.

Cuando llegaron a la ex fortaleza calormena, era casi de noche. El nombre de la fortaleza era _Sol Eclipsado_ y al bajarse del coche de caballos no hubo un gran recibimiento, pero Peter no esperaba menos.

Los solandianos se parecían a cualquier humano, solo que tenían marcas azules alrededor de todo el cuerpo como si fueran tatuajes (solo que eran parte de su pigmentación de forma natural) y sus ojos eran capaces de ver en la oscuridad. Algunos decían que eran un pueblo descendiente de las antiguas ninfas narnianas.

Les recibió sin embargo un hombre de unos treinta años con la piel blanca casi traslucida, sin ninguna arruga en su rostro y el pelo blanco echado hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran azules celestes y brillaban como diamantes. No era solandiano y a Peter le recordó vagamente a la Reina Blanca.

Pero vestía con el uniforme solandiano (que era una camisa marrón con hombreras y con mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y unos pantalones también marrones) así que debía pertenecer a ellos de algún modo.

—Bienvenido seais Rey y Reina de Narnia—dijo con una reverencia.

El rey Peter le miró extrañado.

—¿No iba a recibirnos Tal Ceres?—dijo refiriéndose al regente al que le asignaron Sol Eclipsado, la autoridad máxima en la fortaleza.

—La regente Tal Ceres está en una reunión muy importante y no puede atendenderles ahora—dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa, aunque al parecer le costaba.

Peter pestañeó varias veces, no se esperaba que Tal Ceres fuese una mujer.

—¿Y nos traen a un mayordomo a recibirnos?—preguntó Susan mientras estiraba las piernas.

El hombre la miró.

—No soy un mayordomo, soy el Capitan de la Guardia de Sol Eclipsado y mi nombre es Hier—dijo molesto por las palabras de Susan.

Ella se rio y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vale, vale amigo ¿Qué tal si nos enseñas el lugar?—respondió riéndose.

Hier miró a Peter y luego se dio la vuelta esperando a que le siguiesen. Peter se volvió a su hermana.

—Pero ¿¡Qué modo de comportarse es ese!? ¡Eres una reina Susan Pevensie! ¡Y debes comportarte como tal!—medio susurró y gritó mientras seguía a Hier.

Susan parecía tomárselo todo en broma.

—Oh, vamos, Peter, esta es mi fantasía y haré en ella lo que yo quiera—respondió sonriente.

Los Pevensie pudieron observar mientras se acercaban, el palacio de Sol Eclipsado de arriba abajo y Peter se maravilló, pues no había estado en muchos palacios calormenos y aquellos diseños eran fantásticos y exóticos, parecían fundirse con el entorno. Desde las ventanas orientadas al sur, podía verse el principio del desierto y las del norte, los pastos verdes de Solandia.

El Capitan de la Guardia se ocupaba de la seguridad de toda la fortaleza mientras que Tal Ceres se ocupaba de dirigirlo. A los pies del palacio había una especie de ciudadela pequeña, en la que en tiendas que vendían todo tipo de mercancías y muchas venidas de calormen. Hier les contó que esas tiendas antes eran las casas de los esclavos solandianos. Alrededor del palacio y la ciudadela, se extendía una gran muralla que los protegía del exterior.

Entraron al palacio y recorrieron los pasillos hasta que encontraron una puerta cerrada.

—¿Por qué esperamos?—preguntó Peter, impaciente.

—Tal Ceres está dentro reuniéndose con otros dirigentes solandianos—respondió Hier.

Entonces, como si el destino estuviese escuchando, se abrieron las puertas de la habitación y un montón de hombres solandianos salieron corriendo. Peter y Susan no sabían de que se huían cuando vieron a una mujer correr tras ellos con una lámpara en la mano.

—¡Pues si no querían mi opinión para que me han preguntado!—gritó y después les tiró la lámpara, pero los hombre estaban demasiado lejos como para que resultasen heridos.

Susan y Peter se quedaron con la boca abierta y apartados en un rincón.

—Dios mío, que genio tiene—dijo Susan en voz alta.

La mujer se giró hacia ellos. No parecía tener más de unos 23 años. Tenía unas marcas azules oscilantes en las mejillas por lo que era solandiana.

—¿¡Sí!?—gritó la mujer.

—Rey Peter, Reina Susan… les presento a… Tal Ceres—dijo Hier, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Tal miró a Hier desconcertada.

—Ya me avisaron de que vendrían. Supongo que quieren encargarse de Sol Eclipsado, ¿no?—preguntó con furia.

—Primero pensábamos presentarnos—sonrió Peter.

Tal alzó la ceja y sonrió falsamente, sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro inquieta.

—¡Pues hola!—gritó.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste de nosotros?—preguntó Susan.

—Oh, de verdad que no quiere preguntarme eso, Reina Susan—dijo sin dejar de moverse.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Peter.

—Porque tengo la mala costumbre de decir la verdad aunque no quieran escucharla.

—Tal vez si quiera saber la verdad—respondió Peter.

Tal se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, ahí va: no entiendo porque dos reyes de hace más de dos mil años de otro país tienen que encargarse de una fortaleza que no es la suya.

—Hemos hecho acuerdos con su gobierno, solo será temporal—intentó suavizarla Peter.

—Oh sí, mi gobierno, claro. Mi gobierno y yo no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas—resopló la solandiana.

—Relajate—bromeó Susan.

Pero ella no se lo tomó en broma.

—Tal vez su majestad no lo sepa, pero mi pueblo ha vivido en la esclavitud y el exterminio durante más de trescientos años gracias a los calormenos y ahora que somos libres ¡quieren quedarse con una parte del terreno!—gritó—¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Todos los calormenos deberían morir.

Justo en ese instante, cruzó el pasillo un fauno lleno de monedas de oro y utensiliaos de cocina hechos de diamantes. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a unos cuantos guardias persiguiéndole. Cuando iba por el final del pasillo, Hier alargó el brazo y de sus manos brotó una ráfaga blanca que se desplazó por el aire hasta llegar al fauno y al tocarle, lo blanco se convirtió en hielo y le inmovilizó las piernas.

—¡Aaarg!—gritó el fauno.

Hier corrió hacia él.

—¿Otra vez cogiendo cosas que no te pertenecen, Nog?—ple preguntó cogiéndole del brazo.

—Ehhh, por supuesto que no Hier, yo solo las cambiaba de lugar para evitar que se estropearan—respondió el fauno.

El hielo se fundió de sus piernas y el capitán la agarró fuerte del brazo.

—Si me disculpa regente Tal, voy a llevármelo a las mazmorras para hacerle algunas preguntas—dijo Hier llevándoselo a la fuerza.

Susan se rió ante la situación cómica.

—Como puede ver, los solandianos nos las arreglamos muy bien solos sin la ayuda de Narnia—dijo Tal cruzándose de brazos.

—Aun así nos quedaremos por aquí un tiempo—sonrió Peter satisfecho.

Tal apretó los puños.

—¡Bien!—gritó mientras volvía a encerrarse en la habitación con un portazo.

OOoOoOoOoOOo

Lucy siguió a Kalhed hasta una habitación con un gran mapa en el centro.

—Me has salvado la vida… ahora yo salvaré la tuya—dijo como si nada, señalando el mapa—Mañana por la noche, uno de mis hombres provocará un fuego, eso alertará a los Vástagos y aprovecharemos la confusión para matar a algunos, robarles las armas y forzar la salida—dijo convencido.

—Es un buen plan, ¿Cuántos somos?—preguntó Lucy mirando al calormeno.

—Unos veinte, veintiuno si Xenia decide unirse—respondió Kalhed, cruzándose de brazos y evaluando al nuevo miembro de su grupo.

—Veintidós si contamos a mi hermano. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de él—repuso Lucy.

Kalhed se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiró cansado.

—¿Y que podría hacer tu hermano por nosotros? ¿Qué nos daría el a cambio?—preguntó mirando a Lucy desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Es el mejor espadachín de toda Narnia. Puedes batirte en duelo con él, aunque te advierto que te ganará—sonrió Lucy, segura de su hermano.

Kalhed alzó una ceja y se acercó lentamente a la muchacha.

—De acuerdo, tu hermano vendrá si gana al mejor de mis hombres en un duelo a espadas. Si no, nos vamos sin él, ¿entendido?

Lucy asintió rápidamente.

—Si… señor—sonrió tímidamente.

No estaba acostumbrada a seguir las órdenes de nadie, pero debía permanecer de incognito.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

El duelo no duró mucho: tras un par de estocadas, el mejor de los hombres del calormeno había sido reducido a la nada. Hubo un gran aplauso y Edmund pudo lucirse, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Al parecer Kalhed también estaba bastante impresionado con la destreza del joven.

Se acercó a él mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

—Por Tash El Grande, chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó.

—Edmund—respondió el, envainando su nueva espada.

—Peleas casi tan bien como el rey del que llevas el nombre—se rió.

Edmund sonrió nerviosamente.

—Estás dentro de mi equipo. Confío en que tu hermana te haya contado el plan ¿verdad?—preguntó pasándole el brazo por los hombros, amistosamente.

—Si—respondió.

—A partir de ahora dime señor, ¿entendido?—dijo como si le estuviera dando lecciones.

Edmund tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, porque debía permanecer en el anonimato.

—Si… señor.

* * *

 **Buen, ¿que tal? He presentado a varios personajes nuevos que serán co-protagonistas de la historia :)**


	5. Perlas del Destino

**¡Hola a todos! Este capitulo tal vez no sea mi preferido,pero es importante para la trama, sobretodo la parte de Peter. Si teneis alguna pregunta, ya sabeis donde encontrarme jaja**

* * *

Peter se encontraba en la misma pradera que en su último sueño y Aslan ya estaba allí:

— _Aslan, ya he hecho lo que me pediste, estoy en la fortaleza de Sol Eclipsado, ¿ahora que he de hacer?_

 _Aslan le miró a los ojos, parecía apenado._

— _Al principio de los tiempos, aquí en Narnia, había magia por todas partes. La magia crecía, se respiraba. De ese poder dieron resultado cuatro perlas mágicas y maravillosas con poderes Perla del Destino, con ella podías ver el pasado y el futuro, la Perla de la Mente, con la que tendrías poderes mentales inimaginables y podrías controlar a quien quisieras, la Perla Continua, con la que podías ir a cualquier sitio en un parpadeo y la Perla de la Vida, con la que podías dar y quitar la vida—Aslan hizo una pausa dramática y luego prosiguió—.Esa perlas eran demasiado poderosas y con el temor de que Jadis las quisiera, las escondí en lugares distantes en Narnia para que nadie las descubriera jamás._

— _¿Por qué?—preguntó Peter._

— _Porque si alguien consiguiese reunir las perlas, sería alguien con muchísimo poder… casi tanto como el mío—dijo apenado—.Y no puede haber alguien tan poderoso como yo, sería una catástrofe._

 _Peter no entendía a que venía la historia aquella ahora._

— _¿Por qué me cuentas esto?—preguntó curioso._

— _Siento que una presencia oscura quiere conseguir las perlas, todas ellas, para asesinarme luego. Si eso ocurriese, sería el fin del mundo, Peter—dijo Aslan, por primera vez, con temor en la voz._

 _Peter se llevó la mano al corazón._

— _¿Qué puedo hacer yo?—preguntó convencido._

— _El portal mágico no es una casualidad—dijo Aslan—.La Perla Continua se partió en dos, una de las mitades la tenéis vosotros y la otra los que vosotros llamáis Vastagos, por eso se ha creado un portal—explicó el león—.Debéis impedir que alguien logre unir las dos mitades y que los que vosotros llamáis Vástagos se hagan con la otra parte de la Perla Continua._

— _¿Son ellos? ¿Ellos son la presencia oscura?—preguntó Peter._

 _Aslan negó con la cabeza._

— _No lo sé, pero, mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no es cierto?_

En ese momento, Peter se despertó de su sueño. Se sentía preocupado por todo el asunto de las perlas, pero también honrado por que Aslan le hubiese elegido.

oOoaOoOoOoOo

A media mañana, Tal Ceres y Peter fueron a las antiguas minas donde se encontraba el portal. Aquel lugar lejos de estar desamparado, estaba lleno de gente que transitaba el lugar, muchos con puestos anunciando que traían las más exquisitas telas del otro lado del mundo.

—Siento mi comportamiento de ayer pero si Solandia quiere crecer como país no necesita la supervisión Narniana. Podemos nosotros solos—dijo fieramente mientras caminaba con paso decidido.

Peter sonrió y observó a la solandiana: tenía el pelo pelirrojo oscuro y cortado como un muchacho, tal vez con un poco más de tupé o más estilo. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Hier, tal vez un poco más naranja, llevaba pantalones. También tenía un pendiente que empezaba arriba de su oreja y con una cadena terminaba en su lóbulo. Tenía las manchas azules por la piel como si fuesen pequeños tatuajes.

—Lo entiendo Tal, pero mi misión es mucho más grande de lo que tú piensas—dijo Peter.

—En realidad, mi nombre es Ceres. Es una costumbre de Solandia que el apellido vaya antes que el nombre—dijo ella intentando ser amable, aunque no pudo del todo.

Peter se mordió los labios.

—De acuerdo, Ceres—dijo el chico.

Llegaron a una gran cueva, oscura como la boca del lobo. En las paredes había antorchas y Ceres cogió una. Avanzaron en silencio hasta que de pronto, llegaron al portal. Se podía adivinar que era el portal. Era como un trozo de lago redondo puesto de forma vertical que brillaba iluminando la cueva.

Peter estaba impresionado.

—Guau…¿es el…?—tartamudeó.

Ceres estaba sonriente y satisfecha de sí misma.

—Sí, es el portal—se acercó hasta una pequeña vitrina echa de piedra—.Se activa rozando esto—dijo señalando una perla verde o al menos , la mitad de ella.

Peter se acercó a examinarla. Estaba partida por la mitad, así que esa debía de ser la Perla Continua

—Es bonita—comentó Peter.

—Y poderosa, tiene tres hermanas con diferentes poderes cada una. Supongo que habréis oído hablar de ellas, ¿verdad?—preguntó Ceres.

Peter asintió.

—Algo he oído—sonrió maliciosamente.

Los dos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta mientras hablaban de las perlas.

—Los solandianos veneramos las perlas y creemos que son las cuatro hijas de Aslan. Llevábamos milenios esperando su regreso y por fin hemos encontrado la mitad de una de ellas—dijo orgullosa.

OoOoOoOoO

Era una noche oscura, lo que le daba una ventaja para el grupo que quería huir bastante considerable. Todo estaba en silencio y parecía que se preparaban para la batalla, puede que así fuera, de hecho. Lucy y Edmund estaban acostumbrados a combatir, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran menos nerviosos.

Lucy consiguió que Xenia accediese a unirse al grupo, aunque fue a regañadientes. Todos esperaban agazapados cuando de pronto, los edificios empezaron a arder.

—Es la señal—dijo uno de los hombres de Kalhed.

Se levantaron sigilosos entre las sombras de la noche y esperaron a que los guardias salieran de la puerta. Cuando lo hicieron, con ayuda de garfios empezaron a escalar las grandes puertas hasta que de repente, uno de los guardias se dio cuenta y dio la voz de alarma. En unos instantes, un gran cuerno estaba sonando y pocos segundos después se le unieron otros cuantos más.

—¡Los prisioneros se escapan!—gritó un guardia.

—¡Rápido!—gritó Kalhed.

Con el corazón en un puño, Edmund miró a Lucy y se puso debajo suya para ayudarla a subir.

—Rápido, rápido Lu—instó mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Lo intento, de verdad!—dijo la joven.

Cuando casi estaban en la cima de la puerta, empezaron a llover flechas desde lo alto. Muchas empezaron a clavarse en las espaldas de los presos. Muchos de ellos cayeron al suelo y murieron en el acto, otros consiguieron saltar la puerta aun con flechas en la espalda. Increíblemente, un zorro narniano consiguió traspasar también la puerta.

Edmund, Xenia y Lucy consiguieron pasar al otro lado, pero fue dar un paso y Edmund empezó a gritar.

—¿¡Que ocurre!?—preguntó Xenia.

—¡Le han dado! ¡En el brazo!—gritó Lucy—Vamos, ayúdame a cargar con él.

Fuera solo se veía bosque, un denso bosque. Habían perdido de vista a los demás, así que pararon a descansar cuando lo creyeron oportuno.

—Edmund, ¿sigues con nosotros?—preguntó Lucy.

Su hermano suspiró.

—Aquí estoy… pero sacadme del brazo la maldita flecha—se quejó.

Lucy encendió un fuego y Xenia empezó a cortar el árbol.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde?—preguntó Lucy.

—La sabia de este árbol hará que cicatrice la herida y que la sangre manchada no se extienda por el torrente sanguíneo—dijo concentrada.

Tres minutos más tarde, sacaron rápidamente la flecha y le untaron la sabia por la herida. Edmund hacía rato que se había desmayado, al no poder soportar el dolor.

—Es mejor que durmamos hasta que salga el sol—dijo Xenia, preparándose para dormir.

—Pero, ¿y si vienen a buscarnos los Vástagos?—preguntó Lucy.

—Entonces moriremos—respondió Xenia—.Pero ahora no podemos hacer mucho más.


	6. La huida de Susan

Mientras que Peter y Tal fueron a visitar las minas, Susan se levantó totalmente relajada. Su mente aun transitaba entre si creerse o no lo que estaba viviendo. Porque de una manera u otra, se había vuelto loca. Esa mañana no estaba tan contenta y cuando los dos castores fueron a prepararle las ropas se la encontraron llorando.

—¡Por Aslan! ¡Reina Susan! ¿Qué le ocurre?—preguntó una castora.

Pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No soy una reina! ¡Soy Susan Pevensie!—gritó mientras le tiraba una almohada.

Los dos castores no entendían nada.

—Pero ¡usted es la Reina Susan la Benévola! ¡Señora de Cair Paravel y Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias! ¡La mejor arquera de toda Narnia!—gritó el otro castor.

—¿Pero es que no lo entendéis? Eso solo eran juegos de cuando era niña. Ahora soy adulta, tengo 21 años—se derrumbó en la cama—.Y estoy teniendo alucinaciones.

Los castores se sentaron a su lado.

—¿En verdad cree que esto son alucinaciones?—preguntaron.

Ella asintió repetidas veces.

—Somos tan reales como el sol que os alumbra por la mañana, mi reina—dijo la castora—.Pero si esto se tratase en verdad de una fantasía o un sueño, ¿Por qué no la continuáis? ¿No tenéis curiosidad por lo que pasará?

Susan se levantó de la cama y miró a los castores mordiéndose el labio. Aquel gesto lo utilizaban todos los Pevensie, al parecer.

—Tenéis razón. Además, si estoy loca ya no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo—empezó a vestirse—, solo disfrutar de mi locura.

Se puso un bello vestido narniano y se maquilló con esmero, ya que si era la mujer más bella de Narnia, no podía permitirse un tras pie. Contenta, desayunó en compañía de los castores y después bajó de la fortaleza a caballo.

Justo a la entrada del edificio, antes de entrar a la ciudadela, había un pequeño ''bar'' si se le puede llamar así, donde todos los guardias estaban bebiendo.

—¿Por qué están los guardias ahí?—le preguntó a Castora.

La castora movió los bigotes.

—Es uno de los locales más populares de Sol Eclipsado, el Bar de Nog—dijo leyendo el titulo—.Ahí van todos los guardias a beber, lo regenta un fauno llamado Nog.

El castor empezó a dar saltos.

—Pero es un contrabandista sin escrúpulos al que solo le importa el dinero. Hier (al que conocisteis anoche) está día sí y día no llevándolo a la cárcel—dijo Castor.

Susan recordó a Hier, el hombre albino al que conoció la noche anterior y a Nog, el fauno que corría con las joyas. Avanzaron un poco más y cogieron un caballo. Traspasaron las puertas de la fortaleza y se encontraron de lleno en la ciudadela. No era muy grande, pero lo bastante para perderse y marearse. Casi toda la población era solandiana, excepto algunos narnianos y telmarinos.

Todos se quedaban mirando a la reina mientras pasaba por las calles, escoltada por los dos castores que no dejaban de gritar la retahíla de: ''¡Dejad paso a la Reina Susan la Benévola! ¡Señora de Cair Paravel y Emperatriz de las Islas solitarias! ¡Dejad paso…!'' una y otra vez.

A Susan le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y más aún que todos la admirasen por su belleza y se inclinaran a su paso. Entonces llegaron a una especie de mercado y decidió comprar algo de fruta solandiana, que si recordaba bien, le encantaba. Al menos en sus fantasías de niña. Entonces sin previo aviso, llegó un hombre. Tendría unos 35 años, era moreno de piel y de cara y tenía una expresión graciosa, sobretodo sus ojos, parecían bailar.

—¡Reina Susan!—se inclinó—Es un honor tenerla entre nosotros.

Susan miró a los castores y luego al hombre.

—¿Quién sois?—preguntó.

—Me llamo Lemec y provengo de Calormen—dijo sonriendo—.También soy sastre alteza y he de decir que usted estaría diviiiina con el traje que estoy tejiendo.

Castora trepó por el caballo y le susurró a Susan al oído.

—No te fíes de un calormeno. Además, todo el mundo sabe que Lemec es un espía del Tisroc.

—¡Te he oído sabandija! ¡No soy espía! ¡Soy sastre!—gritó enfadado.

Susan se rio.

—Tengo todos los vestidos que necesito, muchas gracias—respondió Susan.

—Ooooh, pero no como estos, no no no no, mire la tela—le cogió la mano a Susan y la obligó a tocar la tela—¿No es increíblemente suave?

Susan la acarició.

—Sí que es suave…—susurró.

—Y el clima solandiano es demasiado caluroso, no es como allá en el Norte, no no no no no, sus vestidos harán que parezca un pollito rosa—sonrió, una sonrisa con un poco de locura.

Susan se imaginó a si misma con un vestido narniano apretado y con la cara roja e inflada ¡Adiós a Susan la Bella!

—¡Le compraré ese vestido!—gritó de inmediato.

Lemec empezó a dar saltitos.

—¡Maravilloso! Entonces mañana iré a tomarle las medidas.

oOoOoOOoOoOoO

El sol estaba saliendo y Edmund seguía durmiendo. Al menos su herida parecía haber sanado. Su hermana se había entreteniendo durante horas con el libro de _La divina Comedia_ , que había conseguido salvar. Aunque lo había pasado muy mal durante la noche, ese vestidito roto no le abrigaba nada. Además, los tres estaban llenos de magulladuras y moratones.

—Yo también sé algo de medicina, pero nunca se me hubiese ocurrido la sabia—dijo Lucy—.Me pongo muy nerviosa en situaciones de estrés.

Xenia sonrió.

—Pero, ¿no ayudaste en la batalla contra la Bruja Blanca? ¿Y en la guerra contra Miraz? Creo que no debes de ser tan dura contigo misma—dijo la ninfa.

—Ya pero, eso eran ocasiones especiales y…—miró a su compañera—un momento… ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Xenia se rio a carcajada limpia.

—Os conocía de antes. Cuando estuvisteis con Caspian el X en el _Viajero del Alba_ con vuestro hermano, os vi en una de las islas. Recuerda que tengo más de 400 años.

Lucy no podía creérselo.

—¿¡Y lo has sabido todo este tiempo!?—gritó.

—Sí, decidí protegeros pero al parecer sois capaces de defenderos solos—suspiró.

Entonces escucharon unos ruidos que venían tras de unos árboles. Lucy y Xenia se levantaron y esperaron en posición defensiva. No conocían aquel reino y podían esperar cualquier cosa…

—¡Son ellos!—gritó una voz masculina.

De pronto salieron todos los hombres de Kalhed, incluido el zorro y el propio Kalhed. Aunque no parecían ser más de 10, entre hombres y mujeres, casi todos murieron en la emboscada de la noche.

—¡Nos habéis dado un susto de muerte!—gritó Xenia.

Kalhed se acercó a los tres. Había sufrido heridas durante la huida, en concreto un corte muy profundo debajo del ojo izquierdo. Lucy pensó que debería cosérselo antes de que se infectara y que Xenia sería la idónea. No podía apartar la mirada de la herida abierta.

—Pensamos que erais tres Vástagos e íbamos a mataros—dijo Kalhed con un puñal en la mano. Era un puñal vástago, así que no debían de ser las primeras personas con las que se encontraban desde la huida.

—Mi hermano está herido—dijo Lucy adelantándose a Xenia—y aun no puede caminar.

Kalhed miró a Edmund y se acercó a él.

—Es una herida bastante grabe, no creo que sobreviva—dijo el calormeno—.Escúchame, sé que es tu hermano y todo eso, pero no podemos cargar con él. Tenemos que dejarlo aquí si queremos avanzar.

Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?—gritó—Mi hermano viene con nosotros.

Entonces una de las mujeres del grupo se acercó. Era pelirroja y por las marcas azules de su piel, solandiana.

—Niñita tonta, estamos en la otra punta del mundo y unos hombres armados hasta los dientes nos persiguen. Tu hermano debe quedarse si queremos sobrevivir—dijo con convicción.

De ninguna manera Lucy iba a dejar a su hermano allí, no había ni una remota posibilidad. Estaba a punto de mandarles al cuerno cuando Xenia salió en su defensa.

—Yo cargaré con él y si en un día no está repuesto, le abandonaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Sé cómo tu dios, Kalhed, sé justo—suplicó.

Kalhed pasó su vista por encima del muchacho y luego por la cara de preocupación de Lucy. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo—se dio la vuelta—.Pero tenéis solo un día.


	7. El Bar de Nog

**En este capitulo conoceremos algo más de los personajes de Sol Eclipsado y algo inesperado ocurrirá con el grupo de Edmund y Lucy. Si alguien quiede dejar un comentario sobre lo mucho que apesta la historia o lo que le gusta, puede dejarlo :D**

* * *

La reina Susan no podía dormir y estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama. Se levantó y se puso un vestido sencillo, luego llamó a Castora.

—¿Qué queréis mi señora?—preguntó la dientuda, muerta de sueño.

Susan le contó que deseaba ir al bar de Nog y tomarse algo, aunque en realidad lo que quería era conocer chicos guapos. Aunque Castor puso muchos impedimentos, ella lo iba a hacer de todos modos, así que el pobre animal bajó el hocico y la siguió. Con una capa, bajó a la taberna y se sorprendió allí al ver muchos criados, guardias y hasta la propia Tal Ceres. Aunque ella estaba en una esquina sola, mirando su vaso lleno de líquido.

La solandia no era de sangre noble, había conseguido su puesto por su propio trabajo y al parecer no tenía muchos amigos allí. No era del tipo de amiga que Susan solía echarse (solo había que ver que vestía como un hombre y llevaba el corte de pelo de un hombre) pero le daba pena verla allí sola.

Se enfundó su capucha y fue decidida a la barra. Detrás de ella estaba ni más ni menos el mismísimo fauno Nog, frotando un vaso.

—¡Bienvenido al Bar de Nog! Beba algo y deje algo de dinero como recompensa—gritó el fauno mientras daba pequeños golpes con las pezuñas—¿Qué quieres de beber, muchacho?

Susan estaba un poco contrariada, se alegraba de que su disfraz funcionara pero no le acababa de gustar que la confundieran con un hombre.

—Quiero…—miró los estantes—¿Tenéis vino calormeno?

Nog miró a ambos lados y se acercó a Susan.

—Entre tú y yo, desde que los calormenos abandonaron solandia no entra mucha mercancía de ese país… pero puede que consiga una buna botella por 30 piezas de oro.

Susan iba a responderle algo cuando alguien llegó a su lado con paso fuerte.

—¿Qué haces Nog? ¿Intentando hacer tratos ilegales de nuevo?—preguntó el hombre con voz grave.

Susan y Castor se giraron para ver a Hier, el jefe de los guardias de Sol Eclipsado. El hombre estaba con el ceño fruncido y se apoyaba en la barra con el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Por Aslan, jamás me atrevería!—dijo Nog levantando los brazos—Este joven me ha pedido Néctar Visenthna, ¿verdad _muchacho_?—preguntó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Hier levantó su albina ceja y miró a Susan con expresión de incredulidad. Ella agachó la cabeza de pura vergüenza y pudo ver como sus propios pies se estaban congelando en el suelo. Debía de ser Hier. Aun no sabía cómo tenía ese poder.

—Oh, si… Néctar Visentha—respondió intentando poner voz de hombre.

El capitán de la guardia no se creyó ni una palabra, pero lo dejó estar.

—Más vale que tengas cuidado Nog, porque si te pillo comercializando con productos de contrabando _otra vez_ —dijo poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras—, te pasarás dos meses a la sombra, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Como el cielo de Cair Paravel—respondió Nog.

—Más te vale.

Dicho esto, Hier se alejó de allí, aunque no mucho. El fauno soltó un largo suspiro y Susan notó como sus pies se volvían a calentar.

—Maldito Capitán, jamás me dejará en paz—dijo sirviéndole a Susan el Néctar Visenthna.

Ella empezó a beberlo y luego miró a Tal Ceres que casi había terminado su bebida. Hier se había sentado con ella en la mesa solitaria.

—Si intentas acercarte a ella, he de decirte que es imposible—dijo Nog, refiriéndose a Ceres—.Esa mujer solo tiene una cosa en la cabeza: vengar al pueblo solandio y si es posible, matar a todos los calormenos.

Susan estaba muy impresionada.

—¿En serio?—preguntó.

—He oído por ahí que vivió toda su infancia aquí en Sol Eclipsado, sirviendo como esclava en las minas de metales con solo una comida al día. También que mataron a sus hermanos y a sus padres delante de sus ojos y luego la torturaron a ella. Otros rumores afirman que mató a un calormeno con tan solo 10 años… y que no fue el último—dijo Nog, intentando poner voz interesante.

La reina escuchaba boquiabierta lo que el fauno contaba.

—Pero eso solo son rumores. No hay que hacerles caso—sonrió.

Nog se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que sé con total seguridad es que perteneció a la resistencia contra el Imperio Calormeno y que tras el tratado de paz le dieron honores y medallas.

La joven le dio otro sorbo al Néctar.

—¿Y de Hier que sabes? Nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera congelar las cosas. Bueno, sin mencionar a la Bruj…

—¿¡Hier!?—gritó Nog, riéndose y cortando a Susan en mitad de la frase—Bueno, a él lo encontraron hace diez años en la frontera de Solandia con Calormen, malherido y desnutrido. He oído que no sabía hablar y que no recordaba nada. Poco después empezó a mostrar esa clase de sortilegios, ¿entiendes muchacho? Y que desde el mismo instante en que lo encontraron no ha envejecido absolutamente nada.

Susan miró al capitán beber junto a Tal.

—Debe de ser muy solitario no saber quién es tu familia ni de dónde vienes—susurró.

—Bueno, ¡ahora es el Capitán de la Guardia! ¡Que deje de incordiar a los demás!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La buena noticia era que Edmund se había despertado, la mala era que no dejaba de gritar. Gritaba durante horas y horas, y todos estaban aguantando tan bien como podían, pero llegó un momento en el que ninguno podía escuchar un grito más.

—¡Por favor, dile que se calle!—gritó la solandiana, con rabia.

Pero Edmund solo podía gritar lo mucho que le escocía la pierna. Xenia intentaba calmarle, pero debían de seguir caminando.

Kalhed también estaba cansado de escuchar los gritos.

—Escúchame blanquita—dijo refiriéndose a Lucy—,como tu hermano no se haya callado esta noche yo mismo le clavaré este puñal en el pecho.

Lucy no iba a permitir aquello, era pasarse de la raya.

—¡Eso no era parte de nuestro trato!—le recriminó, y se puso en pie—¡Dijiste un día!

—Sí, pero eso era antes de saber que iba a estar gritando como una niña durante horas. Estoy harto de él y sus gritos también lo pueden estar escuchando los Vástagos—respondió.

Lucy se mordió el labio. Odiaba a ese calormeno, le odiaba con toda su alma.

—¡Lo de niña es machista! Además, ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para decidir sobre las vidas de los demás?!—preguntó—Ni siquiera Aslan lo hace.

Eso provocó la risa de todos los no narnianos que había en el grupo.

—¿Aslan? Eso solo son cuentos para los niños. Tash es el verdadero dios, blanquita. Yo escupo a Aslan a la cara—dijo, y mientras lo hacía, escupió al suelo—.Y si quieres permanecer en este grupo, acatarás mis órdenes, ¿ha quedado o no claro?

Lucy casi llora de la impotencia, las lágrimas estaban allí, a flor de piel. Pero no iba a darle ese placer. Miró al zorro (narniano) a la solandiana y a un telmarino y se preguntó porque ellos no hacían nada para defender a Aslan. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que ella tampoco iba a defenderle. No en ese momento. Ellos debían de temer a Kalhed.

—Ha quedado claro—respondió.

La marcha se reanudó y cuando cayó el sol llegaron a unas cuevas. Por desgracia de Lucy y Xenia, Edmund seguía gritando.

—Dile que se calle, ninfa—dijo la solandiana con una flecha en la mano.

Kalhed había salido a cazar con algunos miembros algo para la cena y Lucy estaba segura de que cuando volviera, iba a cumplir su promesa. Pero la herida de Edmund seguía sin sanar. Salió de las cuevas hecho un manojo de nervios y con el corazón en un puño.

—Oh Aslan… ayúdame por favor. No puedo hacer esto sola—le rogó, mirando al cielo.

Se sentó en la hierba y se echó a llorar. Entonces, de la nada, vio algo reflejarse a la luz de la luna. Se acercó a comprobar lo que era y… no podía creerlo: era su frasco con poción mágica para curar las heridas.

Suspiró y le dio las gracias a Aslan. Cuando llegó a las cuevas, era un pequeño caos, porque Xenia y la solandiana estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que Kalhed miraba. Corrió hasta dentro y gritó con desesperación:

—¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?

El calormeno la agarró del brazo.

—Se acabó el tiempo. Tu hermano va a morir—dijo sin emoción en la voz.

—¡No, no! Déjame que le dé una cosa por favor, solo una, déjale que le cure y te prometo que se callará, por favor Kalhed—dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El calormeno miró el rostro de desesperación de Lucy y respondió:

—Está bien. Tienes un minuto.

Lucy se acercó a Edmund y como hizo la primera vez, le echó un poco en la herida y le dio de beber otro tanto. En menos de medio minuto Edmund había dejado de gritar y sus heridas parecían estar curadas.

Todos los allí presentes se hallaban perplejos.

—Como… ¿Cómo has hecho eso?—preguntó Kalhed.

Lucy se mordió el labio.

—Soy buena con la medicina y este es un remedio… de mi familia—mintió, aunque nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

Pero al calormeno eso no le bastó.

—No, no—le cogió el bote de las manos—Es magia, magia oscura que va contra el gran Dios Tash. Eres… ¡una bruja!

Xenia se levantó.

—¡Devuélvele el bote!—ordenó.

Entonces, todo el grupo se levantó en defensa de su líder.

—Perdona, ¿te he oído bien?—dijo Kalhed. La dríade no contestó—Eso me parecía.

Miró el bote y tiró su líquido delante de la pasmada Lucy y la sorprendida Xenia.

—Nadie de mi grupo va a practicar la magia que va contra el gran Tash. Y menos una bruja. La magia nunca trae nada bueno—dijo tirando el bote.

—¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso para coger eso!?—gritó Lucy, levantándose y encarándose.

El calormeno estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Estoy harto de ti, blanquita!—gritó, luego chasqueó los dedos y uno de los hombres cogió a Lucy y se la echó a la espalda, luego la ató contra un árbol y le metió un calcetín en la boca—Esta noche dormirás sola, a la intemperie y sin fuego. Tu único amigo será este calcetín—se rio acercándose a ella—.Tal vez después sabrás cerrar la boca.

Se podían oír las risas de los hombres de Kalhed y sobre todo la de esa solandiana. Xenia le dio algo de agua a Edmund y se quedó cuidándole hasta que le grupo apagó el fuego.

A la mañana siguiente fue Edmund quien despertó a Lucy. Justo al abrir los ojos supo que eso era una mala señal y que algo malo acababa de pasar… y su presentimiento estaba justificado. Xenia había muerto. La habían asesinado.

* * *

 **Si. Xenia ha muerto. En el proximo capitulo el grupo de Peter y Susan empezaran la busqueda de la primera perla. Creo que al principio de esta historia sinceramente todo va más lento, pero es solo que quiero asentar bien las bases de los personajes para que quede realista. Pero ya a partir de aqui todo comienza a acelerar.**


	8. Con la muerte en los talones

**Antes de nada, un par de aclaraciones para quienes no hayan leído los libros: el Tisroc, es como si fuera el rey o emperador de Calormen y un Tarkaan es un noble al que se le da ese titulo. He intentado aligerar las cosas en este capitulo.**

* * *

Hacía ya tres días que no pasaba nada y eso estaba poniendo a Peter de los nervios, ¿Para qué le quería Aslan allí? ¿Cuándo iba a saber su próximo movimiento? Y cuando parecía que era el colmo del aburrimiento, las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Según el actual rey de Narnia, Rillian III, en el Norte estaba habiendo una revuelta de gigantes. Rillian hablaba sobre que una giganta en cuestión, decía que tenía poderes para controlar a las personas de su alrededor y obligarlas a hacer lo que quisiera.

Eso le sonó muy sospechoso a Peter y decidió decírselo a Ceres. La solandiana estaba muy interesada.

—¿Crees que puede tratarse de la Perla de la Mente?—le preguntó, sentado en su silla.

Ceres no dejaba de darle vueltas a la mesa, pensativa.

—Es muy probable—sonrió—.Debemos ir al Norte de inmediato, antes de que la revuelta se convierta en rebelión y la rebelión es una guerra contra Narnia.

Peter odiaba a los gigantes, tuvo que combatirlos varias veces siendo rey. Prepararon su salida para esa misma tarde en un viaje que duraría tres días como máximo en dos coches de caballo. Irían Tal Ceres, los Reyes de Narnia, Hier y tal vez lo castores.

Esa mañana sin embargo, Susan estaba con el calormeno Lemec probándose vestidos.

—¡Querida reina, estaríais diviiiiiina con este vestido!—la animó, mientras Susan no dejaba de probarse vestidos y mirarse al espejo.

—Y dime Lemec, ¿Qué hace un calormeno como tú en una Solandia cómo esta?—le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lemec suspiro mientras le tomaba las medidas.

—El Tisroc me exilió, era demasiado bueno para el—bromeó.

Susan supo que al calormeno no le gustaba hablar de su pasado.

—Es un espía mi reina, está aquí para pasar información a los calormenos—susurró Castor.

Lemec miró mal al castor.

—No soy un espía, soy ¡un sastre!—gritó.

Después de ser informada, Susan preparó su maleta de viaje y bajó. Al parecer Hier, el capitán de la guardia iba a ir con ellos, al igual que Tal ceres. No quería perder la oportunidad de conocer a la solandiana así que le pidió a su hermano que fuese con el capitán y ella con la regente

—Por favor Peter, hazme ese favor—le pidió con ojos de corderito degollado.

Peter suspiró.

—De acuerdo—le hizo una señal a Hier para que montara con él.

El hombre estaba un poco extrañado, pero aun así asintió y se montó con el Rey en el carruaje. Se hizo el silencio en cuanto los caballos empezaron a tirar y Peter maldijo a su hermana por hacerle una cosa como esa.

Sin embargo Susan no dejó ni un momento para el silencio.

—¡Hola Tal! Quiero decir, Ceres, se me olvidaba. Aunque si te gusta que te llame Tal, solo tienes que decírmelo—sonrió Susan.

La solandiana estaba confundida.

—Podéis llamarme como deseéis, alteza—respondió extrañada.

—Te llamaré Ceres—sonrió Susan—.Dime Ceres, ¿te gusta algún hombre? O pensándolo mejor, con ese pelo corto y esos pantalones debería replantear mi pregunta, ¿te gusta alguna mujer?

Ceres abrió la boca muy sorprendida, ¿¡Que acababa de preguntarle la reina!? Pero debía recordar que tenía que mantener la calma.

—Yo… no me gusta nadie—dijo poniendo énfasis en las palabras—.De cualquier sexo, alteza. Deseo concentrarme en mi trabajo, que es proteger Solandia de los Calormenos—sonrió Ceres, aunque lo más probable es que fuese una sonrisa falsa.

Susan se rió y empezó a acariciarse el pelo.

—Debes de relajarte y vivir la vida, vivirás menos estresada y te saldrán después las canas—sonrió.

Ceres asintió y dio por terminada la conversación. Aunque no fue la primera vez en el viaje que empezó a hablar como una cotorra, a criterio de la solandiana. Aunque lo que ella no sabía, era que Susan solo intentaba ser amable con ella y (según los pensamientos de la reina) encontrar ''su lado femenino''. Aunque, por supuesto, lo segundo era una estupidez.

Sin embargo Peter hubiera deseado el incesante parloteo de Susan al sobrio viaje que tenía con el hombre. Su mirada azul celeste casi brillante miraba todo el rato por la ventana y no pronunció ni una palabra. Tal vez no veía apropiado viajar con un rey o tal vez era que no tuvieran nada que decirse.

Al segundo día de viaje, casi estaban en la tierra de los gigantes. Pararon sus carruajes en una pequeña posada que los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Castor y Castora querían que los reyes narnianos comiesen en sus habitaciones. Susan aceptó ese trato privilegiado, pero Peter deseaba cenar en compañía de Hier y Ceres para conocerlos mejor, estos dos se sorprendieron muchísimo.

—Me sorprende que alguien de la realeza Narniana se siente con nosotros, dos pobres plebeyos—dijo la solandiana.

Peter sonrió, una sonrisa torcida.

—Me gusta conocer a las personas con las que estoy.

Entonces, la puerta del local se abrió y entraron sin previo aviso, un montón de caballeros calormenos. Iban armados y era una visión extraña, puesto que nunca había habido calormenos tan al norte.

Peter se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?—preguntó, con la mano ya en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Venimos escoltando a Tarkaan Ghemor—dijo uno de ellos.

—¿Tarkaan Ghemor está aquí?—preguntó Tal levantándose de la mesa.

Hier rápidamente la cogió de los hombros, aunque ella se resistió.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó la solandiana.

—Tranquilízate Tal, ya sabes que no puedes hacerle nada. Tenemos un tratado de paz—le recordó el albino.

Ella miró la puerta con desesperación y luego a Hier. Asintió y habló, aunque en su voz, se notaba que intentaba contener la ira.

—Es hora de que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches.

Tras decir esto, abandonó la sala y subió arriba. Peter no entendía nada, no sabía quién era Tarkaan Ghemor y porque Tal había reaccionado así.

Entonces, entró en la sala un calormeno. Iba vestido muy elegantemente, con ropas lujosas y joyas, los ojos un poco pintados de negro, no tenía barba y llevaba su pelo negro echado hacia atrás con unos 40 años más o menos. Miró el lugar elegantemente hasta que se encontró con el Rey Narniano, entonces se acercó a él mientras sonreía.

—¡Peter el Magnífico!—hizo una reverencia, aunque al estilo calormeno—Es un placer conocerle.

Peter asintió.

—Me temo que yo no tengo ni idea de quién es usted—dijo el rey.

—Mi nombre es Ghemor, soy Tarkaan Ghemor, el Tarkaan más querido por el Tisroc (que viva para siempre)

Hier se adelantó al rey.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ghemor?—preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.

—Solo un viaje turístico por el norte de Narnia. Ahora que nuestros países son amigos, no importa que un calormeno esté aquí, ¿verdad?

Hier apretó los puños.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Peter, conciliador—sin embargo nosotros nos vamos ya. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

—¿Dónde vais?—preguntó el calormeno.

Peter e Hier se miraron.

—Me temo que es un secreto de estado—dijo Peter—.Que paséis buena velada.

Ghemor asintió y volvió con sus hombres. Peter e Hier subieron arriba en silencio, aunque no hacían faltas las palabras para explicar que ambos veían a Tarkaan Ghemor muy sospechoso.

Al día siguiente, llegaron al país de los gigantes.

Según los informes, la giganta se encontraba en la parte meridional del norte. Llegaron hasta un poblado donde decían que se escondía la giganta. Era de día, pero aun así nevaba y hacía frío. Aquello le recordó a Peter la primera vez que visitó aquel mundo.

Todos los gigantes (de más de 5 metros) los miraban mal, pero se suponía que sus países estaban en paz, pero aún seguía habiendo viejos resentimientos.

Se acercaron a un gigante que estaba trabajando el metal.

—Disculpe—dijo Peter—nos gustaría saber si ha oído hablar sobre una giganta que se está volviendo muy famosa por aquí.

El gigante miró al narniano y luego escupió al suelo.

—No he oído tal cosa—dijo con voz grave y profunda.

Hier pensó que aquella no era manera de sacar información así que se adelantó al rey y sacó una bolsita de oro.

—Tal vez el contenido de esta bolsa te refresque la memoria—dijo totalmente serio.

El gigante miró la bolsa y la tiró al suelo.

—¿Creéis que podéis intentar sobornarme?—preguntó muy enfadado.

Hier suspiró y entonces sacó otra cosa del bolsillo. Era negra, y parecía…

—… ¿Eso es carbón?—le preguntó Susan a Peter.

El gigante también se dio cuenta y dejó caer el martillo.

—No juegues conmigo, hombre blanco, ¿es carbón?—preguntó con la boca abierta.

Hier sonrió triunfante.

—Exacto. Vivo al lado de una mina y tal vez pueda recompensarte… si has oído algo, claro. Tengo kilos y kilos de carbón—dijo el Capitán.

Peter estaba impresionado.

—¿Cómo hace eso?—le susurró a Tal.

—Es capitán de la guardia, está acostumbrado a tratar con delincuentes—le dijo ella.

El gigante cogió el carbón y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—He escuchado que un grupo de gigantes se reúnen a medianoche en mitad del bosque. No sé nada más—tras decir esto, se puso de nuevo manos a la obra.

oOoOoOoO

Lucy le dio un beso en la frente antes de quemar el cadáver de Xenia. Luego, furiosa se acercó a Kalhed.

—¡Espero que me des una explicación sobre lo que acaba de pasar!—le gritó.

El calormeno también estaba afectado por la muerte de la ninfa, aunque solo era porque había un asesino entre ellos y eso le preocupaba.

—Ha muerto blanquita, ahora está con el gran Tash—dijo apenado.

—¡Tienes que averiguar quién ha sido!—le ordenó.

Kalhed iba a replicar algo, pero sabía que la narniana tenía razón, tenían que averiguar quién era el asesino. Cogió a Lucy del brazo y se la llevó detrás de unos árboles.

—Tienes razón, el crimen no puede quedar impune. Pero ahora no vamos a descubrir quien es el asesino y no puedo hacer un juicio, ¿entiendes? Tenemos que escapar y rápido—le dijo con voz apremiante—.Antes de que los Vástagos nos encuentren. Tenemos que llegar a nuestros hogares.

Lucy le pegó una patada al suelo.

—Pero antes de llegar, el asesino de Xenia debe de ser juzgado—dijo la muchacha.

Kalhed asintió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Te juro en el nombre del gran Tash que el crimen no quedará impune.

Lucy le miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Entonces esto es una especie… ¿de alianza?—preguntó.

El calormeno se sorprendió y tardó un rato en responder. El solo quería ser un buen líder de su grupo y ser justo. Lucy la blanquita narniana era molestia casi todo el rato, pero ahora los dos tenían la misma causa. Ella sin embargo no dejaba de mirarle la cicatriz de debajo del ojo y pensó con tristeza que ya Xenia no podría curársela jamás.

—Una breve alianza—Lucy se dio la vuelta, pero Kalhed la retuvo—.Espera. Si vuelves desafiarme delante de mis hombres o quitarme del poder… estate segura de que esta vez serás tú la que amanezca muerta.


	9. Frío

—Tenemos que ir de inmediato a esa reunión, así descubriremos a la giganta con la perla en acción—dijo Tal, decidida mientras desenvainaba su espada.

—Querida, si vamos muchos nos pillaran—dijo Susan.

—Pero si necesitamos ayuda, ¿Quién no socorrerá?—preguntó Hier.

Todos miraron al sumo monarca, que parecía pensativo y esperaron expectantes a que terminara de concentrarse.

—Susan, puedes quedarte con un grupo de arqueros en la retaguardia, Ceres, tú con otros cuantos aguardando una señal por si nos atacan—miró al albino—.Hier y yo nos encargaremos de esto.

Tal y como Peter ordenó, se internaron en el bosque, cada uno con su misión propia y como el gigante les había informado, un grupo de una docena de gigantes se reunió en el bosque a medianoche y empezó a cantar. Entonces, una mujer giganta, negra y con rizos, apareció llevando una perla naranja en un colgante.

—¡Yo soy la elegida por la diosa!—dijo la giganta—¡Y mi palabra será la ley!

—¡Su palabra será la ley!—gritaron los gigantes.

Entonces, Peter e Hier entraron en escena.

—Se acabó la reunión, chicos—dijo Peter—y tú, giganta, entrégame la perla.

Todos los gigantes se giraron al verlos incluida la que llevaba la perla. En cuanto Peter miró a los ojos a la giganta, sintió como los músculos se le relajaban y su mente se sumergía en un placentero baño caliente y dejó de atender todo lo que estaba haciendo. La espada cayó de su mano.

En cambio, Hier no sintió nada. Miró al rey extrañado, ya que tenía cara de bobo.

—Rey Peter, psss—le siseó, pero este ya no atendía—.Rey Peter.

—Me temo que él ya no te hará caso—se acercó lentamente al albino—Curioso, tu no pareces afectado—sonrió—.Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Hier alzó su espada y atacó a la giganta dañándole el brazo.

—Que te he pillado desprevenida—intentó darle otra estocada, pero la giganta le detuvo.

—Si no fuera porque eres quien eres, ahora mismo te partiría esa cabeza tuya—dijo la giganta, con furia en la voz.

Hier le dio otra estocada y esta vez sí dañó a la giganta.

—¡Ah!—gritó—Niño narniano, combate con tu amigo—ordenó—¡A muerte!

Peter giró hasta Hier y levantó la espada para atacarle, sin rechistar. Hier consiguió pararle y esquivar sus golpes, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía estar haciéndolo mucho tiempo más, el rey Peter era un gran espadachín. Se enzarzaron a una pelea a muerte muy rápida en la que el albino no sabía que iba a pasar después, hasta que sintiéndolo mucho, congeló al rey Peter. No le gustaban sus poderes, porque le hacían sentir más diferente de lo que era.

Solo congelaba en caso de emergencia, ya que no sabía controlar su poder y no le gustaba sentirse raro. Lo peor de todo era sentirse diferente.

—Pero, ¿Qué esperabas? Eres un _Frío_ —sonrió la giganta, leyéndole la mente.

Hier no entendía nada ¿un frio? ¿Qué era eso?

—Con esta perla no solo puedo controlar a las personas, sino que puedo leer sus almas y pensamientos—dijo acercándose a Hier que de repente la ropa le apretaba muchísimo y no podía respirar—.Sé que fuiste encontrado hace 10 años por los solandianos y que no recuerdas nada de tu vida anterior, que fuiste reeducado con sus estúpidas costumbres y su creencia en ese león bobalicón.

—¡Deja de hablar! ¡Cállate!—gritó Hier—Tú no sabes nada de quien soy, solo quieres confundirme.

—Y que no has envejecido ni un solo día desde aquello—se jactó la giganta—.Que aunque te han dicho que eres un narniano, tu siempre has sentido que eras diferente…—se acercó muchísimo a Hier, le cogió la cara y le besó en los labios—.Porque no eres como los demás, eres un frio… y no te preocupes, _ella_ está volviendo.

Entonces, en ese silencio, alguien gritó.

—¡Ahora!

Se trataba de la reina Susan. Veinte flechas cayeron sobre ellos y una de ella en la cabeza de la giganta, que se derrumbó en el suelo. Saliendo de su asombro, el albino cogió el colgante que contenía la perla y en cuanto lo hizo, los demás salieron de su parsimonia. Por supuesto que los gigantes no se quedaron quietos y empezaron a atacar a los narnianos.

Con sus puños como armas, empezó la pelea, llena de sangre y golpes por doquier. Susan se vio un poco sobrecogida por los acontecimientos y se alejó un poco del tumulto. Tal Ceres y su grupo llegaron como un toro a arrasar todo a su paso. Al matar al primer gigante, los demás salieron corriendo en la dirección contraria.

Afortunadamente ningún solandiano había muerto. Peter se acercó a Hier y le cogió la perla.

—Será mejor que guardemos esto en su sitio seguro—dijo.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—dijo una voz entre los árboles.

Todos se giraron a ver que era y se trataba de un calormeno, uno de los soldados de Tarkaan Ghemor.

—Así que dadnos la perla y nadie saldrá herido—dijo.

Tal desenvainó su espada.

—¿Es Ghemor quien os envía?—preguntó con furia y con la espada en el aire. Peter la retuvo—¿¡No tiene huevos suficientes como para venir el en persona!?

Detrás del calormeno aparecieron cuarenta más, pero al parecer eso no calló a Tal.

—Tarkaan Ghemor no sabe nada de esto sucia solandiana—dijo el hombre.

—Eso no se lo creé nadie—respondió ella.

Peter la soltó y se adelantó a todos.

—No vamos a soltar la perla sin pelear—admitió.

El calormeno asintió sonriente.

—Me lo temía—hizo un gesto con la mano—¡Al ataque!

Los cuarenta calormenos acorralaron a los solandianos y narnianos y segundos después empezaron a pelear. Hier, aun con la perla, intentó escaparse, pero no pudo. Entonces, un calormeno intentó apoderarse de la perla y hubo un forcejeo entre los dos. La perla voló por los aires y cayó en manos de un calormeno que se largó corriendo a través del bosque.

Hier corrió detrás de él, entonces de la nada, el suelo de debajo del calormeno se convirtió en hielo y este se resbaló. Hier le pegó una patada y cogió la perla de nuevo. A veces su poder estaba bien. Mientras, los demás pelearon con los calormenos y Tal lo hacía con una ferocidad que asustaba.

Cinco minutos después se retiraron los calormenos porque los estaba masacrando. El rey Peter se acercó a Hier.

—¿La tienes?—preguntó mientras hiperventilaba.

El albino asintió y se la entrego, aunque estaba un poco manchada de sagre. Peter la cogió con la mirada triunfal. Habían encontrado la primera perla.

oOoOoOoOo

—¿Creéis que lo lograremos?—preguntó Edmund detrás de los árboles.

—Si seguimos los pasos de Kalhed, si—dijo la solandiana, que se llamaba Atizi. Desconocían su apellido.

Desde hacía unos días ella les había estado contando lo sucedido en Narnia últimamente, aunque se extrañaba de que no lo supiesen los hermanos. Les habló de sí misma, llevaba más de un año en aquella prisión.

Por lo tanto ninguno de allí tenía ni idea de que Solandia había sido liberada de los calormenos, eso es algo que solo sabemos nosotros.

Ahora estaban esperando en las afueras de una ciudad Vástaga, vestidos de pies a cabeza. Entonces, desde el otro lado de la calle, les llegó la señal. Cruzaron rápidamente y llegaron junto al resto del grupo, todos vestidos de pies a cabeza con túnicas.

—Creo que llamamos mucho la atención—dijo Edmund.

—¿Prefieres volver a la prisión?—preguntó Kalhed—Si, temía que no. Volvamos a repasar el plan: Edmund, Atizi y yo iremos a secuestrar a un Vástago, después, el zorro narniano, la blanquita y el telmarino vais a conseguir alimentos. Los demás id preguntando medios de transporte.

—Compra también medicinas e intenta curarte la cicatriz que tienes debajo del ojo—avisó Lucy, que no podía aguantar la situación higiénica que estaban viviendo. Al menos ya no andaba con un vestido corto, sino una especie de burka para que no los recocnocieran.

Lucy se despidió de Edmund y le deseó suerte.

Kalhed, Atizi y Edmund se encaminaron dentro de la ciudad, dispuestos a secuestrar a alguien a quien no echara nadie de menos. Entonces vieron a un vagabundo o al menos lo parecía y le llevaron en un callejón.

—Vástago—dijo Kalhed—.Dinos, ¿Cómo podemos salir de este país sin que nos descubran?

El vagabundo miró a sus secuestradores.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó desorientado.

Atizi le pegó una patada.

—Ha preguntado cómo salir del país.

Edmund empezó a sentir pena por el escamoso, sus compañeros estaban siendo muy crueles, pero no dijo nada. Odiaba sentirse impotente y más aún saber que no hacia lo que su corazón le dijese. Ya tuvo problemas en el pasado metiendo la pata aliándose con la gente equivocada.

El hombre empezó a llorar y a hablar.

—Yo… no lo sé… lejos de aquí hay un portal que conecta con vuestros países… pero está muy vigilado, no podréis pasar—lloró el hombre—.Pero podéis intentar comprar un barco y navegar hacía el norte.

Esta vez fue Edmund quien habló.

—Vendrás con nosotros y nos guiarás tu—dijo cogiéndole del cuello y obligándole a andar.

—Pero yo soy un simple mendigo, no sé nada de…—pero Edmund le tapó la boca.

—Cállate, estos dos te matarán para evitar que alertes a las autoridades. Te estoy salvando la vida—le susurró.

Lo primero que necesitaban era un barco, pero no tenían ninguno, asíque necesitaban comprar uno, pero no tenían dinero…

—Cerca de aquí hay una casa de empeños—dijo el vástago.

Atizi, Kalhed y Edmund se miraron, pues tenían poco con lo que obsequiar. Entonces Edmund se miró la muñeca: allí estaba su reloj de oro, un reloj que había sido un regalo de su padre y le daba una profunda tristeza separarse de él. Pero necesitaban llegar a Narnia o estarían perdidos. El Vástago les indicó el camino y entraron los cuatro vestidos de pies a cabeza.

—Hola—dijo Edmund poniendo voz de mujer—.Me gustaría saber que me pueden dar por esto—dijo entregando el reloj.

El Vástago miró el reloj con curiosidad y Edmund cayó en la cuenta que allí iban siglos retrasados.

—Se trata de un sofisticado aparato para medir el tiempo. Es muy sensible y hay que darle cuerda y…—pero el vástago le interrumpió.

—Sí. Aquí los llamamos relojes—dijo sacando una caja llena de ellos. Edmund se sintió como un tonto y Atizi se rió—.Pero puedo darte 100 piezas por él, se ve que está hecho de oro.

—¡Por supuesto que está hecho de oro! Es un _Rolex_ —respondió Edmmund, indignado.

Los cuatros salieron de la casa de empeños y compraron el barco más grande que pudieron, también fruta, verduras y agua. Se reunieron con su grupo al ponerse el sol y llevándose al mendigo con ellos se embarcaron en las inexploradas aguas de Narnia.

* * *

 **¡Por fin han encontrado la perla de la mente! Sabemos un poco más de la historia de Hier, su pasado y lo que significan sus poderes. No os dejeis engañar tan facilmente, solo digo eso. En cuanto a los hermano menores, han llegado a la segunda parte de su viaje a casa. Edmund tiene grandes conflictos internos sobre sus compañeros, aunque no como Lucy (la valiente) dice todo lo que piensa en voz alta. Veremos que tendrá debates internos sobre si lo que hace está bien o mal, si es merecedor de ser Edmund el Justo.**


	10. El origen del odio

Esta vez Tal viajó con Peter, ya que el monarca necesitaba hablar con la solandiana. A pesar de que había ayudado a recuperar la perla, seguía pareciendo enfadada porque su hermaqna y él estuviesen allí.

—Ceres creo que debemos de hablar—dijo Peter, utilizando el mismo tono cuando quería regañar a Edmund.

La solandiana dejó de mirar por la ventana y observó a Peter, extrañada.

—Decidme, majestad—respondió irónicamente.

—¿Quién es Tarkaan Ghemor? ¿Por qué le odias tanto?—preguntó.

Ella suspiró y se sentó erguida.

—Era y es un Tarkaan muy celebre y querido por el Tisroc. Tanto es así que durante varios años fue el intendente de Sol Eclipsado… muchos años, en mi niñez—Peter se preparó para oír la historia—.No sé si sabéis que viví en los campos de trabajo de las minas de Sol Eclipsado cuando era niña. Cada cierto tiempo Sol Eclipsado tenían un nuevo regente. Una noche, mientras nos moríamos de hambre por llevar sin comer durante días, unos sucios calormenos se llevaron a mi madre a rastras.

—Lo siento—dijo Peter, imaginándose lo peor.

La mirada de furia de Tal era asombrosa.

—Grité para que se quedara junto a nosotros, pero jamás la volví a ver—se limpió una lagrima que le acababa de escapar—.Mi padre nos contó que Tarkaan Ghemor (que era el intendente en ese momento) había dado orden de ejecutar a mineros al azar para mantener el miedo en la gente. Cuando supe lo que le habían hecho a mi madre juré que cuando tuviera la suficiente edad me uniría a la resistencia solandiana y acabaría con todos los calormenos.

La solandia apretaba tanto la mano que le empezó a salir sangre por clavarse las uñas.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad—dijo cogiéndole la mano para darle ánimos—.Pero no puedes odiar a una raza solo por un hombre.

—¿¡Un hombre!?—gritó Tal levantándose—¡Su pueblo lleva 300 años esclavizándonos, torturándonos y aniquilándonos! ¡Son una raza de sabandijas que no deberían existir!—gritó con odio y furia.

Peter no podía creer las barbaridades que estaban saliendo por la boca de la regente de Sol Eclipsado.

—¿Eso crees de verdad? Ahora dime: un bebe calormeno, que no tiene la culpa de los delitos que ha cometido su pueblo, ¿le asesinarías?—preguntó con convicción.

Aquella pregunta dejó a Tal perpleja.

—No lo sé. Ese bebe crecerá alguna vez y se convertirá en un odioso calormeno que matará a niños solandianos inocentes—dijo Tal con odio en la voz.

—Entonces si le matas estarías poniéndote al mismo nivel que los que mataron a tu madre. Al mismo nivel que Tarkaan Ghemor—dijo el rey Peter, el magnífico.

Tal se quedó con la boca abierta y luego cruzó los brazos y se reclinó en el asiento. No sabía que contestar.

—¿No has conocido nunca a un calormeno agradable?—preguntó sonriente, le gustaba verla sin saber que contestar.

Ella empezó a pensar y después de un rato se le iluminó la cara.

—El único al que conocí y que me dejó un buen recuerdo, fue un hombre. Era muy pequeña e hice que un caballo tirase a un gran general del Tisroc. Iban a azotarme, pero entonces llegó mi héroe—pronunció esa palabra son una sonrisa esperanzada en la cara— y les convenció de que no lo hiciera. Luego me dijo que era una niña muy lista y me dio una manzana. La primera manzana que comí en mi vida.

OoOoOoOoO

En el otro carro iban sin embargo con una conversación más amena o mejor dicho, solo estaba el parloteo de Susan sobre los últimos chismorreos. Hier se tapaba los oídos y se estaba volviendo loco.

—Entonces Whinney me dijo que de ningún modo aceptaría salir con Jorge sin antes presentarle a sus padre y claro, Jorge…

—¡Ya basta!—la interrumpió Hier—Reina Susan ¡Me duelen los oídos!

Ella, en vez de molestarse, se rio.

—Oh Hier lo siento, pero cuando empiezo ya no puedo parar, pero todo el mundo está acostumbrado a escucharme. Por cierto, ¿le gusta mi vestido? Es solandiano y está confeccionado por Lemec el sastre, un hombre divino. Creo que voy a pedirle que me haga más vestidos así.

Entonces Hier la detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo has dicho?—preguntó de repente, con la cara descompuesta.

—Que voy a pedirle que me haga más vestidos—respondió Susan.

—No, no , no, lo de antes.

—¿Qué es un hombre divino?—preguntó.

—No—dijo Hier muy serio—¿Lemec el espía calormeno es tu sastre?

Susan se cruzó de brazos.

—No es un espía, es un sastre al que desterraron de calormen—dijo enfurruñada.

Hier se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Es un espía mi reina! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!—gritó—¿Por qué crees que le llaman Lemec el espía?

Susan bufó.

—Bah, solo son habladurías.

—Por eso los hombres de Tarkaan Ghemor sabía dónde estaba la perla, por eso nos tendieron esa emboscada—dijo Hier, más seguro.

Susan aun confiaba en Lemec, no iba a dejar que la convencieran tan fácilmente de que era un espía calormeno.

—Le recomendaría que dejase de verle—dijo.

Susan alzó la ceja.

—Yo soy la reina y yo soy la que decide que hacer y a quien ver.

OOoOoOOoOoOo

Llevaban tres días en el barco y se dirigían al norte, a calormen. Tras las primeras veinticuatro horas, era muy fácil acostumbrarse al constante bamboleo del barco y se te quitaban las ganas de vomitar. Edmund no podía entender como Atizi, una solandiana, podía convivir con tantos calormenos sin rechistar ni odio de por medio, sabiendo que su pueblo había sido esclavo durante trescientos años. Tal vez llevaba tanto tiempo siendo esclava que se le había olvidado lo que era tener un pensamiento propio.

Decidió acercarse a ella.

—Hola—la saludó.

La solandiana le saludó también.

—Hola narniano.

Edmund sonrió. Atizi era muy guapa, sus marcas solandianas eran hipnotizantes. Tenía el pelo rojo oscuro.

—¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos a Solandia?—le preguntó—¿Algún hombre esperándote?

Atizi sonrió y bajó la mirada un poco azorada.

—Ninguno que yo sepa—se rio—. Pero tengo familia allí, aunque están en la resistencia contra los calormenos, así que no sé si están vivos—suspiró.

Edmund asintió.

—Si no tienes a nadie no tienes porque seguir con estos bandidos. Puedes venirte con Lucy y conmigo—dijo intentando camelarsela.

Atizi sonrió pícaramente y alzó una ceja.

—¿Enserio?—dijo mientras se alejaba—¿Y quién dice que quiera ir con vosotros?

—Necesitarás a un hombre que te proteja—prosiguió Edmund, solo para hacerla enfadar.

Aquello surgió efecto y Atizi desenvainó su espada.

—¿Tengo pinta de necesitar protección?—preguntó.

Mientras estos dos hablaban, Lucy no podía dejar de mirar al Vástago esclavizado y fue a quejarse a Kalhed, que estaba hechado en el camarote del capitán durmiendo una siesta. Uno de sus hombres custodiaba la puerta.

—No puedes pasar—le prohibió.

—Necesito hablar con Kalhed—informó con los brazos en jarras.

Ahora llevaba puesta ropa vástaga de hombre, que era una camisa de manga corta ajustada con una chaqueta hecha de metales (muy resistente por cierto), pantalones anchos y marrones y unas botas. No podía seguir llevando el vestido de fin de año. Ahora al menos podía moverse con libertad.

—Él está ocupado—respondió el calormeno.

—¡Pero si le estoy viendo a través del cristal dormir!—gritó Lucy.

—Asharn déjala entrar, a ver si se calla—gritó desde dentro desperezándose.

Lucy sonrió triunfal y entró al camarote

—¡Articulo uno de la declaración universal de los derechos humanos!—gritó Lucy, pisando fuerte—Todos los seres humanos nacen libres e iguales en dignidad y derechos.

El calormeno parpadeó varias veces.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Es el articulo uno de la declaración de derechos humanos—repitió Lucy—.Debes darle un trato justo a ese pobre vástago que tienes en la bodega.

—Eso no es humano—respondió Kalhed, desperezándose—.Es un hombre lagarto.

—¡Pero no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Nos ha ayudado!—protestó Lucy.

—Porque le hemos obligado blanquita—dijo mientras miraba el horizonte, restándole importancia.

Lucy suspiró. Ella seguiría haciéndole compañía y dándole de comer. El vástago se llamaba Dyro y era viudo, pero poco más había que contar sobre él.

Entonces, Kalhed vio por la ventana que se acercaba una tormenta. Se le erizaron los pelos. Él siempre había vivido en Tashbaan la capitán de Calormen, y nunca había visto una tormenta marina, solo había escuchado historias. Lucy se dio cuenta al ver la cara de pánico del calormeno.

—Nunca has estado en una tormenta en alta mar, ¿verdad?—le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Algún problema?—respondió sin dejar de mirar el negro horizonte.

Lucy sonrió y se puso a su lado, era más alto e imponía más, pero tan solo un par de años mayor que Peter.

—No hay que tenerle miedo a lo desconocido, Kalhed—sonrió Lucy con cierto tono de burla.

Él se volvió, con una expresión de enfado.

—¿¡Quien ha dicho que yo tenga miedo!?—gritó—¡Yo no tengo miedo de nada!—abrió la puerta de la cabina—¡Sal de aquí blanquita! ¡No quiero volver a verte en lo que queda de día!

Empujó a Lucy fuera y esta cayó al suelo. Asharn, el guardia, la miraba como diciendo ''Te lo advertí''

* * *

 **El incidente de la madre de Tal la marcó profundamente y ha definido la persona que ella es ahora, pero ¿creeis que tanto odio es justificado? Tambien es un acontecimiento muy importante. En cuanto a Edmund, por supuesto que él sabe que Atizi sabe defenderse sola, solo quería pelear con ella un poco ;)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	11. Mestiza

Hacía varios días que habían llegado a Sol Eclipsado y Susan ya había vuelto a llamar a Lemec el sastre calormeno para que le confeccionara ropa de montar a caballo. La reina alegaba que ahora que tenía posibilidades, no iba a privarse de un vestuario más grande que el océano.

Mientras, Tal hablaba con Peter.

—¿Qué crees que significaba lo de que ella estaba volviendo?—le preguntó la solandiana.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que los narnianos estuviesen allí, estaban en contra de los calormenos y los enemigos de sus amigos eran sus amigos.

Peter la miró de soslayo.

—Solo pude pensar en Jadis y como Hier tiene esos poderes…

—Conozco a Hier desde hace tiempo, puedo asegurarle que es un buen hombre. Sé que puede parecer un hombre muy hosco, pero creo que es muy tierno—sonrió la solandiana.

En ese momento, llegó el capitán de la guardia.

—Hablando del rey de Roma—dijo Peter al acercarse.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó el capitán.

—No es nada. Dígame, ¿Qué hace aquí?—preguntó.

—Ya he avisado a la reina Susan, tienen que venir conmigo a la sala de recepciones de inmediato.

oOoOoOoOoOOo

La joven Susan no sabía porque el capitán le había dicho que fuese a la sala de recepciones, pero estaba muy curiosa y no rechistó. Cuando entró, se encontró a una chica joven, de unos catorce o dieciséis años. Susan no entendía a que venía tanto revuelo hasta que cayó en la cuenta: era una niña calormena, su pelo rizado y negro como la noche la delataba y su piel morena, sus pomulos altos y su nariz eran totalmente calormenos. Sin lugar a dudas. Pero había una cosa que era extraña en ella. Sus marcas. Tenía las marcas azules, como pinturas de guerra, que poseían los solandianos.

Parecía asustada, iba vestida con una camiseta por encima del ombligo y una larga falda.

—¿Eres mitad calormena, mitad solandiana?—preguntó Susan acercándose a ella, mientras sonreía alucinada.

La chica miró a la reina y asintió.

—Me llamo Koral, pero que no os puedo decir mi apellido, ni quien es mi familia—dijo exaltada, parecía muy nerviosa—.He escapado de mi casa, mi padre me tenía encerrada como a una prisionera. Nunca he sabido si había niños mestizos como yo, y si los había, no sé si están vivos. Tal vez mi padre me protegía o quizás se avergonzaba de mí—soltó de golpe, parecía que lo llevaba guardado desde hacía tiempo.

—Y dime, ¿tu padre es calormeno o solandiano?—preguntó Susan. Koral era muy guapa, no tanto como ella, pero sí muy guapa. Aunque si siempre había estado encerrada, seguro que se sentía como un monstruo.

—No voy a traicionarle. Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años y no voy a traicionarle ahora que él está solo. He venido aquí a pedir asilo político… si me lo permite, alteza—dijo Koral, casi al borde del llanto.

Susan se rio y la abrazó.

—No te preocupes, aquí tienes tu nuevo hogar. Pero tendrás que trabajar—dijo Susan—¿Quieres ser mi dama de compañía?

Koral se limpió las lágrimas.

—¡Por supuesto mi reina!—gritó—Lo que usted me diga.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uno de los calormenos al servicio de Kalhed, había muerto esa noche. Estaba en la cubierta y con el bamboleo del barco se había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Kalhed hizo las cuentas y ya eran 22 personas que habían muerto bajo su mando. Y cada uno le pesaba.

Enrollaron su cuerpo en vendas y lo tiraron por la borda. Edmund se sintió mal, pues no sabía ni su nombre. Desde la muerte del hombre, el ambiente era más crispado en el barco y continuamente había peleas.

Después de la tormenta, llegó un periodo de calma donde casi no soplaba el viento y tenían la sensación de estar varados en medio de ninguna parte, lo que provocaba más peleas en el barco. Kalhed empezó a obsesionarse y casi no salía de su camarote.

Mientras, Atizi y Edmund empezaban a conocerse. La solandiana tenía mucho desparpajo.

—Entonces mi caballo Philip confundió la manzana con una zanahoria—terminó de contar el rey.

Ambos se rieron. Había estado a punto de decirle muchas veces que él era el rey de Narnia, pero siempre volvía a poner los pies en la tierra antes de que se le fuese la lengua. Siempre había sido muy confiado y eso le había traído problemas en el pasado.

—Pues mi hermana mayor una vez jugó contra un calormeno al ajedrez y le ganó. El niño se enfadó tanto que se puso rojo—sonrió—Fue la primera vez que vi perder a un calormeno y jamás se me olvidará.

Edmund asintió.

—Por supuesto tú jamás con tu intelecto podrías.

—¿¡Me estás llamando tonta!?—preguntó enfadada.

—No, solo más lenta que la mayoría—se rio.

Atizi le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Eres imbécil!—gritó.

Edmund hizo como si se enfadara.

—¡Pues ya no podrás quedarte conmigo y Lucy!—gritó cruzando los brazos.

Atizi tragó saliva.

—Oh, Edmund, era una broma…

—No—negó alzando la cabeza.

—Por favooooor—suplicó la solandiana mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento, llegó Lucy.

—Ed, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó.

—Lucy tu y yo viviremos en Narnia, completamente solos—dijo el chico mirando a Atizi—¿Qué querías?

—Tengo hambre y el barco está gobernado por hombres. Les tengo miedo y necesito comida—explicó.

Edmund suspiró.

—De acuerdo, ahora voy—dijo cogiendo a su hermana del brazo.

Cuando llegaron a proa, eso parecía una batalla naval por la comida: todos se daban puñetazos y se saltaban los dientes, iba ganando un hombre fuerte y el zorro narniano.

—¡Ey! ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?—gritó Edmund dando golpes a una cazuela.

Todo el mundo paró de pelear de repente.

—¡No estamos quedando sin comida y sin agua!—gritó uno de ellos.

Edmund se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—Traed al vástago—ordenó.

Minutos después, estaba el anciano en la cubierta, deshidratado y muerto de sed.

—Dinos vástago, ¿hay alguna isla donde repostar?—preguntó Edmund

El pobre hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Yo no lo sé… deberíamos haber llegado ya a una de las islas… tal vez la tormenta nos haya desviado del rumbo…—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¡Mentiras!—gritó un telmarino.

Toda la tripulación empezó a gritarle al hombre y amenazarle. Viendo que le iban a matar, Lucy fue a llamar a Kalhed, ya que pronto habría un botín a bordo. Esas palabras alertaron al calormeno y salió fuera lo antes que pudo.

Todos al verle llegar, imponente se callaron y soltaron al saco de huesos que era el vástago.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Kalhed.

—El vástago nos ha mentido y nos ha enviado a una muerte segura—dijo el zorro—.Yo propongo que le tiremos por la borda.

Todos empezaron a gritar a modo de aprobación, incluida Atizi.

—¿Pero os estáis oyendo?—gritó Lucy—Estamos desesperados lo sé, pero no podemos echarle la culpa y matarle. Realmente esos años en la cárcel vástaga os han cambiado. Decidme, ¿erais así cuando llegasteis?

Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y después reanudaron la conversación.

—¡Votos a favor de tirar al vástago al agua!—gritó un archenlandes.

Todos levantaron las manos y zarpa. Después miraron a Kalhed, su jefe. El calormeno sintió las miradas de toda la tripulación fijas en él y sonrió. Se acercó al hombre y le cogió del cuello.

—¡¿Creías que te íbamos a dejar vivir?!—preguntó con una sonrisa y voz malévola—Nos has condenado a la muerte pero créeme que tu morirás antes.

Todos empezaron a reírse y a vitorear, entonces prepararon una tabla por donde iban a tirarle.

—¡No por favor! ¡Tened piedad!—gritó el anciano, con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Os lo suplico! ¡Ha sido la tormenta que os ha desviado del curso! ¡Lo prometo!

Kalhed le pegó un puñetazo que le tiró al suelo. Sus hombres aprovecharon para atarle los pies y las manos.

La respuesta de Lucy no se hizo de esperar.

—¡Articulo diez de la declaración universal de los derechos humanos!—gritó—¡Tiene derecho a un juicio justo!

Pero empezaron a echarla para atrás y pronto solo veía las espaldas de sus compañeros de a bordo.

—¡Kalhed no lo hagas! ¡Tú dios no estaría de acuerdo!—gritó corriendo de nuevo a primera línea, casi llorando por la atrocidad que estaban a punto de cometer.

Pero Edmund la cogió a tiempo y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero…—respondió.

—¿Quieres caer tú también?—le preguntó Edmund—Recuerda lo que te dijo Kalhed sobre amanecer con un cuchillo si no seguías sus órdenes. Prefiero que muera un desconocido que mi hermana menor

Lucy miró a su hermano y empezó de nuevo a correr hacia Kalhed, pero Edmund y Atizi la cogieron de manos y pies antes de que pudiera llegar.

Le pegaron al anciano patadas y puñetazos hasta que Kalhed puso fin. Cogió de nuevo al anciano y lo puso en el tablón.

—Quiero que la última persona que veas sea yo, asqueroso anciano—anunció Kalhed a punto de tirarle por la borda—¿Tus últimas palabras?

El hombre no dejaba de llorar y de suplicar por su vida.

—Por favor chico, solo soy un anciano, no le he hecho en mi vida nada malo a nadie por favor, déjame vivir, haré lo que quieras—imploró.

Kalhed sonrió.

—Patético hasta el final. Adiós escamoso.

Entonces le tiró por la borda y cayó al mar. Lucy no paraba de llorar y de gritarle al calormeno.

—¡Kalhed eres un monstruo!—no dejaba de repetir, hasta que después de dos horas, se quedó afónica.

El calormeno se metió de nuevo en su camarote.

* * *

 **Si... me dió mucha pena el pobre vagabundo vástago, no fué justo nada de lo que le ocurrió. Pero quería ser realista y bueno, esto es lo que pasaría al borde de un botín. Creedme que Kalhed no quedará impune. En cuanto a la nueva amiga de Susan, Koral la mestiza, es muy importante porque que se sepa, no había habido ningun mestizo de las dos especies.**

 **Por cierto, en los libros originales, los calormenos siempre eran los malos... algo que no me parecía bien. En este fic tampoco es que se vayan a portar muy bien, pero les he dado un enfoque más tridimensional, mostrando que ninguna raza es buena o mala.**


	12. Nisios

Koral, la niña medio calormena se estaba adaptando muy bien a la vida en Sol Eclipsado. A Susan le encantaba tener a alguien que la escuchase con atención siempre y poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que la empezaba a imitar en sus peinados, el estilo de ropa, en los movimientos y en la manera de hablar.

Lejos de sentirse copiada, se lo tomó como un alago y empezó a instruirla en como debería comportarse en la alta sociedad. Poco a poco, llegó a ser su perrito faldero.

Peter no le quitaba el ojo a Hier, que no había dado muestras de traición a Narnia. De pronto, un dia, les llegó una terrible noticia. Se la dio el mismo capitán, cuando estaba junto a Tal ordenando unos papeles de administración del lugar:

—Traigo malas noticias—dijo el albino, mirando sobre todo a Tal Ceres—Tarkaan Ghemor se aproxima a Sol Eclipsado. Llegará esta noche.

Tal se levantó del asiento.

—¿¡Cómo!?—corrió hasta Hier y le quitó la carta de las manos, mientras la leía con furia—¡El maldito dice que viene por asuntos políticos! ¡Yo no me lo creo! ¡Tenemos que matarlo esta noche!

Tiró la carta al rey Peter.

—No vamos a asesinar a nadie Tal—dijo como si le hablara a una niña—.Pero tendremos que prepararnos por si hay algún ataque sorpresa.

oOoOoOo

Susan se enteró mientras charlaba con su dama de compañía.

—Me gustaría saber qué clase de escusa pondrá por el ataque de sus hombres cuando queríamos coger la perla—dijo Susan mientras se peinaba el pelo. Luego miró a Koral, parecía que había visto un fantasma, sus manchas azules se volvían plateadas—¡Koral! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Se sentó a su lado, también estaba muy fría.

—Nada es solo que… bueno, hacía tiempo que no veía a un calormeno—dijo con la voz muy aguda.

Susan se rió y le dio un abrazo.

—Oh, mi pequeña, no importa—sonrió—.Te pareces a mi hermana Lucy. La hecho mucho de menos. Peter me ha dicho que Aslan le contó que estaba a salvo, pero que corrían peligro, así que no están muertos. Aun así, eso ocurrió hace algún tiempo. Pero Aslan jamas se guardaría un secreto como que están muertos. Por cierto, ¿tú crees en Tash? Los calormenos tienen esa religión.

Koral miró a Susan con ojos de corderito degollado.

—Yo… no lo sé. Estoy muy confusa—sonrió.

Todos estaban preparados para que Tarkaan Ghemor llegase a Sol Eclipsado en la misión política. La que más nerviosa estaba era Tal Ceres. Esperaban en un improvisado salón del trono, que presidían Susan y Peter. Un poco más adelantados y apartados, estaban Hier y Tal.

La solandiana no dejaba de morderse el labio y de dar golpecitos con los pies.

—Tal por favor, tranquilízate—dijo el albino.

—El asesino de mi madre, probablemente de mi hermana y de miles de solandianos está a punto de cruzar esa puerta—sonrió nerviosa—¿Quieres que me calme?

Hier suspiró.

—Sabes perfectamente que la ocupación no fue culpa suya, ¿cierto? Solo era el intendente de Sol Eclipsado.

Tal iba a replicar algo cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas y entró Tarkaan Ghemor. Con pasos seguros y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se acercó a los dos tronos, luego hizo una reverencia.

—Es un placer volver a veros, majestad—dijo mirando a Susan y a Peter—.Y es un placer conocerla, reina Susan.

—Dinos, Tarkaan Ghemor, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?—preguntó Susan, actuando como una reina. El calormeno en realidad, era atractivo, pensó Susan.

Ghemor sonrió de nuevo y miró a Tal de reojo por un instante. A la solandiana le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

—Me temo que eso es un asunto privado—le respondió a la reina.

—¿Cómo el escuadrón que enviaste para matarnos y robarnos la perla?—asaltó Tal.

Ghemor la miró y se rio, luego volvió la vista hacia Peter y Susan.

—Será mejor hablar esto en privado.

OOoOoOoO

Llevaron a Ghemor a otra sala donde solo estaría él con los reyes. Tarkaan Ghemor se sentó en una silla, lo más cómodo posible.

Susan se fijó en él: por la tela, los colores y las joyas, se notaba que era un hombre rico y con gusto. Llevaba el pelo repeinado hacia atrás y los ojos un poco pintados, lo que hacía que parecieran más grandes.

—Parece que la Regente Tal Ceres está muy sobresaltada con mi visita—dijo cogiendo un vaso de agua y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Es igual con todos los calormenos, pero a ti te tiene un aprecio especial—respondió Peter con los brazos cruzados.

—He oído que tenéis al traidor de Lemec sirviendo en esta fortaleza como sastre—se rio Tarkaan Ghemor.

Peter resopló.

—Dejémonos de preámbulos. Dinos porqué tus hombres nos atacaron—ordenó Peter.

Ghemor pestañeó dos veces.

—Me impresiona su pasión, Magnifico Rey Peter—se rió y se puso de pie— pero no fui yo quien dí la orden. Mis hombres actuaron a mis espaldas y los que volvieron con vida me encargué yo de castigarles.

Susan suspiró. No le gustaba la violencia.

—Espero que sea así, porque ahora nuestros países están en paz y no queremos que un incidente como este lo estropeé—dijo Susan, cogiéndose de las manos.

Tarkaan Ghemor se levantó y se puso a pasear por la habitación. Peter empezó a recordar las cosas que Tal le había dicho que este hombre había hecho, las torturas a solandianos, los campos de prisioneros, los asesinatos y la buena vida que había llevado a costa de Solandia. No le caía muy bien que digamos.

—En realidad he venido aquí por un asunto personal, reyes de Narnia—dijo dándose la vuelta—.He oído que hace unos días le dieron trabajo y alojamiento a una chica… poco más que una niña, medio solandiana medio calormena.

Susan apretó los puños y se encaró a Tarkaan Ghemor.

—¿Su gobierno la ha descubierto y quieren llevársela para matarla? ¿Para qué no queden pruebas de su existencia? Esa niña es la unión de dos pueblos enfrentados durante trescientos años. No dejaremos que los calormenos se la lleven—dijo como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro.

Tarkaan Ghemor se quedó en silencio y después empezó a reírse sin parar. Peter y Susan se miraron, ¿Qué le haría tanta gracia?

—Susan la benévola, me temo que esta vez os equivocáis—alzó una ceja—.Koral es mi hija.

oOoOoOoOooO

Al día y medio después del asesinato del vagabundo en el barco, llegaron a una isla. Aquella parte del mundo era evidentemente desconocida y no sabían que podían esperarse.

—¿Qué hacemos?—le preguntó el zorro narniano a Kalhed.

El calormeno saltó desde el borde del barco hasta la arena. Era naranja y las aguas también tenían ese color.

Todos bajaron del barco y siguieron las órdenes del calormeno para conseguir provisiones, incluidos Edmund y Lucy, cuando de repente vieron que desde la espesura de la jungla, emergían dos figuras.

Eran un hombre y una mujer, se acercaban corriendo y no parecían ir armados. Se detuvieron en frente del grupo. Vestían con poca ropa (no se podía identificar como bikini a lo que llevaba la mujer, pero algo por el estilo) que eran tiras de tela blanca que les rodeaba algunas partes del cuerpo. Llevaban exactamente la misma forma de ropa, parecía que no había distinción. Su piel era de tono anaranjado, tenían el pelo rubio platino y los ojos azules. Llevaban conchas adornándoles el pelo.

—Amor para todos. Os damos la bienvenida, extranjeros—dijo el hombre (muy guapo, por cierto) con voz dulce.

Lucy se acercó a los dos extraños con Edmund, como hacían todos.

—Espero que vengáis con buenas intenciones—dijo la chica, sonriendo.

Tambien era muy guapa, se veía reflejado en los ojos de toda la tripulación masculina. Kalhed se puso en frente y habló:

—Estamos haciendo un gran viaje y solo queríamos provisiones para nuestro barco—dijo el calormeno.

La chica se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, luego le dio un abrazo amistoso. Todos los presentes varones tuvieron envidia.

—Seréis bienvenidos el tiempo que queráis, podéis descansar o encontrar lo que busquéis en nuestra ciudad, en el centro de la isla—le dijo a todos—.Tu eres su líder, ¿verdad?

Kalhed parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró al suelo avergonzado.

—Si… lo soy.

Entonces el hombre se acercó a Kalhed y también le besó en los labios. Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza. En Inglaterra los hombres no solían besarse. Edmund se rió de la reacción de su hermana y de la cara de Kalhed.

—Nos alegramos de veros, podéis acompañarnos—dijo el hombre—¿Sabéis correr?

—Pues claro que sabemos correr—dijo Edmund, que no podía aguantar no interferir en aquella graciosa escena.

—Nosotros corremos para ir a un sitio a otro, seguidnos por favor—dijo la chica empezando a correr.

El hombre la siguió y todos tuvieron que dejar lo que tenían en las manos para correr por la selva. Por seguridad, Kalhed le ordenó a dos de sus hombres quedarse cuidando el barco.

La ciudad era inmensa y sus edificios bajos y blancos. Todos allí vestían la misma ropa unisex, también blanca y tenían la misma apariencia. Todos parecían felices. Les llevaron a una gran fuente en el centro y el pueblo se reunió en ella.

—¡Amados amigos!—gritó la chica—Son extranjeros de las aguas más allá del horizonte—todos estaban expectantes—.Su líder es este apuesto joven—gritó mientras se acercaba a Kalhed y le cogía del hombro—y dice que vienen como amigos. No van a hacernos daño. Así que seamos buenos Nisios y démosles nuestro amor y la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Todo el pueblo empezó a aplaudir y a gritar. Un hombre se adelantó al resto y habló delante de todos.

—Amados Nisios, ¿Qué os parece si celebramos hoy una fiesta en su honor?—gritó alegre.

Todos aplaudieron alegres y se fueron corriendo a preparar las cosas. Edmund se acercó a Lucy, que parecía muy contenta e impresionada.

—Los Nisios parecen muy amorosos—le dijo a su hermanita, bromeando.

—Son muy simpáticos—respondió Lucy mirando a Kalhed, hablando con la chica—, no podemos decir lo mismo de nosotros.

Miró a Edmund y se encaminó hasta a Kalhe y le dio dos toques en la espalda para que se diera la vuelta. Aun le odiaba,

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que nos quedemos?—le preguntó con impaciencia.

La chica se giró y miró a Lucy, con cara de tristeza.

—Noto un odio profundo hacia Kalhed—dijo la Nisiana, luego sonrió—.Es mejor olvidar el odio. Haced el amor, no la guerra.

El calormeno intentó disimular una sonrisa de burla, pero Lucy la vio. Aun así no dejó que la intimidara.

—No creo que este andrajoso merezca su hospitalidad ni su amor, señorita isleña—dijo Lucy, con valentía. O al menos eso quiso aparentar.

Kalhed la miró, molesto.

—¿¡Andrajoso!? ¿¡A quien llamas tu andrajoso!? Si recuerdo bien tu y yo somos igual de plebeyos y estamos en la misma situación, _damisela_ —ironizó con enfado.

Lucy puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Al menos yo no soy un…!

Pero la isleña los detuvo, se encogió de hombros, los abrazó y se fue de allí con otros amigos. Lucy volvió con su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que este no estaba.

—¡¿Edmund?!—le gritó, pero aquello se había convertido en un revuelo de gente rubia yendo y viniendo

* * *

 **Espero que os hayan gustado los Nisios, son una cultura bastante abierta. Me gustó poner a Lucy sorprendida al ver que el hombre besaba a Kalhed, ya que si recordamos, ella vive en los años 40 y en esa epoca la gente era muy represiva. No estoy diciendo que Lucy sea homofoba, solo que ella jamás lo ha visto jajaja**


	13. Flores blancas

—¿¡Su hija!?—gritó Tal—Eso es imposible,—empezó a reírse cuando los reyes se lo contaron—Ghemor odia a los solandianos.

Peter suspiró. Él y su hermana se habían reunido con Tal, representante de Solandia en aquellos momentos.

—Tal vez le hayas juzgado mal—dijo Susan, mirándose las uñas.

Tal puso cara de asco.

—¿Juzgado mal? ¡A ese hombre le encantaba matar a solandianos indefensos! ¡Siempre en nombre de su Tisroc!—dijo escupiendo al suelo.

Susan miró a Tal de reojo, no le gustaba ese gesto de asco, le producían arcadas.

—Pues es su padre—resumió Peter—y tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

—Koral pidió asilo justo por este motivo—dijo Susan—.Si vuelve, Ghemor la volverá a encerrar y esta vez puede que sea para siempre.

Las dos miraron a Peter, que permanecía callado.

—Tal vez Koral tenga algo que decir.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—No, no quiero volver jamás—dijo la medio calormena—.No volveré ni aunque venga Aslan y me lo pida.

Peter se rio.

—Cuidado, él puede ser muy convincente—bromeó.

Pero Koral se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Por favor majestades os lo suplico, no me obliguéis a volver con él—dijo casi llorando.

Tal, Susan y Peter se miraron.

—Está todo dicho, yo misma iré a informar a Ghemor de la negativa—dijo Tal.

Con paso decidido llegó a la sala donde Tarkaan Ghemor esperaba. El hombre miraba por la ventana y parecía muy tranquilo.

—Tarkaan Ghemor—dijo Tal en voz alta, para llamar su atención.

El calormeno se dio la vuelta y puso una cara de asombro.

—¡Tal Ceres!—dijo acercándose rápidamente—Tenía ganas de conocerte. He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti.

La solandiana le ignoró y siguió hablando.

—Su hija Koral nos pidió asilo y a no ser que ella lo decida, se quedará aquí el tiempo que quiera—dijo con autoridad.

Ghemor asintió, un poco decepcionado.

—Pero yo soy su padre, y ella aun es solo una niña—dijo Ghemor, sentándose en una silla.

Tal se rio por la ironía.

—¿Se atreve a decir eso? Un padre no la encerraría toda su vida como si fuera una rata, en la oscuridad—dijo indignada—.Usted es una abominación.

Ghemor empezó a reírse. Algo de aquello le hacía gracia.

—Me resulta divertido que uses esa palabra. Es la misma con la que calificaron a Koral cuando supieron de su existencia—Ghemor se levantó y empezó a deambular por la estancia—.Así que para su protección, decidí que nadie supiera de ella hasta que la ocupación a Solandia terminase.

Tal permaneció callada. Estuvo tentada a coger el puñal que llevaba escondido y apuñalarle en el pecho hasta que se fuese la vida de sus ojos… pero si lo hacía, la guerra volvería a Solandia y todos sus habitantes lo pagarían.

—Ceres, solo déjame verla y que se lo explique todo. Ella lo comprenderá, te lo aseguro—dijo levantándose y acercándose a la solandiana.

Tal puso cara de asco.

—Sígame—ordenó dándose la vuelta y poniendo rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba Koral con los reyes—y no me vuelva a llamar Ceres, perdió ese privilegio cuando su país decidió ocupar el mío.

Ghemor sonrió y siguió a la regente.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Entraron por la puerta y el primer impulso de Koral fue abrazar a su querido padre, pero se contuvo.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—le preguntó Peter a Tal.

—Deje que se explique—dijo la solandiana, aunque no le gustó decir aquello.

Koral se puso delante de su padre y sonrió tristemente.

—Dime, padre.

—Estrellita mía, tu padre solo hacía lo mejor para ti. Si los demás intendentes Calormenos lo hubiesen sabido…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hubiese pasado?—preguntó Koral—A mí no me hubiese pasado nada, ni a mama tampoco. Pero ¿y a ti? Hubieses caído en la vergüenza y te hubieran destituido de tu poder como Tarkaan.

—Por eso te encerró todos estos años, para que nadie lo supiera—dijo Tal, enfadada.

Ghemor empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—¡No, no, no!—dijo cogiendo a Koral de las manos—Estrellita por favor, creé en mí, soy tu padre.

Koral se alejó de él.

—Lo siento, papa—suspiró.

Entonces Ghemor se puso furioso, sacó su espada y cogió a su hija por las hombros y la arrastró hasta sí mismo.

—¡El tiempo de elegir se acabó!—gritó poniéndole la espada en el cuello.

Peter y Tal sacaron rápidamente sus espadas.

—Baja el arma Ghemor—le ordenó Peter.

Pero el calormeno no parecía muy dispuesto.

—Si la mato ahora, ya no quedarán pruebas—dijo con voz de psicópata—.Ahora quiero que os quedéis muy quietecitos—dijo mientras se iba hacia atrás y la arrastraba consigo.

Se fue hacia el pasillo y empezó a huir llevándose a su hija mientras que Koral no dejaba de gritar e intentar huir.

Peter Y Tal se dividieron y empezaron a acorralarle por los pasillos hasta que el calormeno salió a una torre. Cuando llegaron Tal y Peter, Ghemor tenía as u hija al filo de la torre, a punto de tirarla.

—¡Ghemor detente!—gritó Peter.

Pero el calormeno parecía no hacerle caso.

—Si el Tisroc se entera de que tengo una hija medio solandiana ¡dejaré de ser Tarkaan!—gritó el hombre.

Entonces habló Koral.

—Pues tírame padre… si tanta molestia soy para ti…—dijo la chica.

Ghemor miró a su hija, sorprendido.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a dar la vida para que tu padre mantuviese sus riquezas?—preguntó.

Koral sonrió tristemente.

—Yo te quiero mucho padre.

Tal y Peter se miraron. Entonces, Ghemor apartó la espada y abrazó a su hija. Los dos empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente y el rey de Narnia suspiró tranquilo.

OOoOoOoOoooO

—Padre, tienes que venir a visitarme más a menudo. No quiero dejar de verte—dijo Koral agarrada del brazo de su padre.

Los reyes y la regente les acompañaron a la salida y les resultaba raro ver a Ghemor, el tirano y asesino de cientos de solandiano actuando como un padre cariñoso. Era chocante. Peter sin embargo, intentaba no juzgarle a pesar del numerito montado antes.

—Vendré siempre que pueda, estrellita—entonces miró a Tal—.Esperemos que te cuiden bien aquí.

—Mejor que en su casa seguro—respondió la solandiana.

Ghemor se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Oh, cuanta hostilidad hay en tus palabras—dijo teatrero—.Algún día tendrás que contarme porque me odias tanto, Ceres. Pero no ahora.

Dicho esto, cogió su caballo y se largó de allí.

OooOoOoOo

Lucy se estaba empezando a asustar. La última vez que se perdió así, tenía 7 años y estaba con su madre en mitad de Londres. Se soltó de su mano durante un momento y de repente estaba en un sitio extraño donde no conocía a nadie y su mami no aparecía. A ella le parecieron horas, pero solo estuvo pérdida cinco minutos. De los más aterradores de su vida.

Ahora estaba perdida de nuevo en una isla que no conocía. Empezó a darle un ataque de pánico y se puso a buscar a su hermano.

—¡Edmund!—gritaba.

Pero Edmund no estaba allí. Unos Nisios les habían llevado a él y a Atizi a una especie de parque al aire libre.

—Bien—dijo uno de ellos, sonriente—¿A que queréis jugar?

Todos empezaron a hablar entre si y a emocionarse.

—¡Podemos jugar a Nal—Toh!—gritó una de ellas, empezando a brincar.

Atizi y Edmund se miraron, no sabían ese juego.

—¡Mejor otro!—dijo otro nisiano—A Kadis Kot.

Muchos empezaron a brincas como niños pequeños, súper emocionados.

—Tengo uno mucho mejor—dijo una nisiana, con una sonrisa pícara—¿Jugamos a Amarnos?

Todo el mundo gritó de alegría y empezaron a alabarla por su ingenio.

—¿Amarnos? ¿Cómo se juega?—pregunto Atizi, cruzada de brazos.

Todos se giraron y pusieron cara de pena, como si sintieran lastima.

—¿Nunca habéis jugado a amaros?—preguntó la nisiana que había propuesto el juego, mientras se acercaba a Atizi y le acariciaba la cara.

Edmund se rio.

—A él si le gusta jugar a Amarnos—dijo un nisiano, señalando a Edmund con el dedo.

Todos se rieron y la nisiana cogió a Atizi de las manos.

—Podemos jugar a la guerra del amor, si queréis—sonrió.

—La mitad de grupo se esconde y la otra tiene que buscarlo. Cuando encuentra a algún otro, se aman—explicó un nisiano.

Todos gritaron de alegría y los extranjeros estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque no tenían muy claro lo que iba a pasar. La mitad de ellos, incluida Atizi se internaron en la jungla mientras reían y se escondían. Edmund estaba un poco despistado.

Se acercó a una nisiana.

—¿Yo a por quien tengo que ir?—le preguntó.

—Puedes ir a por quien tú quieras,—le explicó mientras le abrazaba y le besaba en los labios tiernamente—quien más te agrade.

Entonces un nisiano se acercó, parecía preocupado.

—Pero jamás pises las flores blancas. Pisar una flor blanca está prohibido. Si la pisas tendrán que ejecutarte—dijo preocupado.

Edmund frunció el ceño.

—¿Ejecutarme? ¿Por pisar unas flores?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Es nuestra ley más antigua—dijo la nisiana.

—Pero ¡mis amigos no saben esa ley!—gritó.

Los nisianos se miraron confundidos. Entonces alguien dio el pitido de salida y empezaron a correr a la jungla. Edmund corrió, pero por miedo a que Atizi pisara una flor blanca. Corrió por el bosque durante mucho rato, pero no encontraba ni rastro de la solandiana. La mayoría de los nisianos ya habían encontrado a alguien de su agrado y se… amaban en el suelo.

A lo mejor Atizi ya había encontrado a alguien a quien amar. Se enfadó consigo mismo por haberla dejado marchar y se sentó en el suelo. Entonces, una nisiana se agachó al verlo preocupado.

—¿Qué te ocurre extranjero?—dijo con una hermosa voz.

—No encuentro a mi amiga. Es solandiana y creo que puede estar con uno de los vuestros, amándolo—dijo cabizbajo.

La nisiana se rio y le besó en los labios. Estaba claro que ella quería amarle y Edmund tampoco estaba haciendo mucho por resistirse. Hasta que al final dejó de intentar hacerlo y se entregó completamente a la nisiana y se amaron el uno al otro entre los arboles de la jungla entre muchos nisianos y nisianas.

OOoOoOo

La fiesta había empezado y las calles eran un revoltijo de gritos, canciones, comida y bebida. No parecía alcohol pero tal vez era una bebida parecía. Lucy se hallaba inmersa en aquel caos cuando se encontró al zorro con dos collares mientras bailaba con un grupo de nisianos.

—Zorro—le llamó—¿Has visto a mi hermano?

—¡No narniana! ¡Pero diviértete, estaremos aquí poco tiempo!—gritó.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Unos nisianos de entre catorce y dieciocho años se acercaron a ella.

—Hola extranjera, ¿te apetecería bailar con nosotros? No queremos que estés sola—dijo el nisiano mayor.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito encontrar a mi hermano—dijo preocupada. Estaba sola. Completamente.

Los nisianos adolescentes parecían preocupados por ella.

—Hemos oído que han celebrado unos juegos excelentes en la parte oeste, a lo mejor tu hermano está allí—dijo una nisiana.

Lucy no quería separarse de la ciudad, la jungla la perdería aún más.

—No gracias—les dijo—¿Tenéis algún tipo de ayuntamiento aquí?

—El edificio central es aquel, es más grande—dijo un nisiano—.Allí hay una sala de objetos perdidos, puede que tu hermano te esté buscando allí.

Lucy no sabía si lo decía en serio o en broma, pero al final decidió hacerle caso. Llegó a la oficina de objetos perdidos y allí no encontró absolutamente nada, pero decidió esperar. El gran edificio estaba lleno de objetos extraños, de ropas y joyas. Rebuscando por aburrimiento, encontró algo muy curioso: era un brazalete plateado bastante hermoso con una perla negra incrustada.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se la puso en la muñeca. Le quedaba muy bien la verdad. Fue entonces cuando oyó miles de trompetas sonar al unísono y se preguntó que estaría pasando. Con un mal presentimiento.

OoOOoOoOo

Cuando Edmund terminó de estar con la nisiana, se despidió de ella y siguió buscando a Atizi. Aunque ahora estaba mucho más relajado. Pero de repente, algo le golpeó en la cara.

—¡Tu!—le gritó Atizi—¡Te he visto con esa rubita!

Edmund se tocó la nariz y por suerte, no le salía mucha sangre.

—Tu seguramente estabas con algún nisiano—replicó Edmund, cruzándose de brazos.

Atizi se mordió el brazo y pegó un pisotón al suelo.

—¡No! ¡Te estaba esperando a ti, pedazo de imbécil!

Se dio media vuelta y se largó de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Entonces, Edmund se dio cuenta de que dirigía directamente a un grupo de flores blancas.

—¡Atizi cuidado!—gritó, pero ella no le hizo caso—¡No pises las flores!

Sin pensarlo, Edmund corrió hacia la solandiana y le hizo un placaje. Consiguió que no pisara las flores… pero el cayó en ellas y las espachurró con el cuerpo. Los nisianos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, con las bocas abiertas y bastante impresionados:

—¡Ha pisado las flores blancas!—gritó uno de ellos.

Edmund se puso de pie y se sacudió y puso una sonrisa falsa de seguridad.

—No ha sido nada, tranquilizaos chicos…—dijo sonriente.

Pero entonces alguien le cogió del brazo y al volverse, vio a una nisiana muy seria.

—Has incumplido una de las leyes.

Otros más le cogieron de muchas partes del cuerpo y los alzaron.

—Debemos llevarte con nuestro pueblo y ejecutarte—dijo un nisisano.

—¿Ejecutarle?—preguntó Atizi.

Sin ninguna respuesta más, empezaron a tocar unos tambores y a llevarle a la ciudad.

* * *

 **¡Hola! espero que os haya gustado, podeis comentar lo que querais :)**


	14. Conociendote

Susan se peinaba el pelo frente al espejo, ensimismada con su propia imagen. Era la mujer más guapa de toda Narnia, estaba segura de ello. Desde la visita de Tarkaan Ghemor hacía ya dos semanas, Koral pasaba más tiempo con Ceres que con ella, a pesar de ser su dama de compañía, y los castores la estaban poniendo nerviosa. El único consuelo eran las visitas diarias de Lemec el sastre, también muy cotilla.

Le encantaba los cotilleos y siempre que confeccionaban un vestido nuevo, se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en Sol Eclipsado. Al parecer, todo Calormen se había enterado de la hija medio solandiana de Ghemor y le habían destituido de su puesto. Ahora se encargaba del papeleo y su nombre y el de su familia había caído en la deshonra.

—Es una pena, me parecía un hombre muy guapo—dijo Susan intentando encontrar un color que le sentara bien para unos zapatos.

Lemec frunció el ceño, un poco mosqueado.

—Reina Susan, ese hombre es un monstruo, ¿sabe lo que hizo durante la ocupación calormena? ¿Todos los asesinatos e intrigas?—dijo levantando la voz.

Ahora era Susan la que estaba enfadada.

—Lemec, no te permito que me hables así, ¡yo soy la reina!—dijo apretando los músculos—Además que sea malvado no quita que me parezca guapo. Solo digo lo que pienso, soy sincera.

Lemec miró a Susan de reojo y se levantó.

—Lo siento majestad, llego tarde a otra cita importante—dijo con aires de superioridad mientras recogía su material, muy enfadado.

Susan chistó con la lengua.

—¡Eso, márchate! ¡No te enfrentes a tus problemas!—gritó Susan.

``Es un cobarde, sabe que tengo razón. Bueno, es un sastre, no puedo pedirle mucho más a su simple mente´´ pensó mientras sonreía.

Y el calormeno se fue de la habitación dejando a Susan sola con sus pensamientos y su improvisado esmalte de uñas.

OOoOoOoOoO

Pero otras personas de Sol Eclipsado tenían sus propios problemas. Hier no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que la giganta le dijo: _Sé que fuiste encontrado hace 10 años por los solandianos y que no recuerdas nada de tu vida anterior, que fuiste reeducado con sus estúpidas costumbres y su creencia en ese león bobalicon. Porque no eres como los demás, eres un frio… y no te preocupes, ella está volviendo._

¿Quién era _ella_? ¿De dónde retornaba? ¿Qué tenía que ver con él? Pero sobretodo… ¿Qué era ser un _frio_? Estaba claro que era sobre sus poderes de hielo, pero si se había referido a él como un _Frio_ significaba que había más como él. O había. La esperanza de no estar solo en el mundo le dio un poco de esperanza.

No tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada. Su primer recuerdo era con los campesinos solandianos, encontrándole desnudo en mitad del bosque. Le enseñaron las lenguas de Narnia, a vestirse, a comportarse, valores, familia… pero desde que supo congelar las cosas, todos los que creía que eran amigos suyos empezaron a darle de lado.

Cuando se unió al ejercito solandiano ascendió rápidamente ya que era fuerte y le dieron el puesto fronterizo donde conoció a la regente.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar.

—¡Hier!—gritó Ceres acercándose—Me alegro de verte, ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

El hombre parpadeó varias veces.

—Yo… si… estaba pensando—admitió.

La solandiana se rio.

—Yo vengo de hacer una visita al pueblo. Está siendo un día bastante tranquilo.

Hier sonrió.

—Desde que Tarkaan Ghemor dejó aquí a su hija, Koral parece más unida a ti—observó.

—Si… puede ser porque me oarezco a ella físicamente—sonrió Tal—¿te estoy aburriendo? Sé que eres un hombre ocupado, siento hacerte perder el tiempo.

—Al contrario regente Tal. El fauno Nog solo ha estafado a diez clientes, hoy está siendo un dia aburrido—dijo Hier.

—Puedes llamarme Ceres, lo sabes de sobra.

Entonces, apareció el rey Peter. Parecía muy agitado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, majestad?—preguntó la solandiana tocándole el hombro.

—Aslan se ha comunicado conmigo—dijo Peter.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—preguntó Hier.

—Una Perla del Destino, ya sé dónde se encuentra—aclaró el Rey—.En el Laberinto del Olvido.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hier, pero Tal estaba confundida.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó.

—Uno de los sitios más peligrosos de Narnia y uno de los favoritos de la Bruja Blanca—respondió Peter.

Ooooo

La masa cogía a Edmund sin dejar que se escapara, pero no le gritaban ni nada, solamente se presentaban apesadumbrados. Lucy llegó corriendo.

—¡Edmund! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!—preguntó preocupada.

El chico suspiró.

—Yo… no cumplí una de sus leyes. Y deben ejecutarme—dijo mirando a todos.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Tú eres Edmund El Justo, dime, ¿esto es justicia? ¿La pena capital?—preguntó Lucy.

Edmund iba a responder algo cuanto de repente, aparecieron Kalhed y sus hombres. Llevaban todos las espadas apuntando.

—¡Quiero que soltéis al muchacho ahora!—ordenó—¡Ya!

Los nisianos soltaron a Edmund y este se puso de pie rápidamente, orgulloso.

—Ahora despejad el camino. Nosotros nos vamos—dijo Kalhed de nuevo.

Los nisianos parecían muy asustados e hicieron un hueco por donde sus invitados tendrían que pasar.

—Pero mi señor, aún faltan…—dijo uno de ellos.

—¡Ya lo sé!—gritó Kalhed—Peor no quisieron venir. Se quedarán aquí. Sois libres de hacerlo, pero yo voy a volver a Calormen.

Nadie replicó nada y empezaron a correr. Pero ningún nisiano les persiguió, sino que los miraron con cara de pena. Tal vez la sentían porque no habían podido disfrutar de su paraíso o porque les habían abierto el corazón y ellos lo habían pisoteado.

Habían cargado el barco con muchas provisiones y se dispusieron a desembarcar rápidamente. Aun seguían huyendo aunque nadie les perseguía, ni lo iba a hacer. Con los hombres y mujeres que habían decidido quedarse en la isla, solo estaban el zorro narniano, Atizi la solandiana, dos calormenos y Kalhed.

Edmund se acercó al líder calormeno y le sonrió. Como su hermana, no aprobaba lo que le hizo al mendigo vástago, pero también acababa de salvarle la vida. Kalhed parecía una persona que iba a su onda, alejado de todo aquello que no le importaba lo más mínimo. En ese aspecto, Edmund le admiraba.

—Escúchame Kalhed… gracias… gracias por todo. Por salvarme y eso…—dijo con confianza. Salvar la vida de un rey de Narnia era algo muy importante aunque el calormeno no lo supiera.

Kalhed le cogió del hombro y le sonrió.

—Yo soy tu líder, estas bajo mi protección—sonrió—.Todos vosotros lo estáis—miró Lucy de reojo—incluso tu hermana, aunque me odie. Aunque eso no es que me importe.

Edmund sonrió.

—Tampoco eres santo de mi devoción, no fue justo lo que le hiciste a ese Vástago.

Kalhed dejó de sonreír y puso una mirada despiadada.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Edmund.

Navegaron por tres días más hasta que encontraron otra isla. Esta estaba deshabitada (lo que era un alivio) y cogieron las suficientes provisiones. Lucy no dejaba de mirar su nuevo brazalete con la perla negra, era muy hipnotizante. Le gusto en especial a Atizi, que no dejaba de elogiarlo. No había vuelto a cruzar ni una palabra con Edmund desde aquella noche. Kalhed estaba bastante raro y los escasos tripulantes se daban cuenta. Parecía irascible, muy malhumorado, no dejaba de murmurar cosas todo el rato y no salía de su camarote.

—Deberías hablar con él—le dijo Atizi a Lucy mientras comían.

Lucy casi se atraganta.

—¿Yo?—se rio—Claro que sí. Eso tiene mucho sentido.

Edmund intervino.

—Ya pero tú siempre has sido la más simpática de los cuatro—dijo refiriéndose a sus hermanos—.Y siempre has actuado del modo correcto. Además de que eres la única que dices las cosas a la cara… sin importar si duelen o no.

Atizi no sabía a qué se refería Edmund, pero le siguió la corriente:

—La reina Lucy se sentiría decepcionada si supiera que una mujer con su nombre se comporta de tal manera—dijo la solandiana—.Ella haría el bien sin mirar a quien y está claro que algo le pasa a nuestro líder.

Edmund se rio por la bajo y Lucy suspiró. No la dejarían en paz hasta que no fuera.

—Está bien, pero la siguiente vez vais vosotros.

oOoOooO

Lucy dio dos toques en la puerta de madera y una voz ebria emergió del interior:  
—Por Tash el grande ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido y entra!

Lucy suspiró y entró en la habitación. Estaba oscura y olía bastante a sudor y alcohol… olía hasta a vomito.

—Huele fatal—dijo la chica tapándose la nariz.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo ver al calormeno tirado en una silla con una botella en la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Kalhed como pudo, estaba muy borracho.

—Todos están preocupados—dijo Lucy, intimidada. Ni siquiera miraba al calormeno.

Kalhed se rio y dio otro trago.

—Todos menos tu—susurró.

Lucy suspiró y le miró a la cara, estaba bastante calormeno se levantó y tiró la botella con fuerza, Lucy intentó no moverse aunque le estaba asustando un poco. Se acercó a ella como si fuese un león y ella la presa, hasta que el calormeno no pudo y se echó a llorar.

—Tu no lo entiendes…—suspiró—¿Crees que de verdad quería matar a aquel hombre?—dijo con la voz desgarrada—Es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento. Tendré que cargar con ello durante el resto de mi vida.

Lucy parpadeó varias veces.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo—dijo confusa.

—Si no le mataba habrían un motín a bordo y entonces jamás llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Todo lo que he hecho desde que llegué a aquella sucia cárcel Vástaga ha sido para poder volver lo antes posible a Calormen. El contrabando en la cárcel, los asesinatos, llegar a ser el líder… ¡Todo!

Con la última palabra, golpeó un mueble y le hizo un agujero. Lucy se mordió el labio y se acercó a él.

—Todos tenemos ganas de volver a casa, pero eso no te exime de tus fechorías—respondió.

Casi había conseguido sentir pena por él, pero había vuelto rápidamente a la tierra. Kalhed sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa irónica.

—Es muy fácil hablar de los crímenes ajenos cuando has vivido toda tu vida entre lujos. Agua caliente en invierno, fría en verano, mucha ropa bonita, gente educada… ¿me equivoco? Calormen no es Narnia, blanquita—suspiró mientras iba a por otra botella.

Lucy le siguió, extrañada. Aunque se había equivocado de mundo, era cierto lo que había dicho.

—Pero si tan poco te gusta tu país… ¿Por qué quieres volver?—le preguntó curiosa. Siempre había sido muy curiosa.

Kalhed suspiró.

—Hay alguien allí que me está esperando—dijo con la mirada bajada.

Lucy se llevó las manos al pecho.

—¿Una chica…?—preguntó.

—Se llama Aleeya. El Tisroc la obligó a ir a su palacio y la obligó a permanecer en su harem. Cuando intenté rescatarla, sus guardias me dejaron inconsciente y… desperté en la cárcel Vástaga. Es a quien más quiero de este mundo.

Ahora Lucy lo comprendía todo. No es que ahora le gustara Kalhed más, pero al menos podía comprenderle. Mentalmente fue perdonándole cada cosa mala que había hecho, aunque la mitad de su alma le decía que estaba mal y que debía de pagar por sus crímenes.

* * *

 **Para quien no lo sepa, un harem es como un lugar donde tenían encerradas a las mujeres para acostarse con ellas siempre que quisiera rl emperador, no se si entendeis. En contra de la voluntad de las mujeres, claro**


	15. Un pequeño corte de pelo

Cogieron un coche de caballos unas horas después. El laberinto estaba al Este de Narnia en las partes inexploradas y Susan estaba molesta por tener que marcharse de Sol Eclipsado.

—No entiendo porque tengo que ir yo también—se quejó Susan.

—Tal vez porque, ¿eres una reina, Susan?—preguntó Peter irónico—Hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos. Estas dos semanas casi no te he visto, dime, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Susan miró por la ventana, no soportaba la mirada de su hermano juzgándola.

—Yo he estado… visitando Sol Eclipsado, yendo de compras y encargándome de asuntos—dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué asuntos?—le preguntó Peter.

Susan resopló, le miró enfadas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Peter ¡cállate! No eres mi padre. Déjame hacer lo que quiera, por muy estúpido que a ti te parezca.

Peter iba a replicarle algo, pero decidió callarse, porque no tenía ganas de discutir. Susan cada vez se hacía más irresponsable.

En el otro coche, iban Hier y Ceres. Ella le acosaba a preguntas.

—El laberinto fue construido por la Bruja Blanca hace miles de años, está escondido en un lugar del bosque casi imposible de encontrar. Antes, ella realizaba sacrificios y los metía en el laberinto. Jamás volvían a salir. Pero dicen que aún se pueden escuchar sus voces si escuchas con atención—dijo Hier.

El hombre parecía disfrutar de contar la historia.

—¿Por qué no salían? ¿No podían escapar? ¿Construir escaleras? ¿Había algún monstruo dentro?—preguntó Ceres.

—Nadie volvió para contarlo—respondió Hier, sonriendo.

Llegaron al laberinto al anochecer, después de perderse en el bosque muchas veces. Era sin lugar a dudas, una fortificación espectacular. Una puerta de madera, de más de quince metros de altura, grande y resistente. Los muros eran de piedra, más altos que la puerta, y tenían extraños símbolos incrustados en ellos. Parecía venir frío de dentro.

—De acuerdo, creo que debemos hacer dos grupos—dijo Ceres—.Peter, tu y yo iremos por la derecha. Hier y Susan por la izquierda.

—De acuerdo—dijo Peter encendiendo una antorcha.

Susan miró a Hier con desesperación. No le gustaba ir con Hier, era muy aburrido, siempre pensando en el deber y nunca divirtiéndose.

Los cuatro se metieron en el laberinto. Dentro estaba muy muy oscuro, a pesar de que las estrellas brillasen en el cielo. En cuanto se cerró la puerta de madera, Susan tuvo el presentimiento de que no iban a salir vivos de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoo

El barco atracó en el puerto calormeno a media mañana. Lucy Edmund vieron Calormen justo como la recordaban: una ebullición de personas. Aunque eso era normal, estaban en una ciudad costera. Hacían falta tres días para llegar a Tashbaan, la capital del imperio.

En cuanto pisaron tierra, Kalhed y sus dos hombres notaron algo raro en el ambiente. Era como si calormen hubiese cambiado.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Edmund.

Kalhed negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé… es diferente.

Edmund sonrió.

—Todo es diferente cuando llegamos a un sitio en el que ya hemos estado antes—dijo el rey—¿Cuánto llevabas en la cárcel? ¿Tres años?

Pero fue Atizi quien se dio cuenta de lo que era diferente, aunque no supo si reír o llorar.

—No hay esclavos solandianos—dijo como en éxtasis.

Los calormenos se dieron cuenta en seguida. Los dos hombres de Kalhed parecían más angustiado pero el líder empezó a reírse.

—Es cierto—rio—,ni un maloliente solandiano.

Los hombres de Kalhed empezaron a ponerse nervioso.

—Señor, ¿quiere decir esto que la ocupación de Solandia ha acabado?—preguntó el zorro.

Kalhed miró a Atizi.

—Parece ser que sí.

La solandiana dio un salto de alegría y se abrazó a Lucy.

—¡Por fin podré ver a mi padre y a mis hermanos y hermanas!—gritó—Mi hermana mayor estaba en la resistencia y espero que haya sobrevivido.

Edmund se alegró por Atizi, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Tashbaan?—le preguntó al calormeno.

Kalhed sonrió.

—Tenemos que comprar billetes para un barco que va desde esta ciudad hasta la misma capital—respondió—.Y embarcar esta misma noche.

Lucy empezó a hacer planes en su cabeza.

—¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero?—preguntó la chica.

Entonces el calormeno se acercó a ella y justo cuando la tenía en frente cogió su mano derecha y la alzó. Lucy no supo que estaba haciendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería al brazalete.

—¡De ninguna manera!—dijo apartándose.

—¿De dónde quieres que saquemos el dinero entonces?—preguntó Edmund.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—De mi brazalete no, lo siento—dijo la chica guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

Kalhed se acercó a Lucy todavía más y le susurró al oído:

—Recuerda, todo esto es por Aleeya, tenemos que rescatarla del harem.

—Pues vende tu tus botas o tu camisa o cualquier otra cosa—respondió enfadada.

Justo cuando iban a ponerse a discutir en voz alta, se les acercó un hombre. Era calormeno y tenía muchas joyas en la ropa.

—Disculpad, no he podido evitar oíros sobre que necesitáis dinero—dijo el hombre.

Todos se volvieron al instante.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?—preguntó Atizi.

El calormeno la miró mal.

—No hablo con sucias solandianas—explicó, luego escupió en el suelo.

—Sí, necesitamos dinero—dijo Edmund antes de que Atizi le diera una paliza.

—Casualmente soy peluquero y hay mucha demanda de pelos exóticos este año, ya sabéis, las mujeres están hartas de su pelo negro—dijo el calormeno, intentando engatusarlos.

—Habla ya—espetó Kalhed.

El calormeno se acercó a Lucy.

—Si me cedieras unos centímetros de tu pelo sería fantástico, me gusta el color que tiene—dijo el hombre tocándoselo.

Lucy se apartó enseguida y puso cara de asco. No iba a darle su pelo, era lo único de su cuerpo de lo que se sentía más orgullosa. Susan podría ser la más guapa de las dos, pero ella tendría siempre el pelo más bonito. Si se lo quedaban, ¿Qué le quedaría ahora?

—Ni hablar—respondió Lucy.

—Vamos Lu, solo son unos centímetros—dijo Edmund.

Entonces se imaginó a la novia de Kalhed siendo violada durante tres años por el Tisroc. Miró al calormeno y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, córteme el pelo—dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Kalhed sonrió orgulloso y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, le hizo un poco de daño. Después todos los demás la abrazaron. El comerciante calormeno la llevó detrás de unas casas y empezó a cortarle el pelo, lo que Lucy no se imaginaba es que era con un hacha y sin mucha maña. Fue espantoso.

—¿Lo corto por aquí?—le preguntó el comerciante a Edmund.

El chico miró el pelo de su hermana pensativo.

—Más corto—respondió.

—¡Edmund! ¡No quiero parecerme a nuestro tío Lewis!—protestó Lucy, pues el tío Lewis era calvo.

—Tranquila Lu—dijo Edmund—.Un poco más corto.

El calormeno se preparó, alzó el hacha y… ¡Zas! En un segundo la larga cabellera de Lucy fue cortada. Pero eso no fue la peor parte.

Atizi hablaba con el zorro sobre cómo sería volver a ver a su padre a su hermana y hermanos, cuando escucharon un grito procedente del lugar donde estaban Lucy y Edmund. Todo el grupo corrió y se paró en seco al ver a Lucy llorando en el suelo. Sacaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar cuando descubrieron a Edmund llorando también…¡Pero de risa!

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—preguntó el zorro.

Edmund intentó hablar pero no pudo, se reía demasiado. Señaló a Lucy y luego al mercader, que guardaba en un saco unos laaaaaaaaaaargos cabellos.

—¡Te odio Edmund Pevensie!—gritó Lucy.

Entonces se puso en pie y les mostró a todos su pelo. Le llegaba justo por la barbilla, cortado como un hacha, pero como su pelo no era completamente liso, lo tenía medio rizado. Parecía su madre cuando era joven, como lo llevaban las mujeres en los años veinte. Todos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas, pero no fue nada. Aunque Lucy se lo tomaba como si se estuvieran riendo de ella.

—¡Dejadme en paz!—gritó mientras se marchaba de allí, en una pequeña pataleta.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Al menos han conseguido el dinero jajaja. He dejado pistitas sobrecosas que ocurrirán en el futuro, ¿alguna predicción?**


	16. Muerte a Calormen

**¡Hola a todos! En el capitulo de hoy, aunque es largo, hay salseo. Y muerte. Y caspian. Sobre una cuestión, he ido dejando pistas y al principio este iba a ser dos capitulos, pero lo he reducido a uno asi que ya no hay tanto misterio, pero creo que está bien así. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Peter y Tal andaban en silencio con sus antorchas encendidas. Cada vez que oían algún ruido extraño o el viento silbar, empezaban a imaginarse cosas extrañas saliendo de los huecos oscuros del laberinto.

—Este lugar puede volver a uno loco—dijo Peter, tras quince minutos de silencio.

Tal tragó saliva.

—Eso me tranquiliza, muchas gracias—respondió sarcástica.

Peter sonrió. Le gustaba la manera de ser de Tal.

—Tenemos que llegar al centro del laberinto y encontrar la perla del destino—siguió hablando—E irnos corriendo.

—Su majestad, ¿A usted Aslan le habla a menudo?—preguntó Tal mirando a una esquina.

Le había parecido ver una sombra moverse. Tragó saliva. La luna iluminaba bastante el laberinto y hacía sombras verdaderamente fantasmagóricas. Solo se oía el viento aullando.

—Bueno, solo cuando tiene algo que decirme. Me habló de las perlas y de Sol Eclipsado, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—dijo curioso.

—Llevo semanas queriendo hablar con él, pero no responde. A lo mejor es porque soy solandiana o porque no soy digna—suspiró.

Peter se rió.

—No creo que sea por eso—dijo mirando el cielo—.Por cierto, en la intimidad, puedes llamarme Peter.

Tal sonrió.

—Pues a mí puedes llamarme Ceres. En la intimidad, claro está.

OoOoOoOoO

Susan no se había despegado de Hier desde que entraron al laberinto. Se había pegado a su brazo y no se separaba. El albino no hacía nada más que suspirar impacientemente, ya que Susan no le dejaba avanzar.

—Yo siempre he sido muy valiente, ¿sabes Hier? Aunque la valiente era mi hermanita Lucy. La echo de menos—dijo agarrándole del brazo.

Hier suspiró.

—Majestad, el protocolo dicta que me llame Capitán. No me gustaría ser descortés—refunfuñó.

—¡Demonios Hier! ¡Estamos a punto de morir y tú te preocupas solo por el protocolo!—gritó Susan—Eres muy serio y muy agrio. Deberías de dejar de pensar en el trabajo. He oído cosas sobre tu pasado—Hier la miró alzando una ceja—¡Es muy misterioso! Deberías aprovecharlo para conocer chicas y tener una novia, casarte con ella y tener hijitos.

Hier suspiró.

—Majestad por favor, concéntrese—suplicó.

—¿No te gusta ninguna mujer?—preguntó Susan con una sonrisita pícara.

Hier se giró bruscamente.

—¡No! ¡Y me gustaría dejar de hablar de mi de una vez por todas!—gritó furioso.

Susan abrió la boca impactada por los gritos del albino.

—Tu...tu… ¡te sientes incomodo!—gritó Susan, sonriente—Eso es que sí. Tiene que gustarte alguien.

Hier suspiró, desesperado.

—No, no me gusta nadie. Se lo ruego majestad ¡cállese!

En ese momento, los dos vieron pasar por el rabillo del ojo a alguien. Una figura.

—¿Has visto eso?—preguntó Susan sacando una flecha y poniéndola en el arco.

—Si—susurró Hier—.Habrá que tener cuidado.

oOoOoOoOo

Peter y Ceres andaban silenciosamente cuando de repente la solandiana vio algo. Era una chica y ella la conocía.

—No puede ser…susurró mientras corría para acercarse.

Dobló una esquina y cuando Peter fue a seguirla, solo encontró oscuridad. Se retiró aterrado y empezó a gritar.

—¡Ceres! ¡Ceres vuelve!—gritó.

oOoOooOoOo

Susan e Hier iban con las armas dispuestas a patear culos cuando de repente a la reina se le cayó el arco y las flechas.

—¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó Hier.

Entonces Susan caminó unos metros y empezó a hablar. Ella no podía creerlo ¡era Caspian!

—¡Caspian! ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ella abrazándole.

El joven estaba igual que la última vez que se vieron, un poco más alto quizás. Y más guapo. Sonrió, cogió su cara con las manos y la besó en los labios.

—No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tenía que verte—confesó abrazándola.

Susan le abrazó con fuerza.

—Pero si han pasado más de trescientos años…—susurró, aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho.

—En Narnia hay cosas que no tienen sentido,—dijo cogiéndola de las mano—pero ahora debes seguirme—dijo arrastrándola.

Susan rio como una niña pequeña.

—¿Dónde vamos?—preguntó.

—Es un secreto. Solo ven conmigo.

Susan creía estar en el cielo.

—Majestad, ¿con quién habla?—preguntó Hier, un poco asustado.

Susan se giró y le sonrió.

—¡Hier! Me había olvidado de ti—dijo acercándose—.Este es Capian X, seguro que has oído hablar de él—dijo presentándole a Caspian.

Hier frunció el ceño.

—Majestad… esto me parece muy extaño—le reveló Hier, un poco asustado.

Susan se rio

—No tienes por qué asustarte, solo es Caspian—le aclaró.

De repente, el suelo que pisaba Hier se convirtió en una placa de hielo y el hielo fue avanzando hasta que congeló el pasillo entero. Susan se resbaló y cayó de culo al suelo. Miró a Hier impresionada.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—preguntó avergonzada porque Caspian la hubiese visto cayéndose de culo.

Aquello le recordaba demasiado a la Bruja Blanca. Hier sin embargo cogió su espada y apuntó al joven.

—Reina Susan, aléjese ahora mismo—le ordenó Hier—.Tu amiguito no se refleja en el hielo. Es una ilusión, no está de verdad.

Caspian cogió a Susan del brazo.

—Ven conmigo ahora. Él es peligroso y yo solo quiero protegerte—siguió diciendo mientras tiraba de ella.

Susan le miró con cara de pocos amigos y se deshizo de él.

—Yo puedo protegerme sola, y Caspian lo sabría—dijo enfadada—¿Quién eres?

OOoOoOoOOoOo

Tal se paró en seco cuando la vio. A su hermana pequeña. Tenía la misma ropa que cuando la vio por última vez, hacía dos años.

—¿Atizi?—le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Su hermana la miró y sonrió

—¡Ceres!—gritó mientras corría a abrazarla.

Entonces su hermana empezó a hacer unos ruiditos muy raros y cuando Ceres fue a ver que le ocurría, vio su ropa manchada de sangre.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre?!—gritó Ceres mientras bajaba el cuerpo lentamente—Respóndeme hermanita.

Una herida en el pecho manchaba su camisa, sangraba mucho, y pronto moriría desangrada. Tal empezó a llorar desesperadamente porque sabía que no podía hacer nada. Entonces su hermana dijo sus últimas palabras.

—Ha sido un calormeno. Se avecina una gran guerra. Ceres destrúyelos, destrúyelos a todos. **Muerte a Calormen**.

Entonces cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar.

OoOOoOo

—¡Esto es precioso!—grito Atizi tirándose en la cama.

Ella y Lucy compartían camarote. Se sentó en su cama sin dejar de tocarse el pelo corto. Aquel barco se parecía a un barco de vapor de los que usaban en Estados Unidos, pero aquello era imposible en Narnia, así que debía de moverse por algún otro medio. El rio era muy ancho y el barco muy grande y dentro había como quinientas personas, todas al parecer con dinero.

En cuanto se bañó (como pudo), Lucy se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa de hombre vástago desde hacía semanas y que eso era vulgar. Todas aquellas mujeres llevaban vestidos o ropas finas y elegantes.

—No deberías pensar tanto en lo que piense la gente de ti, Lucy—dijo Atizi mirándose al espejo.

—Pero…

—Desde que era pequeña he trabajado en las minas de los calormenos, he soportado humillaciones, no he comido ni bebido durante semanas… era una esclava. Créeme, la apariencia no es lo más importante.

Lucy sabía que la solandiana tenía razón, pero…

—¿Cómo llegaste a la cárcel vastaga?—le peguntó para cambiar de conversación.

—Mi hermana mayor era un miembro de la resistencia, una rebelde. Yo era muy joven para poder ayudar luchando, pero les llevaba a sus bases secretas comida y armas. Una noche los calormenos me encontraron con un cargamento, me atraparon y… cuando desperté me encontraba allí ya. Eso fue hace dos años—relató Atizi.

Lucy frunció el ceño. Había escuchado como llegó Kalhed al campo, y era bastante similar. Siempre les atrapaban los calormenos pero aparecían en la otra punta del mundo.

¿Cómo podían llegar tan rápido? Y más importante, ¿estaban los calormenos y los vastagos aliados? Porque allí había una colaboración, saltaba a la vista. Decidió contárselo a Edmund durante la cena.

oOoOooOoOo

Sentaron al grupo entero en una mesa del comedor. Había muchas personas allí, familias enteras, la mayoría calormenas. Todos los camareros sin embargo, eran solandianos. De este hecho solo se percató Edmund, que solo veía desigualdad por todas partes.

Lucy se había intentado peinar el pelo, pero al ser tan corto no podía y se le quedaba muy rizado, le daba vergüenza mirar a las personas a los ojos. Cuando les trajeron los platos, Edmund y ella empezaron a comer como les habían enseñado desde pequeños.

Los demás se los quedaron mirando muy atentamente hasta que Edmund se dio cuenta.

—¿No os gusta la comida…?—preguntó con la boca llena.

—Yo… jamás he comido algo tan fino. Nunca he bebido de una copa de cristal—dijo Atizi—.Tengo miedo de que se rompa.

Lucy sonrió.

—Tranquila, no se va a romper.

Kalhed cogió un cuchillo y lo miró atentamente.

—Jamás había visto un cuchillo tan limpio—dijo intentando sacarse algo entre los dientes—.Me lo quedaré—dijo guardándoselo.

Edmund se rió, pero a Lucy le dio asco.

—Escuchadme es muy sencillo, con el tenedor se mantiene la carne y el cuchillo la corta—dijo haciéndolo—¿Veis?

Uno de los calormenos alzó una ceja.

—No somos ignorantes—dijo con enfado.

Lucy se puso roja.

—Bueno… está bien… tenéis que comportaros como lo hacéis normalmente—sonrió Lucy, viendo que su hermano pasaba del tema y empezaba a comer—.Solo no escupáis al suelo, mantened la espalda recta y los hombros hacia atrás.

Todos siguieron sus pasos al unísono y empezaron a comer.

OoOooOo

Después de cenar, el barco empezó a tocar música. Edmund y Lucy bailaron juntos, aunque aquella fuese música calormena. Sin embargo Atizi no se lo estaba pasando bien, todos aquellos calormenos la miraban raro, y algunos la habían confundido con una camarera. La invasión a Solandia había terminado pero aun trataban a los solandianos como si fuesen esclavos.

Kalhed notó su cara de molestia.

—Tranquilízate, eres Solandiana. Es normal que todo el mundo te trate de manera inferior—sonrió el calormeno dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Atizi sonrió falsamente y se retiró de la mesa, dirigiéndose a cubierta. Después de un rato, en una de las cubiertas (el casino por así llamado) empezaron a jugar a un juego llamado ''Lu—loo''. Lucy no sabía cómo se jugaba, pero aun así acompañó a su hermano y a todos los demás. Se sentaron con más jugadores en una mesa con una ruleta en medio, jugaban a las cartas y de vez en cuando, le daban a la ruleta y si ganabas debías de levantarte y gritar ''Lu—loo''.

Después de horas de jugar (o de mirar, en caso de la reina) le entró sueño y decidió irse a dormir. Se despidió de todos y fue para su camarote, no antes sin pasar por una de las cubiertas exteriores y contemplar la luna de calormen que, en su opinión, era la más bella.

—Te estaba buscando blanquita—dijo Kalhed llegando por atrás.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me buscabas?—preguntó reclinada en la barandilla.

—Quería agradecerte que no dijeras nada sobre Aleeya, ya sabes—dijo sonriente, mirando a Lucy—.Si lo supieran, esos hombres no me ayudarían a encontrarla.

Lucy asintió.

—Lo más probable es que te abandonen al llegar a la capital—respondió Lucy con los ojos cerrados—.No puedes confiar en mercenarios.

Kalhed se quedó un momento en blanco y luego empezó a reírse.

—¿Mercenarios?—se rio—Uno de ellos es agricultor y el otro escritor.

—Pero ellos, son personas malas, ellos… querían que el vástago muriese, son asesinos—replicó Lucy.

Kalhed alzó una ceja y apretó los labios.

—Blanquita, a veces el mundo no es blanco ni negro. Son hombres que quieren llegar con sus familias y harían lo que fuese por ello—les defendió Kalhed—.Por eso no querrán rescatar a Aleeya, sería demasiado peligroso.

Lucy no estaba de acuerdo.

—Pero ellos han hecho cosas malas, por lo tanto son malos. No hay más, _eres lo que son tus acciones_ —replicó.

Kalhed sonrió y se apoyó en la barandilla a mirar la luna.

—No te haré cambiar de opinión nunca, pero me da igual—sonrió—.Es una bonita noche, ¿no es así?

Lucy abrió un poco la boca, suspiró de desesperación y se puso a su lado.

—Sí que lo es—sonrió. En las orillas del rio solo había pastos de hierba y las montañas se podían vislumbrar a kilómetros de distancia—.Me recuerda a Cambridge. Es un lugar excelente para leer a la luz de la luna. Sobre todo con un chocolate caliente—sonrió para sí misma—.Pero tú no sabes que es Cambridge, ni has leído nunca Alicia en el País de la maravillas y no has probado un chocolate caliente.

—Has dado en el clavo—suspiró Kalhed.

—Háblame de Aleeya.

Kalhed miró al agua, triste.

—Tenía catorce años cuando fue seleccionada para la casa del Tisroc, ahora tendrá más o menos tu edad. Puede que más joven.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—Oye, yo tengo diecisiete años. Soy bastante mayor—se quejó.

Kalhed se rio de nuevo y miró a Lucy.

—Oh, sí muy mayor—se burló.

—De donde yo vengo, solo me faltan unos meses para ser adulta—dijo Lucy, orgullosa—.Ya menos, contando que llevamos de viaje… ¿Cuánto?

Kalhed estaba confundido.

—¿De dónde tu vienes? ¿De dónde es eso?—preguntó.

Lucy abrió muchísimo los ojos.

—Oh si… yo… vengo de un pequeño pueblo de Narnia llamado… eeeehhh…—intentó buscar un nombre convincente—.Europa. Si, Europa es su nombre.

El calormeno parecía extrañado.

—Jamás había oído hablar de un sitio llamado Europa. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, declaración de derechos, chocolate caliente… Europa debe de ser un lugar admirable—se encogió de hombros—.Es un nombre bonito. Muy bonito.

La joven suspiró aliviada, casi la pillaban. Entonces, alguien empezó a gritar y se acercó a Kalhed con un cuchillo. El calormeno sacó su cuchillo propio, el que había robado de la cena e interceptó el otro cuchillo. Con un rápido movimiento golpeó a su adversario y lo tiró al suelo.

No podían creerlo: era Atizi.

—Atizi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Lucy.

La solandiana intentaba escapar, pero Kalhed la tenía muy bien sujeta.

—¡Él tiene que morir Lucy! ¡Tiene que morir!—gritó.

La muchacha miró a Kalhed con un mal presentimiento.

—¿Por qué tiene que morir?—preguntó.

—Él es un asesino, aniquiló a un montón de personas en la cárcel vástaga para adquirir su poder, y su pueblo exterminó y esclavizó a miles de solandianos durante trescientos años. Cada vez que un calormeno pisa un lugar solo hay muerte y destrucción—dijo entre gritos de furia y lagrimas—.Tenemos que acabar con él antes de que la barbarie continúe.

Lucy no podía creerlo: Atizi odiaba a los calormenos. Creía que era muy sumisa, pero en realidad, guardaba su odio bajo una sonrisa.

Lo peor era que no podía defenderle, porque en parte, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Sé que los calormenos os han hecho mucho daño pero… demonios Atizi ¡te está llevando con tu familia! Además, ¡merece un juicio justo!—gritó Lucy.

—En realidad los juicios calormenos se basan muchas veces en venganza. Aunque ella no está en su derecho, no he matado a ningún familiar suyo—dijo Kalhed, calmado.

—Mi hermana, Tal Ceres, era un miembro de la resistencia. Tu pueblo habrá acabado con ella—dijo Atizi, intentando escapar.

—No es mi culpa—respondió Kalhed simplemente—.Ahora quiero que me respondas, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Dime, Atizi ¿mataste tú a Xenia?

Aquella pregunta pilló a Lucy por sorpresa, pero le pilló por más sorpresa al ver la reacción de Atizi. Empezó a reírse.

—Sí. La maté yo—respondió feliz.

Un fuego incontrolable empezó a correr por las venas de Lucy. Le dieron ganas de pisarle la cabeza a la que fue su amiga.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!—gritó.

Atizi miró a Lucy, aun sonriente.

—Fue una casualidad, lo juro. Yo me levanté en mitad de la noche para asesinar con Kalhed. Él debía morir por lo que hizo su pueblo. Pero entonces la ninfa se puso en medio y tuvimos una pequeña pelea. Gané yo, como pudisteis ver—miró a Kalhed.ñ

La muchacha no podía creerlo, estaba en shock, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo, Tal Atizi?—preguntó el calormeno bajando el cuchillo hasta el pecho de la solandiana.

Atizi cerró los ojos y habló.

—Solo de no haber podido matar a más calormenos—susurró—. **Muerte a Calormen.**

Entonces Kalhed miró a Lucy y ella le miró a él. Le había prometido matar al asesino de Xenia, pero ahora todo era distinto. También Atizi era amiga de ambos. Pero en ese momento, la reina de Narnia solo tenía la venganza en la cabeza. Se agachó junto a Kalhed y agarró la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo solo—susurró.

Entonces, ambos hundieron el cuchillo en el pecho de la solandiana.

* * *

 **JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ notese la ironía de que Lucy no hace más que repetirle a Kalhed que eres lo que haces. Pues ahora ella es una asesina. Pero eso ya lo veremos. Ya sé que es algo muy fuerte ver a Lucy asesinando, pero es bueno para el desarrollo del peronaje. Creo que hay mucho que comentar, como a Caspian mi querido Caspian. Y si, tantas veces que ha hablado Atizi de la resistencia y de su hermana, pues al final era Tal. No he querido esconderlo mucho, para que fuese evidente, pero aun así espero haber sorprendido a alguien jajajja**


	17. Llegada a Tashbaan

Caspian desapareció en un parpadeo y Susan se retiró de su lado, ¿había sido un fantasma? ¿Del pasado, del presente o del futuro? ¿el laberinto era la entrada al mundo de los muertos? ¿Tal vez un espejismo? ¿Una trampa?

Pero no pudo quedarse más tiempo pensando, pues Hier estaba nervioso. Susan se deslizó sobra el hielo hasta llegar a él.

—Hier cálmate, ¿vale? No ocurre nada—intentó tranquilizarle Susan.

Hier empezó a hiperventilar.

—Si, sí que ocurre. Voy a congelaros a todos—dijo nervioso y asustado.

Susan se rio.

—A mí me gusta el hielo y patinar sobre él. Solo cálmate, lo estás empeorando—le aconsejó.

Hier la miró asustado.

—No lo entiendes, la giganta me dijo que yo era un Frio. No quiero ser alguien aliado a la reina blanca.

Entonces empezaron a oír a alguien llorar. Se giraron para ver en un rincón a… Ceres.

—¿Regente Tal? ¿Eres tú?—preguntó Hier.

Ella no contestó. Hier y Susan se acercaron a ella, que parecía llorar desconsoladamente.

—Ceres, si no eres un fantasma, dime que ocurre—dijo Susan, apenada.

La solandiana se dio la vuelta. Estaba manchada de sangre y lloraba sin parar.

—Mi hermana… mi hermana… ha muerto, ella ha muerto, entre mis brazos. Me ha dicho que fue un calormeno—dijo entre sollozos—.Yo lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo… ¡sabía que la habían asesinado!

Hier y Susan se miraron.

—Yo también he visto a un muerto. Pero no era él de verdad, no te preocupes, tu hermana puede estar viva—intentó animarla Susan.

Pero Tal negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella está muerta. Seguro que dejaron su cadáver en mitad del bosque para que los animales la despedazaran. Yo ya no puedo más, he luchado toda mi vida—dijo llorando a moco tendido—por mantener a salvo a mi familia, ¡y ella ha muerto!

Entonces Hier la cogió de los hombros.

—Ceres, Ceres, no llores más. Escúchame atentamente—dijo el albino, intentando poner la voz suave—.Eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que he conocido. No hay nada que se te escape. Ahora debes escucharme: este laberinto intenta engañarnos. Tu hermana no está muerta, está muy viva y vas a encontrarla.

Ceres miró a Hier.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó desconfiada.

Hier sonrió.

—Muy seguro—dijo tendiéndole la mano—,ahora hay que buscar al rey Peter.

Tal se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas. Ahora estaba avergonzada de que la hubiesen visto llorando.

OOoOoOo

De repente, Peter llegó a un jardín. Había fuentes, estatuas y en el centro, en una concha, una perla rosa. Debía de tratarse de la perla del destino. El rey se acercó con cuidado y la cogió. De repente, fue como si una espiral de imágenes se metiese dentro de su cabeza mientras giraban y formaban un remolino que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

De repente se vio a si mismo con sus padres, después con Susan, Edmund y Lucy. De repente se encontraban en la escuela y después en _Cair Paravel_. Pudo ver a Caspian durante una milésima y luego de nuevo Londres. De nuevo estaba en Narnia, conociendo a Hier y Tal, a Ghemor y su hija. Luego se vio a si mismo entrando al laberinto y cogiendo la perla… entonces todo se volvió muy confuso, hasta que con gran concentración, pudo sonsacar una imagen de aquella marea: Tarkaan Ghemor estaba sentado en la silla del trono de Sol Eclipsado. Sostenía una copa y bebía de ella, y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

Entonces se despertó, al parecer estaba amaneciendo. Llegaron el resto de sus compañeros.

—¡Peter! ¿Estás bien? No te encontrábamos—dijo Susan llegando a su lado.

—¿Ha encontrado la perla del destino?—preguntó Hier.

Peter asintió y se la enseñó a los demás.

—Pero os recomiendo que no la toquéis—suspiró—.Y tengo noticias.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Casi llegaban a Sol eclipsado. Tal y Peter se habían puesto en el mismo coche de caballos porque tenían que discutir sobre los planes de futuro y a Susan no le importaba mucho aquello.

—Ya se quién te gusta—le dijo a Hier, super emocionada.

El capitán suspiró cansado.

—Ilumíname.

—Veamos si esto te recuerda a alguien—se aclaró la voz— _''eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que he conocido. No hay nada que se te escape. Ahora debes escucharme: este laberinto intenta engañarnos. Tu hermana no está muerta, esta muy viva y vas a encontrarla_ ''—se rió.

Hier puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si su alteza insinúa que tengo sentimientos amorosos por la Regente Tal, está equivocada—respondió mirando a la ventana.

Susan estaba cada vez más segura. Había un poquito de color tras aquellas mejillas palidas suyas.

—Oh si, pequeño, estás enamorado hasta las trancas de esa solandiana—respondió sentándose a su lado—.Pero no te preocupes, no se lo contaré. Será nuestro pequeño secreto y si quieres te podría ayudar a conquistarla. Tambien tenemos que hablar de esos poderes de hielo tuyos—dijo un poco más seria.

Hier la miró.

—Eso me parece más interesante, pero no creo que su majestad pueda sacar mucha información—dijo un poco apenado.

Susan hizo un gesto para quitar importancia.

—No te preocupes Hier. En Sol Eclipsado hay una biblioteca muy grande que nos ayudará a averiguar de dónde vienes—dijo cogiéndole la mano para quitarle importancia.

Entonces pararon el coche de carros. Hier y Susan se miraron extrañados y salieron a ver qué ocurría y lo que vieron les dejó impactados: un gran ejercito vástago estaba intentando entrar en Sol Eclipsado.

Peter corrió hacia ellos.

—Tal dice que conoce una ruta por las alcantarillas por las que los rebeldes solandianos entraban en Sol Eclipsado—dijo cogiendo de la mano a Susan.

—Espera Peter, debemos de llevar la perla a un lugar seguro—dijo Susan.

Peter asintió.

—Enviaré a alguien que la esconda en _Cair Paravel_ —dijo mientras le decía a un guardia que se acercara—.Lleva la perla hasta _Cair Paravel_ y no se te ocurra tocarla, ¿de acuerdo?—el guardia asintió—Vamos, tenemos que llegar al castillo.

OoOOoOoO

Lucy no había parado de llorar en toda la noche, ¿Quién era el monstruo ahora? No debía haberla matado, aun incluso cuando se lo había prometido a sí misma. Aunque Atizi fuese una mala persona. Ella merecía un juicio justo y Lucy se lo había arrebatado.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, tenía el estómago revuelto y los ojos hinchados. No soportaba mirarse a la cara ni a Kalhed. Él era un recordatorio constante de lo que había hecho.

—Por Aslan, hermanita hoy estás horrible—dijo Edmund llevándose una tostada a la boca—.Parece como si hubieses estado llorando toda la noche.

Lucy le miró con bebió un sorbo de leche. Al menos parecía leche.

—¿Habéis visto a Atizi? No la veo desde anoche—preguntó uno de los hombres.

La muchacha miró a Kalhed de reojo con mucha prisa, como si de repente le hubiesen dado cuerda o un rayo la hubiese alcanzado. El calormeno bostezó.

—La verdad es que si—sonrió—.Cogió un bote y se fue. Dijo que la esperaban y que sentía no haber podido despedirse.

Edmund puso cara de sorpresa y luego de tristeza.

—¿En serio?—preguntó—Joder… me hubiese gustado despedirme. No sé si la volveré a ver.

Kalhed se rio.

—Seguro que la vuelves a ver.

Lucy suspiró ' _'Si haces buceo la encontraras en el lecho del rio_ '' pensó. Después siguió desayunando en silencio.

—¿Se puede saber que te ocurre esta mañana?—le preguntó Edmund, sabiendo que a su hermana menor le pasaba algo.

Lucy apretó los labios y miró a Kalhed.

—Nada de nada, ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo? Estás muy pesado esta mañana con tantas preguntitas—respondió Lucy de sopetón y con mal genio.

El rey puso cara de asco.

—Lo que sea, ya me lo contarás. Y si no, pues mejor para mí—respondió levantándose—.Llegaremos a la capital en una hora.

Todos fueron levantándose hasta que quedaron Kalhed y Lucy solos.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más discreta?—dijo el calormeno, aún bastante feliz—Parece que hayas matado a alguien.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es que he matado a alguien!—gritó.

—¡Ssssh! ¡Baja la voz!—ordenó Kalhed susurrando—¿Quieres que nos descubran?

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

—Al menos yo tengo sentimientos negativos sobre la muerte de alguien, no como tú, que se te ve muy contento.

Kalhed terminó de beber.

—Yo esto, tú lo otro ¡bah! Si, matamos a una solandiana, ¿y qué? Ella quería matarme a mí—respondió levantándose y quitándose los piscos de la ropa.

—¿Y te parece razón suficiente para matarla?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

El calormeno frunció el ceño, extrañado por la pregunta.

—Ehhhh ¿sí?

—¡No lo…!

—Mira Lucy, en primer lugar, según nuestras costumbres yo tenía derecho a vengarme y en segundo lugar, me da igual, paso del tema y tú también deberías o acabará devorándote por dentro—dijo yéndose.

Y Lucy se quedó sentada, enfada consigo misma mientras comía una galleta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando desembarcaron, la muchacha le había dado suficientes vueltas y dejó que el recuerdo de Atizi se quedara en ese barco. Tashbaan era una isla-ciudad, fortificada por todas partes por grandes murallas. Por fuera, su aspecto era espectacular, por no tanto por dentro. Los calormenos utilizaban esclavos desde hacía milenos, aunque ya no solandianos.

Tal y como predijo Kalhed, sus hombres se fueron en cuanto llegaron a la capital y solo le quedó desearles suerte.

—Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos—dijo Edmund mirando a Lucy—.Te echaré de menos. Has sido un buen jefe.

Entonces Lucy y el calormeno intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—preguntó Edmund.

—En realidad… aún no ha acabado todo…—dijo Lucy mordiéndose el labio—.Yo… accedí por los dos a ayudar a Kalhed en una cosilla.

—¿¡Que!?—gritó Edmund.

—Es sencillo, entramos en el palacio del Tisroc, vamos a su harem y rescatamos a una chica, Aleeya—dijo Kalhed.

Edmund se quedó pasmado y con la boca abierta.

—¿¡Cómo!?—gritó de nuevo.

—¡Shhhh! Baja la voz, aquí puede haber espías del Tisroc—dijo Lucy cogiendo a su hermano delbrazo—¿Recuerdas?  
Edmund negó con la cabeza.

—Pero es muy peligroso, nos podrías coger y decapitarnos—respondió.

—Pero Ed, tu viniste al palacio muchas veces, te lo conoces mejor que yo. Y Kalhed necesita ayuda, ¡él nos ayudó a nosotros!—objetó Lucy.

Entonces Edmund miró al calormeno.

—Es cierto que nos ayudó, pero a cambio de algo—recordó—.Soy una persona justa y… te ayudaré si tú nos consigues luego comida y provisiones para volver a Narnia.

Kalhed había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho Lucy de que Edmund había estado muchas veces en el palacio, pero lo pasó por alto.

—Está bien, y dos camellos para pasar el desierto que separa Calormen de Solandia. Os lo prometo. Entonces, ¿me ayudareis?—preguntó Kalhed.

Lucy y Edmund se miraron.

—Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿les ha gustado? Espero que si. A partir de ahora cambiará mucho la dinamica de todo...**

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta, Atizi antes de que fueran al laberinto, las dos historias no están sincronizadas entre si, algunas veces unos irán más adelantados que otros.**

 **¿Algo más? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. Rescatando a Aleeya

**Este capitulo me gusta mucho, no se porque. Recordad que Tarkaan Ghemor, el padre de Koral, ya no era Tarkaan porque todos en calormen se habían enterado de que tenía una hija mestiza.**

* * *

Entraron en las alcantarillas y salieron al patio trasero del palacio. Parecía que todos los habitantes de la ciudadela se habían refugiado allí.

—¡Podríamos dejarles escapar por las alcantarillas!—dijo Susan a su hermano.

—Ni hablar, solo puede ser una vía de escape de emergencia. Además, si cogen a alguien, pueden torturarlo y averiguar por donde ha salido—respondió Peter entrando al palacio.

Entonces apareció Nog, el fauno, parecía enfadado.

—¡Su majestad!—le gritó a Susan—¡Esto es ultrajante! ¡Ultrajante he dicho!

La reina se cruzó de brazos y miró a todas partes: todos habían ido a dentro y ella debía ir también.

—Qué quieres Nog—preguntó.

—¡Mi bar va a ser destruido por unos hombres escamosos!—gritó danto patadas al suelo con sus patas de cabra—¡Exijo que cuando termine la batalla, el bando vencedor me remunere por los imperfectos de mi local!

Susan empezó a reírse.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir, fauno—dijo Susan intentando irse, pero Nog la cogió del brazo.

—¡Exijo mis derechos como ciudadano solandiano!—gritó.

Susan le cogió del cuerno y le obligó a agacharse.

—Amigo, yo no soy solandiana. Si tienes alguna queja, vete a hablar con Tal Ceres que es la regente de este lugar y a mi déjame en paz—dijo seriamente.

Nog tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo…—susurró asustado.

Susan asintió con la cabeza y volvió dentro. Pero dentro del palacio era un caos, solo había guardias por todas partes armándose para la batalla. Nunca había visto a ningún vástago, pero se los imaginaba feroces.

Corrió hasta la sala de la mesa redonda, donde Hier, Tal, Peter y otros hombres y mujeres importantes discutían estrategias. A la reina Susan nunca le había gustado la política, ni la guerra, prefería mantenerse al margen… pero al ver ahora a sus amigos preparándose y ver que ella no podía hacer nada, se le hacía un poco molesto.

—Peter…—llamó a su hermano, pero no la oyó—¡Peter!

—¡¿Qué quieres Susan?! ¡Ahora no estoy para hablar de tonterías!—gritó enfadado.

—Quiero ayudar—respondió Susan. Sabía que su hermano estaba estresado.

Fue Tal quien respondió.

—Pues coge tu arco y flechas, ¿de acuerdo? Ve con los arqueros, están en la parte de atrás—dijo con rapidez—¡Ya!

Susan se puso en marcha. Mientras tanto, los vástagos seguían intentando abrir los portones de la ciudadela.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme cuando empezó todo esto?—preguntó Peter.

—Hace un par de horas, señor. Empezaron a salir por las minas y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, mataron a los guardias solandianos. Cada vez más y más vástagos, hasta que fue un ejército—dijo uno de los hombres.

Peter asintió.

—Está bien—Peter se preparó para dar órdenes—.Quiero que un grupo de treinta refuercen las puerta norte y otros treinta la sur. Que dos cojan a los ciudadanos y los metan en las bodegas del palacio. Los demás esperareis en el patio a defender el palacio.

Todos asintieron y Tal se acercó a Peter.

—Majestad, aún tengo amigos en la Resistencia Solandiana, si me dejáis escribir una carta a…

—¡No!—la interrumpió Peter—Tenemos que proteger Sol Eclipsado—señaló el mapa de la mesa—¿Sabes qué pasará si consiguen invadirlo, verdad? Que poco a poco empezarán a invadir Solandia, después Archenland, un país pequeño. Después vendrá Narnia y esa será una guerra con muchas bajas. Después Calormen y esos lagartos habrán invadido todo el mundo conocido.

Tal suspiró.

—Me doy cuenta de ello, señor. Por eso necesitamos más ayuda—dijo la solandiana.

Pero Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que hacer esto nosotros solos.

oOoOoOoOo

Momentos después, los vástagos consiguieron derribar la puerta norte y entrar a la ciudad. Desde las alturas de las torres, se podía ver la marea de hombres lagarto corriendo por la ciudadela como si fueran una plaga.

El jefe de los arqueros dio la orden.

—¡Disparen a indiscreción!—ordenó.

Susan tensó la cuerda empezó a disparar flechas una por una. No recordaba lo buena que era. Entonces, Peter, Tal e Hier, salieron con el resto de sus hombres a pelear por las calles de sol eclipsado. En cuanto tuvo a su primer vástago delante, Peter se quedó unos segundos paralizado: tenían toda la razón en llamarles lagartos.

Tenían la piel de color gris claro, dos aristas verticales del cuello gruesas que retrocedían de nuevo a la corona de su cabeza y una cresta en forma de lágrima invertida en el centro de la frente. El canto era más grueso encima de los ojos, protegiéndolos y creando un aspecto especialmente hundido.

Pero no pudo quedarse mucho más tiempo contemplándolo, porque el vástago empezó a atacarle. Peter defendió la estocada y empezaron a pelar. Minutos después el vástago yacía muerto en el suelo y Peter fue a por otro contrincante.

Tal hacía más o menos lo mismo aunque se había decantado más por un sable calormeno (que aunque odiase las armas calormenas) era eficaz.

Sin embargo Hier se escondió en un callejón oscuro, esperando a que pasara un grupo vástago para atacarles por la espalda. Minutos después, pasaron dos y les atacó. Los vástagos intentaron defenderse, pero solo duró unos segundos, porque los tres se arrodillaron. Hier iba a acabar con ellos ahora que era su oportunidad, pero… no podía si estaban postrados ante él.

—Que… ¿Qué estáis haciendo?—preguntó enfadado.

—Por favor señor, perdonad nuestra vida—dijo uno de ellos.

—Lo sentimos mucho—dijo una de ellos—no nos dimos cuenta de que era usted.

Hier frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo?—preguntó extrañado—¿Y quién soy yo?

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

—Usted… es un _Frio_. Un Dios—dijo bajando la mirada.

—Lo sentimos de verdad—dijo la vástaga—.Por favor, no nos congele para toda la eternidad.

¿De verdad aquellos seres pensaban que él era un Dios? Era increíble.

—Entonces… soy un Dios, ¿verdad?—preguntó nervioso.

Los tres asintieron.

—Sí.

—Pues como soy Dios, os ordeno que paréis esta guerra ahora mismo—dijo muy serio.

Los tres se miraron y empezaron a cuchichear entre sí.

—Es una prueba, ¿verdad señor?—preguntó un vástago.

Hier negó con la cabeza.

—Rotundamente no.

—Pero la Diosa, la Gran Señora de Narnia nos dio la orden y debemos cumplirla—dijo la hembra.

—Definitivamente esto es una prueba—dijo uno de los vástagos.—Para corroborar nuestra fe.

Hier se puso en medio antes de que siguiesen hablando.

—Esperad, ¿Diosa? ¿Gran Señora de Narnia?—preguntó.

Los tres vástagos se miraron. Si respondían bien, podrían seguir su camino con la bendición de un Dios.

—Jadis, Diosa Eterna y Gran Señora de Narnia.

OOoOoOoOo

Edmund fue el primero en entrar. Recordó una entrada trasera y entró, después dejó inconsciente a tres guardias y los encerró en las despensas. Se puso un uniforme calormeno y después subió a lo alto del muro y dejó caer los dos restantes. Lucy y Kalhed se vistieron y entraron con Edmund.

Por suerte, el palacio del Tisroc estaba casi vacío y cuando pasaban al lado de los otros guardias, Edmund y Lucy solo tenían que agachar la cabeza.

Ambos seguían a Edmund silenciosamente hasta que se pararon en seco y se estamparon contra la espalda del chico.

—¡Ay! ¡Ed!—se quejó Lucy.

Su hermano se dio la vuelta, blanco como una paloma.

—¿Qué te ocurre muchacho?—preguntó Kalhed.

—El Tisroc… ¡viene hacia acá!—dio un gritito.

Se asomaron al pasillo y pudieron verlo: grande, gordo y viejo. Pero lo más importante, se acercaba a ellos.

—Tenemos que llegar al harem antes que él—metió prisa Edmund.

Pocos minutos después de ir jugando a los espías por cada rincón del palacio, llegaron a una puerta pequeña pero lustrosa.

—Hemos llegado—dijo Edmund.

—Valla, que bien te sabes el camino hasta el harem, ¿verdad hermanito?—se rio Lucy.

Kalhed se acercó a la puerta imponentemente y dio unos toques.

—¿Aleeya?—preguntó—¿¡Aleeya?

Pasaron unos segundos y una voz femenina surgió de dentro.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Eres Aleeya?—preguntó Kalhed, con las lágrimas saltadas.

—No, pero ella está aquí dentro, ¿Quién la busca?

Lucy y Edmund miraban a todas partes, el Tisroc iba a llegar de un momento a otro.

—Soy Kalhed, abridme por favor.

Tras unos instantes donde la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, abrieron la puerta y entraron como alma que lleva el diablo. Dentro, había casi veinte mujeres, todas jóvenes y semidesnudas. La sala era muy grande, tenía un patio con un tragaluz y una fuente con agua, el suelo estaba lleno de cojines y había mesitas con tés. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros un poco subidos de tono y había columnas talladas en mármol. Entonces, una de ellas, muy guapa empezó a llorar mientras sonreía.

—¡Hermano!—gritó la morena mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Kalhed.

Lucy abrió la boca de asombro ¡Aleeya era su hermana, no su novia! Había hecho muy mal en suponer lo contrario, porque cierto era que jamás había hablado de la calormena como una novia, sino como alguien a quien quería.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron a llorar mientras se decían lo mucho que se echaban de menos. Entonces alguien empezó a abrir la puerta con una llave.

—¡Es el Tisroc!—gritó Aleeya—Rápido, esconderos debajo de los cojines.

Hicieron unas montañas de cojines y esperaron allí. Cuando el Tisroc entró, no venía solo, le acompañaban dos hombres.

—Tarkaan Tellan, sirviente Ghemor—dijo el Tisroc—, acomodaos y coged a la chica que queráis, ¡Oh! Ghemor, mejor tu no, ahora sabemos que tu prefieres acostarte con una puerca solandiana antes que con una hermosa calormena.

Este último comentario hizo que Tarkaan Tellan y él, se rieran. Pero a Ghemor no le hizo gracia. Pero ya que ahora vivía para servir a Tarkaan Tellan, no podía rechistar, solo asentir y sonreír. Muy lejos habían quedado atrás los tiempos en los que él era un Tarkaan poderoso.

—Pero no os he reunido para mofarnos a costa de Ghemor—negó el Tisroc—.Como bien habéis podido escuchar, los vástagos de las tierras lejanas están atacando Sol Eclipsado, la fortaleza en la frontera de Solandia con Calormen.

Edmund y los demás escuchaban con atención. No tenía ni idea de cómo los vástagos habían llegado tan rápido a Solandia. Edmund no sabía como era el Tisroc, pero estaba hechado justo encima suyo y pudo deducir que bastante obeso.

—Espero que los vástagos maten a unos cuantos solandianos—se rio Tarkaan Tellan.

El Tisroc le miró con odio en la mirada.

—Como cualquier calormeno estaría encantado de que todos en aquella fortaleza muriesen, pero no es lo mejor—dijo el Tisroc—.Si los vástagos conquistan Solandia, después lo harían con Archenland y después con Narnia. Adivina que país sería el siguiente.

Tarkaan Tellan dejó de sonreír.

—Pero gran Tisroc, Calormen es un país poderoso con grandes ejércitos—interrumpió Ghemor.

El Tisroc negó con la cabeza y trajo a Aleeya hasta si y la sentó en su regazo. La chica no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y servirle al Tisroc una copa.

—Aleeya querida, ¿quieres decirle a Ghemor lo estúpido que ha sonado eso?—preguntó u ordenó, más bien.

Aleeya miró al antiguo Tarkaan y tragó saliva.

—Eso ha sonado muy estúpido… Ghemor—dijo casi en un susurro.

El Tisroc y Tarkaan Tellan se rieron.

—¿Ves Ghemor? Hasta una puta es más lista que tú.

Kalhed apretó los puños. O se contenía o mataba al Tisroc allí mismo.

—Somos fuertes en verdad, estúpido Ghemor, pero no contra un ejército que dominaría tres países—dijo el Tisroc—.Por eso os he mandando llamar, Tarkaan Tellan. Tú y un pequeño ejército iréis a defender Sol Eclipsado. Nos convertiremos en amigos de los Narnianos, Archenlandeses y Solandianos.

—Pero gran Tisroc…—protestó Tarkaan Tellan.

—¡Yo lo ordeno!—gritó el Tisroc enfadado. Hubo un silencio que duró un minuto tras la voz iracunda del Tisroc—Ahora Aleeya, desnúdate querida.

Aleeya asintió y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Pero entonces Kalhed no pudo soportarlo más y emergió de los cojines.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla viejo asqueroso!—gritó el calormeno.

Edmund suspiró y salió de su escondite. De perdidos al rio. Lucy también se levantó. Kalhed apuntaba al Tisroc con su espada, muy furioso mientras que Tarkaan Tellan también había sacado la suya.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—gritó el Tisroc. Entonces se fijó en Edmund y en Lucy—No es posible… sois vosotros—hubo un silencio—.Sois los antiguos reyes de Narnia.


	19. Revolver

Tanto como Ghemor, Tarkaan Tellan y las concubinas, incluyendo a Aleeya y Kalhed se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Gran Tisroc? ¿Qué habla?—preguntó Tarkaan Tellan.

El Tisroc miró sonriente a sus vasallos.

—Pero por la gloria de Tash, ¿es que no los reconocen? ¿Jamás os habéis parado a contemplar los cuadros Narnianos?—preguntó el Tisroc enfadado y ante el silencio de sus dos acompañantes, se enfureció aún más. Tal y como Edmund lo había imaginado, el Tisroc era un hombre gordo y medio calvo, con una larga barba plateada, piel olivácea y ojos negros—Y ¿Qué hacíais en mi harem, reyes Narnianos?

Edmund y Lucy se miraron nerviosos, pero ninguno bajó la espada.

—Suelta a esa muchacha ahora mismo—ordenó Edmund.

El Tisroc no entendía que pasaba. Miró a Aleeya.

—¿A esta? ¿Por qué es tan importante para su majestad?—preguntó el Tisroc cogiéndola más fuerte.

—Viejo bastardo, suéltala ahora mismo—ordenó ahora Kalhed.

Edmund y el calormeno apuntaron con sus espadas al tisroc.

—¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago?—preguntó el viejo Tisroc.

Entonces Edmund en un rápido movimiento se acercó al Tisroc y le cogió por el cuello, poniendo su espada en él.

—Pues que le rebanaré el cuello—dijo el Rey narniano.

Tarkaan Tellan se quedó de piedra esperando que el Tisroc le diera una orden.

—Está bien, Aleeya ve con estos jovenes—dijo el Tisroc.

La chica se fue junto a su hermano y se abrazó a él como si fuera un animal indefenso. Entonces Kalhed se acercó y le pegó un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. También le hicieron lo mismo a Tarkaan Tellan. Después se quedaron mirando a Ghemor.

—Dejémosle en paz—dijo Edmund, viendo que no había hecho nada por defender a los suyos y por lo que había oído, seguramente solo sería un pobre esclavo—.Aprovecha esta oportunidad amigo, se libre.

Dijo Edmund como último consejo. Escaparon del harem los intrusos y ya de paso, todas las esclavas sexuales también lo hicieron. Se dio la voz de alarma cuando ya se encontraban fuera del palacio, adentrados en la ciudad.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Susan repartía comida a los niños junto a Nog. El fauno les había dado la comida y bebida de su tienda, a cambio de que luego se lo recompensaran después del asalto aunque lo cierto es que Sol Eclipsado no tenía un buen futuro: los ejércitos de los Vástagos cada vez entraban más por las cuevas de minerales y no podían llegar hasta ellas para coger la Perla Continua que permitía el portal mágico y cerrarlas. Este era el plan, sin embargo, de Tal.

—Peter, puedo llevarme unos cuantos soldados y cerrar el portal para que deje de entrar ejército. O si no déjame que hable con unos antiguos amigos—imploró.

Peter la miró de reojo. Llevaban ya una semana batallando y estaba extenuado.

—¿Qué clase de amigos?—preguntó Hier al lado del monarca.

Tal le miró. Parecía nerviosa.

—Son la antigua resistencia solandiana—dijo bajando la mirada.

Hier puso las manos sobre la mesa dando un golpe.

—¿¡Los terroristas!?—preguntó medio enfadado y medio sorprendido.

Peter no entendía nada.

—¿De qué habláis?—preguntó el rey.

Hier le miró, aun sobresaltado.

—Eran antiguos rebeldes, como ha dicho Tal, pero al firmarse el tratado de paz entre Solandia y Calormen, ellos siguieron atacando el país vecino como venganza. Es una célula terrorista dirigida por un hombre llamado Curzon. Son perseguidos por ambos países, aunque tienen mucha ayuda de solandianos que están de parte de ellos—dijo Hie, con convicción.

—Pero pueden sernos de ayuda—dijo Tal, un poco cabreada.

—Son asesinos, Ceres—dijo Hier, mirándola a los ojos.

Tal miró al suelo, sabía que el capitán de la guardia tenía razón. Peter suspiró.

—No podemos aliarnos con ellos—dijo Peter sintiéndolo mucho.

Estaba muy estresado por los continuos ataques de los hombres lagarto. Aún no habían podido hablar con ellos de forma pacífica y no iba a aliarse con unos terroristas.

—Podemos intentar llegar hasta ellos a través de Hier—dijo Peter—Según nos contaste, ellos creen que eres una especie de Dios, ¿no es cierto?

Hier asintió. Durante todo lo que recordaba de su vida no había sido nadie y ahora era un Dios. Para Peter y Susan no había sido fácil lo de Jadis. Al parecer, de alguna manera, los vástagos creían que ella era una Diosa y por lo tanto, no tendrían muy buenas intenciones. Peter pensó si debían de fiarse de Hier, porque, tal vez él fuese peligroso o alguien enviado por la Bruja Blanca. Pero Susan sabía de primera mano que Hier no aparentaba nada, que de verdad no sabía quién era antes de que lo encontrasen.

—No… creo que sea una buena idea—admitió Hier, inseguro.

Tal se acercó a él y le cogió de los hombros.

—¡Oh, vamos Hier! Tenemos una ventaja ¡hay que aprovecharla!—gritó animada.

Hier tragó saliva.

—Podríamos… intentarlo—dijo al final.

oOoOoOoOo

A medianoche los vástagos habían hecho un alto al fuego. Era el momento. Peter, Hier y Tal bajaron por los pasadizos con capuchas para llegar al campamento vástago, acampado fuera de las murallas.

El viento de la noche les erizaba los pelos a los tres. Se acercaba el invierno. Cuando se acercaron los suficiente, una patrulla les interceptó.

—¿Quiénes sois?—le preguntó la vástaga que parecía estar al mando.

Entonces los tres se quitaron la capucha a la vez, dejando ver sus rostros. En cuanto vieron a Hier los vástagos se inclinaron.

—¡Señor!—gritaron atemorizados.

Hier miró a Tal y está le dio un empujoncito.

—Como hemos ensayado—le susurró.

El frío se aclaró la voz.

—Quiero hablar con su jefe.

Los vástagos se miraron entre si y asintieron. Luego les guiaron dentro del campamento y a su paso, todos los vástagos se inclinaban. Entonces llegaron a una gran tienda de campaña y cuando entraron, vieron a un vástago leyendo un libro. En cuanto le vio se tiró al suelo como los demás.

—¡Mi señor!—gritó.

Hier tragó saliva.

—Levántate y…—miró de reojo a Peter—dime tu nombre y rango. Por favor—dijo en voz baja.

Peter se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Soy Limoun, Comandante Jadisiano, siempre fiel a la Diosa Blanca y a usted—se acercó y la dio un beso en la mano.

Tal tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Yo soy Hier y… soy un Dios… ¿verdad?—dijo con poca convicción.

Limoun asintió muchas veces.

—Sí, su magnificencia. Yo había oído rumores de que había un Dios en la fortaleza pero no los creí. Ruego su perdón—dijo con miedo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Pero debes parar los ataques de inmediato—dijo inseguro.

Limoun se irguió y le miró a los ojos.

—No puedo señor, son órdenes directas de la Diosa Eterna y Gran Señora de Narnia—miró de reojo a Peter y Tal—No entiendo que hacen estos dos autóctonos aquí.

—Queremos firmar un tratado de paz, para el cese de los ataques contra nosotros—dijo Peter.

Limoun les miró sin confiar mucho.

—Pero yo no puedo hacer nada—dijo convencido, luego, miró a Hier—.Ni quiero. Tengo que cumplir las ordenes de mi señora y son conquistar Narnia. Cueste lo que cueste—dijo con más convicción.

Peter y Tal sacó sus espadas. El chico intentaba hacer un plan por dónde meter su espada en el cuerpo escamoso del comandante.

—Me gustaría tanto llevarle con nosotros ¡no siempre uno puede conocer a su Dios!—dijo Limoun—Venga con nosotros a nuestro país, a nuestros templos y reúnase de nuevo con la Diosa Eterna y Gran Señora de Narnia.

Los tres empezaron a ir hacia atrás lentamente.

—No… gracias… de verdad que no…—dijo Hier.

El vástago asintió.

—De acuerdo, pues déjenos que al menos acabemos con estos dos sujetos—dijo sacando un trozo de metal.

No era un trozo de metal cualquiera, era un trozo con formas bien definidas y que ni Hier ni Tal habían visto nunca. Pero Peter sí. Y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era otra cosa que un revolver.

—Eso no es posible—dijo en voz alta, un poco cabreado.

Tal le miró extrañada.

—¿El que no es posible, humano?—preguntó Limoun.

—Pues lo que llevas en la mano ¡no es posible que tengas un revolver!—dijo cada vez más impresionado—¡En este mundo ni siquiera tenéis lápices!

Hier y Tal se miraron, sin saber que decía el rey. Pero el capitán de la guardia no desaprovechó ese momento, y le pegó un golpe en la mano al vástago que hizo que se le cayera el revolver. Peter lo cogió rápidamente del suelo, le apuntó a la pierna y disparó.

Por suerte había mucho ruido fuera y nadie oyó el disparo, pero Tal y Hier se taparon los oídos horrorizados.

—¿¡Que ha sido eso!?—preguntó la solandiana.

Entonces Peter les hizo una señal y los tres salieron a hurtadillas por el campamento.


	20. A través del desierto

Los cuatro se adentraron en las calles de Tashbaan, atestadas de gente que iba de un lado para otro. Entonces Kalhed decidió que era suficiente el correr:

—¡Basta!—gritó el calormeno—No nos siguen, ¿veis?

Los tres miraron para todos los lados mientras sus pechos no dejaban de subir arriba y abajo. Edmund no había corrido tanto en su vida.

—Gracias por salvarme—dijo Aleeya.

La muchacha debía de ser un año menor que Lucy, tenía los ojos de su hermano, la piel morena y el pelo negro, como era propio de los calormenos. Tenía el rostro muy redondo y dulce. Kalhed frunció y ceño y se irguió.

—¿Hay algo que queráis contarme… sus majestades?—preguntó Kalhed, enfadado.

—Nosotros… bueno… no creíamos que necesitases saberlo—dijo Edmund, que no parecía tan preocupado como Lucy.

—No es eso, solo que… bueno, tu liderabas una banda en la cárcel y… parecías un rufián—dijo Lucy—¡Pero solo al principio! Después te conocimos y vimos que no.

—¿Y qué os impidió decírmelo después? ¿Eh?—preguntó cabreado—Yo valoro la sinceridad y la lealtad. No me gusta que me mientan y vosotros, Rey y Reina de Narnia, lo habéis hecho. A la cara, durante meses.

—Necesitábamos ir de incognito ¡no vamos a pedir perdón por ello!—gritó Lucy.

El calormeno negó con la cabeza.

—Como soy una persona honesta, cumpliré mi parte del trato y os daré camellos y provisiones para pasar el desierto—dijo con odio en la mirada—.Pero no quiero veros jamás.

oOoOoOoOo

Por medio de contactos, Kalhed les consiguió dos buenos camellos y agua y comida para una semana. Estaban en los límites de la ciudad. Lucy había decidido ignorar al calormeno en todo momento. Era cierto que ella era una reina, ¿no? Pues ahora iba a comportarse como tal. Además, ¿Quién se había creído que era ese calormeno? Él era un asesino... como ella en realidad. En eso estaban en el mismo nivel. Pero había decidido olvidarse de aquello.

Edmund tampoco iba a despedirse, si Kalhed quería comportarse de aquella manera era cosa suya. Pero al menos si se lo agradeció.

Cuando terminó de darles las cosas, miró a Lucy a los ojos.

—Esto es un adiós, majestad—le dijo a la chica.

Estaban tan cerca que Lucy podría haberle dado una bofetada.

—Supongo—respondió montándose en su camello.

Los dos hermanos partieron de Tashbaan sin mirar hacia atrás y adentrándose en las duras arenas del desierto. Cuando cayó la noche, encendieron una fogata.

—Lu, estás muy rara desde que partimos de Tashbaan—dijo Edmund, comiendo un trozo de Pollo Calormeno.

—No me pasa nada… pero no dejo de darle vueltas a…

—¿A Kalhed?—preguntó Edmund con una sonrisa pícara.

Lucy le mortificó con la mirada.

—¡No!—gritó—Pero si tiene que ver con él.

—Me lo imaginaba—se rio Edmund.

Su hermana suspiró.

—Debería empezar a actuar como una reina, ¿no crees? Y tú como un rey—dijo convencida.

Edmund miró raro a su hermana pequeña.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Es decir ¡somos los reyes de Narnia!—dijo poniéndose en pie—Lucy la Valiente y Edmund el Justo. No deberíamos andar tan normalmente con plebeyos.

—Pues son estos mismos plebeyos quien os van a desollar vivos—dijo una voz entre las dunas del desierto.

Edmund se puso en guardia, pero ya era demasiado tarde: unos saqueadores del desierto les tenían rodeados.

—Mierda…—susurró el rey.

—Ahora vais a ir dándonos todas vuestras pertenencias—dijo uno de los malhechores.

—¡Jamás! ¡Son nuestras!—gritó Lucy.

Todos se rieron. Entonces, uno de ellos se acercó a Lucy y le pegó un puñetazo que la tiró al suelo. Edmund arremetió contra él y le dio otro, que no tiró al suelo e hizo que lo cabreara.

—Matadle—ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe.

Todos los hombres se abalanzaron contra los reyes de Narnia… pero de repente el fuego se apagó y empezaron a oírse los mini gritos de auxilio.

Cuando el fuego volvió a encenderse, todos los asaltantes se hallaban muertos en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos supo que estaba pasando hasta que dos figuras vestidas de negro bajaron por la colina. Tenían pañuelos en la cara y turbantes, así que no podían saber quiénes eran.

—¿Quiénes sois?—preguntó Lucy cogiendo una espada calormena del suelo.

—¡Nosotros!—gritó uno de ellos dos. Era la voz de Aleeya. Y cuando se quitó el pañuelo, vieron como era ella.

Lucy sonrió.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—preguntó acercándose a Aleeya.

—Le dije a mi hermano que tal vez él había saldado su cuenta, pero yo aún tenía que agradeceros el haberme rescatado—dijo la calormena, sonriente—.Además, vamos al mismo lugar que vosotros.

Los Pevensie fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Vais a Narnia?—preguntó Edmund.

—No, a Solandia—respondió Kalhed quitándose el pañuelo de la boca.—Allí hay un grupo de antiguos rebeldes contra Calormen. Son La Resistencia de Curzon.

—Durante estos años, he estado poniéndome en contacto con ellos y me han invitado a unirme —dijo Aleeya, muy feliz—.Ahora podré vengarme del Tisroc. Por eso vamos por el mismo camino, os escoltaremos sus majestades.

Kalhed suspiró.

—De acuerdo—dijo la reina, mirando con superioridad al calormeno—,pero espero que ya no haya más rencores.

oOoOoOoOo

Dos días después, seguían su curso a través del desierto. Kalhed decía que conocía un valle donde había un rio que con mucha suerte, transportará aguas cristalinas. Lucy aún seguía enfadada con el calormeno por haberles despachado así, sin despedirse.

Acercó su camello al suyo.

—Has estado muy callado estos días, calormeno—dijo Lucy, con voz de niña mimada, a propósito para molestarle.

Kalhed miró al cielo.

—Solo estoy aquí por mi hermana, por _nada más_ —respondió mientras aligeraba el paso.

La londinense no sabía cómo tomarse lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué has querido decir con _eso_?—preguntó nerviosa, siguiéndole.

El calormeno no dejaba de aligerar el paso.

—Su majestad ya sabe lo que he querido decir con eso—respondió Kalhed con una sonrisa chulesca y sin dejar de aligerar el paso.

A Lucy ya le costaba seguirle y casi tuvo que ponerse a galopar… ¡montada en un camello!

—Deberías dejar de creerte tan superior. No lo eres. Tu solo eres un estúpido—respondió Lucy con la cabeza alta.

Kalhed empezó a reírse mientras aminoraba el paso.

—Ah bueno, ya entiendo—se rio, con una risa altanera.

La reina se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

—¿El que entiendes?—preguntó nerviosa.

—No querías que me fuera—respondió Kalhed, mirándola a los ojos. Parecía divertirse.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó sorprendida.

—No querías que me fuera sin darte un beso—respondió Kalhed, riéndose.

Lucy abrió la boca, indignada.

—¡Eres un presumido!—gritó—Antes besaría a un Vástago.

El calormeno emprendió la marcha.

—Pues suerte, porque seguro que son los únicos que quieren besarte.

Entonces, llegaron al valle, que como había dicho Kalhed, tenía un rio bastante caudaloso y plantas en sus orillas.

—Os lo dije—le dijo a los tres—,un rio para nosotros solos que lleva directamente a Solandia.

Aleeya y Edmund sonrieron.

—Bah—protestó Lucy—.Será mejor que acampemos antes de que anochezca de nuevo.

oOoOoOoOoO

Estaban los cuatro hechados mirando al cielo después de comerse cinco pollos calormenos, muy famosos por su sabor.

—Las estrellas de este mundo son tan diferentes a las nuestras…—dijo Edmund.

—¿Cómo son las estrellas de tu mundo?—preguntó Aleeya.

—Planetas, lunas y soles flotando en el gran vacío del universo—respondió Edmund.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó la calormena, que no había entendido nada.

—Solo soles lejanos—dijo Lucy—.Demasiado lejos como para que podamos ver su luz.

Todo quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué más diferencias hay entre nuestros mundos?—preguntó Aleeya, a punto de dormirse.

—Demasiadas. Aquí no hay casi ningun libro de aventuras, ni amor ni misterio. Mi libro preferido es la _Divina Comedia_ , de Dante—dijo acariciando su ejemplar metido en la mochila—.Es fantástico.

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

Tres días después, los ataques comenzaron de nuevo y la comida empezaba a escasear. Peter le enseñó a su hermana el revólver y ella lo dejó en secreto.

—Pero Peter, aquí no debería haber pólvora—dijo la reina con preocupación, al lado de Koral—.Aquí van con siglos de retraso.

Peter se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró el panorama: Sol Eclipsado estaba inundado de camas, con los ciudadanos y heridos en las batallas. Susan estaba haciendo el trabajo de enfermera junto a la joven medio solandiana.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Y lo peor de todo es que sirven a Jadis , ¡A la Bruja Blanca! ¿Les habrá dado ella esa tecnología? En tal caso, estamos perdidos. Ellos tienen armas de fuego.

—En realidad solo has visto un arma de fuego—puntualizó Susan.

—¿Pero y si tienen más?—preguntó Peter—Quieren conquistar Narnia. Eso será el caos.

Susan abrazó a su hermano.

—A mí me preocuparía más que Jadis siguiese vida, porque puede que hubiese sido su Diosa hace cientos de años y dejara escrito una especie de libro de enseñanzas que ahora ellos siguen después de su muerte y por eso quieren conquistar Narnia. O también puede ser que esté viva y solo intente joder—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Peter sonrió.

—Que alentador.

Entonces entró Hier con preocupación.

—Sus majestades traigo malas noticias—dijo el capitán. Susan abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues veía a Hier más guapo, su pelo era más rubio.

—¡Hier! Estás más… atractivo—dijo la reina.

El capitán de la guardia miró a la reina y enrojeció por un momento.

—Gracias… majestad, espero que eso ayude con…

Entonces dieron tres toques en la puerta y se abrieron de un golpe. Una marea de calormenos vestidos de batalla empezó a inundar el salón, pero lo hacían de forma ordenada, no intentaban atacar a nadie. Entonces hicieron un espacio y entonces salió de entre ellos a un ser repugnante: Ghemor, comandándoles.

—¡Ghemor! ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Peter, confundido.

El hombre sonreía sin parar y se acercó al rey.

—Tarkaan Ghemor majestad—entonces miró a Koral y la abrazó.

—Creíamos que ya no eras Tarkaan, que te habían descendido—dijo Hier, con los brazos cruzados.

—Hubo un pequeño incidente con Tarkaan Tellan… fue terrible, murió asesinado por unos vándalos. Esos mismos vándalos acuchillaron al Tisroc y ahora está casi muerto, en su cama de palacio. Yo mismo intenté salvarle peleándome con esos intrusos, pero no pude hacer nada…—dijo intentando sonar apenado, muy teatreramente.

—¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?—dijo Tal entrando en la sala—Rey Peter, ¿Qué hace esta sabandija aquí?

—¡Ceres!—exclamó Tarkaan Ghemor—Me alegra verte muchísimo—dijo acercándose a ella intentando besarle la mano, pero ella la apartó de inmediato—.Estaba relatando los sucesos que me han llevado hasta aquí. El Tisroc como agradecimiento me nombró Tarkaan como condición de que frenara el ataque Vástago y aquí estoy.

—Puedes volver por dónde has venido, Ghemor, no te necesitamos aquí—respondió Ceres apartándose con asco.

Peter disimuló una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

—En realidad si—dijo el rey—.Pero dinos, Ghemor ¿Qué tendríamos que darte a cambio?

Tarkaan Ghemor sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Nada en realidad, solo vuestra total y absoluta confianza.

Entonces se escuchó una risa de burla proveniente de la puerta, era Lemec, el sastre.

—¿Lemec?—preguntó Susan, extrañada.

—Perdón por reírme su alteza, pero es que nunca había escuchado un chiste tan gracioso—dijo el calormeno.

Tarkaan Ghemor alzó la barbilla.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, Lemec—dijo seguro.

El sastre se acercó con pasos cuidadosos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ghemor, pero tú sigues siendo la misma rata sin escrúpulos que eras hace años—respondió Lemec, parecía divertido.

La reina se acercó a ellos dos. Parecían medirse el uno al otro.

—¿Os conocíais de antes?—preguntó confusa.

—Lemec y yo tenemos una larga historia juntos, su alteza, pero todo acabó el día que decidió venirse a vivir a esta fortaleza fronteriza y ser un espía para el Tisroc—respondió Ghemor, sonriente.

Lemec abrió la boca.

—¡Eso es mentira majestad! ¡No podéis creer ni una sola palabra de lo que diga este energúmeno!—gritó el calormeno, luego miró a Peter, Tal e Hier—Ni aceptar su ayuda. Creedme, le conozco muy bien, no debéis fiaros ni un pelo.

Ghemor le respondió una grosería y Susan tuvo que taparle los oídos a Koral. Entonces los dos calormenos casi llegan a las manos de no ser porque Hier se puso en medio para impedirlo.

—¡Señores!—gritó—Dejen sus dramas personales para otro momento.

Ghemor se retiró y se ajustó la ropa con dignidad.

—Tienes razón—asintió.

Peter entonces se acercó a ellos.

—Bien Tarkaan Ghemor, es bienvenido de ayudar en lo que desee. Le daremos camas y comidas a usted y sus soldados.

El calormeno hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias por el gesto su magnífica majestad.

Mientras se inclinaba miró a Tal de reojo, que no hacía más que negar con la cabeza, sin creerse todavía que por primera vez en toda su vida, iba a estar del bando calormeno.

* * *

 **Como podeis ver, Ghemor asesinó a Tarkaan Tellan mientras este estaba inconsciente por culpa de la paliza recibida por Edmund y Kalhed y después se hizo el héroe. Es un mentiroso nato. Por otra parte, han ocurrido cosas bastante interesantes con los dos hermanos Pevensie, se ha descubierto su farsa y ahora Kalhed intenta de poner de los nervios a Lucy…**


	21. Mar de Roca

Las ''bombas de humo'' como había bautizado Susan, estaban por toda el ala sudeste del castillo y allí se encontraban los suministros de agua. La reina corrió por los pasillos acompañada por Lemec el sastre, ambos con un pañuelo en la cara para evitar la intoxicación.

Desde hacía una semana, había dejado de usar vestido, cosa que la incomodaba. Ni en Inglaterra dejaba nunca de usar vestido.

—¡Uno, dos y tres!—gritó para abrir las puertas.

Ambos empezaron a sacar el agua de la sala, aunque por lo que veían, no se había salvado ni la mitad. Cerraron las puerta tras de sí y ambos se sentaron en el suelo a descansar. Por los pasillos no dejaba de transitar gente y estaban llenos de polvos, trozos de piedra caídos y cualquier regalito que alguien quisiese darle. No daban más para basto.

—Nos quedamos sin provisiones—dijo Susan—.Y entre la cocina y el trabajo de enferma, tengo los huesos molidos.

Lemec se rio y se limpió el sudor de su frente. Como no tenía tiempo, se estaba dejando barba sudorosa y le picaba un poco, aunque fuera poco pelo.

—Da gracias a que no te han puesto en las almenas disparando, he visto ya dos arqueros muertos en menos de un día—respondió.

—Nunca me ha gustado la guerra y no me gusta participar en ella—dijo recordando el día que su padre tuvo que irse a luchar contra los alemanes.

Lemec alzó los hombros.

—Ahora mismo es inevitable.

Entonces, lanzaron otra bomba de humo justo donde estaban.

—¡Corre corre!—gritó Lemec.

OOoOoOOo

En el otro lado de la fortaleza, Peter luchaba contra dos hombres lagarto. Lo tenían acorralado y por muchas estocadas maestra que hiciese, sus fuerzas estaban empezando a fallar. De repente, uno de ellos se quedó sin cabeza.

Cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo, el otro vástago ya se había ido corriendo y seguramente moriría a manos de otros guardias. Ghemor limpiaba su espada de sangre azul.

—Es un bello día, ¿verdad?—preguntó el Tarkaan extendiéndole la mano al rey.

Peter intentó no sonreír por el comentario, pero sí aceptó la mano.

—Vámonos a la armería, cuando he pasado el grupo de la Regente Tal tenía problemas.

Ambos corrieron por los pasillos de Sol Eclipsado y llegaron a la armería. Efectivamente, había tres vástagos atacando a Tal, pero ella era rápida, y los esquivaba. Ghemor se abalanzó sobre uno y Peter sobre el otro. En menos de pocos segundos los tres habían muerto.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Peter.

Tal asintió y se tocó la mano, tenía una gran herida.

—Estás herida, ve a la enfermería—dijo Ghemor limpiando su espada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Aún quedan treinta vástagos en la fortaleza. Debemos de aplastarlos ¡ahora mismo!—dijo arrancándose un trozo de tela y poniéndoselo en la mano.

—¡Cuanta fuerza en tus palabras!—se rio Ghemor—¿ponías tanta durante tu etapa de rebelde?

Tal le miró con asco

—Cuando mataba calormenos incluso ponía más energía.

Los tres corrieron hasta los vástagos restantes y junto a más calormenos y solandianos, les mataron allí mismo.

Después de un rato, Tal fue a ver a Susan. La reina se impresionó mucho.

—¡Ceres!—gritó—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

—Yo… es solo un corte…—susurró la solandiana.

Susan cogió rápidamente un desinfectante.

—¿Cómo era el acero? ¿Estaba oxidado? ¿Has tocado algo después?—preguntó muy nerviosa.

Tal sonrió por la preocupación de su… amiga. Ya la consideraba eso.

—La espada y los cadáveres de los vástagos. Los hemos echado al foso, no podríamos dejar que se pudriera—dijo Tal, sonriendo para darle ánimos.

Pero aquello empeoró a Susan.

—¿Qué has tocado un cadáver en descomposición con una herida abierta?—gritó mientras iba a buscar algo entre las cosas—¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No me agrada nada que tengáis la misma higiene que en la edad media! ¿Y luego que vendrá? ¿Qué el periodo son espíritus satánicos?

Tal no entendía el revuelo de Susan, pero claro, ella tampoco entendía nada sobre virus y bacterias. Susan volvió parloteando sobre cosas que la solandiana no entendía, aun así, siguió su recomendación de quedarse esa noche descansando.

Pero Ceres no iba a hacerlo. Peter no la escuchaba en absoluto, ¡debían de cerrar el portal! Pero no lo conseguirían sin ayuda. Necesitaban a alguien que distrajese a los vástagos mientras ellos recuperaban la perla y cerraban el portal.

Por eso tenía pensado escaparse a media noche para pedir ayuda a los Rebeldes de Curzon, su antiguo grupo. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Ceres se escapó de la cama, cogió su espada y salió del hospital improvisado a hurtadillas. Tras pasar por guardias, casi llegaba a la entrada del túnel secreto cuando…

—¿Regente Tal? ¿A dónde va a estas horas de la noche?—preguntó la voz de Ghemor.

La solandiana se dio la vuelta y suspiró.

—Déjame en paz Ghemor, voy a una misión—respondió.

El calormeno se acercó frunciendo el ceño.

—No he sido informado de ninguna misión.

—No tenemos por qué contártelo todo. Es más, no nos hacéis falta, puedes irte con los demás calormenos—dijo con asco.

El Tarkaan parecía confundido.

—No lo entiendo, ¿no te he salvado la vida esta tarde?—preguntó.

La solandiana suspiró e hizo caso omiso.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mí?—preguntó ofuscado.

Ceres dio un golpe a la pared y se volvió hacia el calormeno.

—¿Qué que me molesta tanto de yi? ¿¡Que que me molesta!? ¡Eres un asesino! Un calormeno cobarde y rastrero. Yo trabajaba en las minas de Sol Eclipsado cuando eras el intendente y tu ¡Quisiste matar prisioneros al azar para mantenernos a raya!

Ghemor estaba sobresaltado.

—¿Yo?—preguntó.

—Uno de ellos era mi madre, ¡mi madre!—gritó con las lágrimas saltadas.

El calormeno se alejó de ella, parecía pensar.

—Entiendo…—susurró—, vete ahora antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

oOoOoOoOoO

Lucy no dejaba de jugar con su pulsera. Había algo misterioso en ella. Habían parado a comer y según Aleeya, quedaba medio día para llegar a solandia y tal vez seis horas para entrar en las cuevas de los rebeldes. La calormena no dejaba de hablar de Curzon, su líder. Tal vez hablaba demasiado de él… tal vez tenía un flechazo.

Y no era la única que se había dado cuenta de ello, cada vez que oía el nombre de Curzon Kalhed ponía cada vez peor cara.

—Y me escribió una carta en donde me contaba que durante la resistencia él y su gente envenenaron a un montón de invasores. No es que me guste hablar sobre como asesinaban a calormenos… pero al menos él tiene el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarse al Tisroc.

Entonces Lucy se fijó en como una mosca no dejaba de rondarla y lo único que quería era matarla para que la dejase en paz. Entonces logó darle con la mano y de repente… una mini descarga eléctrica pasó de la mosca a su mano y de su mano a la pulsera. El insecto cayó al suelo petrificado. La londinense miró a todos lados, pero sus compañeros parecían ensimismados escuchando a Aleeya.

¿Había matado ella a la mosca? No recordaba que tuviese esa clase de poderes. Entonces miró la perla negra y vio como si reluciera. La perla debía ser mágica y al parecer, podía matar. No sabía su funcionamiento, pero estaba segura de que había sido la perla.

Reanudaron la marcha y las montañas que parecían estar tan lejos, empezaron a ser más grandes cuando se acercaban, hasta que sin darse cuenta, estaban en una zona árida y rocosa.

—Solandia—dijo Edmund—.Hemos llegado.

Las rocas cada vez se hacían más grandes y con formas más extrañas. Lucy había oído durante años historias terroríficas sobre aquellas rocas y sobre los misterios de ellas. Decían que eran narnianos petrificados por sus malas acciones. Era el Mar de Roca.

—¿Dónde estaba el campamento de tu querido Curzon?—preguntó Kalhed, con ironía.

Aleeya sonrió, emocionada.

—Más al este. Solo un par de horas, tras la montaña del Hombre Solitario.

Entonces Lucy tuvo una idea. Se aclaró la voz y dijo:

—¿Chicos? Mi camello tiene que beber agua así que… voy a pararme un momento… pero seguid sin mí ya os alcanzaré.

Edmund miró a su hermana con curiosidad.

—¿Estás segura, Lu?—preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

—Muy segura… podéis marcharos sin problema—dijo sonriendo, muy falsamente.

—Ten cuidado—dijo Aleeya

Los tres siguieron su camino y poco después las rocas les taparon. Lucy tardó unos segundos más y después se bajó del camello.

—Muy bien amiguito, vamos a hacer un experimento—dijo la reina—Quiero que estés muy quieto, ¿de acuerdo?—habló con el camello, cogiéndole la cara—No tengas miedo.

Entonces deseó que el camello muriese. Se sintió muy mal por desearlo, ya que no quería que nadie muriese, pero al instante, la misma sensación que había sentido con la mosca ocurrió con el mamífero, solo que con mayor intensidad. Una especie de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo para acabar en la perla. Pero no era como una descarga de electricidad normal… era más bien… muy carnal.

El camello se desplomó y Lucy sintió que estaba más viva, más fuerte, más segura de sí misma. Toda la vida del animal había ido a parar a Lucy. Cuando se le pasó la euforia del momento, empezó a sentirse mal por el camello.

—Por Aslan, que he hecho…—dijo arrodillándose junto a él.

Entonces deseó que no hubiese muerto y entonces, toda la energía acumulada en la perla, pasó al camello de nuevo, que abrió los ojos como si nada. Pero el subidón de adrenalina también desapareció.

—Puedo dar y quitar la vida con esto…—susurró para sí misma.

Se puso de pie y escuchó una voz que decía:

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—preguntó Kalhed mientras veía como Lucy se montaba en el camello y se ponía en marcha.

—No pasa nada, en serio—dijo un poco desanimada, ya que le había devuelto la energía al camello.

—Una narniana normal no le quita la vida a un camello y luego se la da—respondió Kalhed, persiguiéndola.

Lucy suspiró. Estaba avergonzada de que la hubiese pillado.

—¿Esto es el Mar de Roca? ¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos?—preguntó para desviar el tema.

—Vamos blanquita, ¿crees que puedes pasar de mí?—respondió interponiendo su camello.

La londinense bufó.

—Dejemos el tema, ¿vale?

El calormeno se bajó del camello y obligó a Lucy a bajar.

—¡Suéltame Kalhed!—gritó mientras se aferraba al animal—¡Suéltame te he dicho!

—¡De acuerdo!—le gritó, verdaderamente enfadado—¡Estoy harto, harto de ti! Me tratas como si fuera basura, ¡No soy de alta cuna pero tampoco una mierda a la que puedas pisotear!—gritó montándose en el camello y dejando a Lucy en la arena—No debí haber regresado, ¡ahora llega tu hasta tu querida Narnia! ¡Aleeya y yo nos vamos ahora mismo, princesita!—escupió al suelo—Ya no tendrás a nadie a quien echar la culpa de tus acciones.

—¡Eso, vete de aquí!—gritó Lucy mientras le veía alejarse—¡Y no soy una princesita! ¡Soy Lucy la Valiente, Reina de Narnia!—gritó furiosa, pero instantes después recapacitó—Lucy ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a perseguirle.

—¡Kalhed, espérame!—gritó al verle como montaba, el disminuyó el camello—¿Y qué le dirás a Edmund? ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermana y los rebeldes? Vamos, esto es un bien mayor.

Kalhed se bajó del camello, enfadado y amedrentando a Lucy con la mirada. Una mirada furiosa y asesina.

—Cambie de idea, solo quiero alejarme de ti—dijo de mal humor.

Lucy le tocó el hombro.

—Pero Kalhed… nosotros te necesitamos—dijo preocupada.

Al calormeno pareció iluminársele la mirada, sonrió y miró con picardía la mano de Lucy en su hombro.

—¿Nosotros?—repitió.

Lucy quitó la mano en seguida.

—Sí.

El calormeno puso la mano en su barbilla, como pensativo y para hacerse el interesante.

—¿Y qué es lo que necesitas tu?  
Lucy parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.

—¿Yo? No sé de qué estás hablando—respondió.

Kalhed le dio la espalda, harto.

—Probablemente no—dijo montándose de nuevo en el camello.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué crees que necesito, supuestamente?—preguntó con el corazón desbocado.

El calormeno la miró desde arriba, montado, arrogantemente.

—A mí.

La reina rio nerviosa.

—Debo de reconocer que eres un buen líder y sabes cómo manejarte, además de…

—¡Aggh!—gritó cabreado—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Blanquita, tú tienes sentimientos hacia mí.

La reina supo de qué hablaba.

—Oh, no, estas imaginándote cosas—dijo sonrojada.

—¿Seguro…? ¿Por eso estabas siguiéndome como una desesperada hace unos instantes? ¿Es que acaso querías que te besase?

Lucy le dio la espalda, impactada por lo que le decía.

—¡Arrogante!

En ese momento, aparecieron Aleeya y Edmund, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Que estáis haciendo?—preguntó Edmund.

—Dejad de tontear, ya no podemos seguir avanzando, viene una tormenta—dijo Aleeya bajando del camello—.Mañana llegaremos a la Ciudad de Piedra


	22. Yol Curzon

Aun Cuando estuvo a varios kilómetros de Sol Eclipsado, Ceres no podía dejar de pensar en la pelea con el tarkaan. Lo había estado deseando durante años, poder clavarle un cuchillo en el ojo, y ahora no podía. Eran aliados.

Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente, empezó a ver un rastro de hielo. Eran pisadas hechas de hielo.

Curiosamente las pisadas iban al mismo lugar que ella y poco después llegó hasta la persona que las dejaba.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—dijo sacando su espada.

Pero entonces, vió que era Hier.

—¿Hier? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó sorprendida. El capitán llevaba una capa con capucha.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, Regente Tal—sonrió.

La solandia agachó la mirada sonriendo.

—Yo… no estaba de acuerdo con el Rey Peter. He decidido pedirle ayuda a Curzon—dijo un poco avergonzada—¿Y tú?

Hier sonrió.

—Yo iba a hacer justo lo mismo, pero me alegra de que esté aquí alguien que le conoce.

La solandiana le miró y tocó el hombro.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras –le recordó.

—Lo sé—respondió él, MIRADOLA a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado y tuvo que apartar la vista—.Llegaremos a la cuevas en unas horas si…

—Hay que ponerse en marcha, ir de noche es peligroso…

Llegaron a las cuevas media hora después. La guarida se encontraba en una región llamada ''Mar de Roca'' no muy lejos de Sol Eclipsado.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó la voz de un hombre de detrás de una roca.

Los dos visitantes se giraron.

—Soy Tal Ceres, regente de Sol Eclipsado y este es Hier, el capitán de mi guardia.

De repente, aparecieron cientos de cabecitas más. Ceres empezó a sonreír y entonces uno de ellos se acercó, con paso decidido. La solandiana le miró con fuerza y desconfianza durante unos segundos y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se echó a sus brazos.

—¡Yol Curzon!—gritó ella mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía.

Hier frunció el ceño y se apartó.El hombre se quitó las telas que le cubrían la boca y reveló su rostro. Aquello enfermó a Hier, Curzon era muy guapo. Demasiado. Era rubio apagado y tenía los ojos verdes y al parecer, muy buena condición física.

—¡Tal Ceres!—gritó él mientras la estrellaba entre sus brazos—Pensaba que nunca volvería a verte.

—Nunca digas nunca—sonrió ella.

Curzon miró a Hier sonriente, pero no le dijo nada y volvió a hablar con Ceres.

—Dime, ¿has decidido unirte a nuestro pequeño grupo de una vez por todas?—preguntó pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

Ceres le sonrió. Hier notó que había mucha cercanía entre ellos… ¿era solo amistad? ¿O eran amantes? El pobre no dejaba de pensar en eso. Él siempre había sido muy reservado, no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente… caso contrario el de Ceres y al parecer, Yol Curzon.

—Aun no estoy tan desesperada Curzon—respondió ella dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho—.Pero he venido a pedirte ayuda—el hombre frunció el ceño y miró a Hier de reojo—¡Oh! Este es Hier—sonrió la solandiana—.Hier, este es Curzon.

Los dos hombres se miraron, por un segundo desafiantes. Entonces, el solandiano le sonrió a Hier y se acercó a estrecharle la mano.

—Que Aslan ilumine tu camino—dijo simpático.

Hier se había quedado un poco parado.

—I-igualmente—respondió.

Todo el mundo se quitó sus disfraces para que pudieran verse mejor y eran solandianos, archendlandeses e inclusos narnianos. Entre todos había niños y niñas, con sus padres. Les acompañaron dentro de una piedra que daba paso a una gruta en al mar de piedra, y para sorpresa de Hier, era una cueva con mucha profundidad y muy espaciosa, con pisos y todo. Una mini ciudad hundida en la tierra.

—¿Cuánto es de profunda?—preguntó el capitán asomándose al borde.

—Cien metros y en el fondo hay un lago, pero yo que tu no saltaría desde tan alto—bromeó Curzon.

Ceres se rio. Parecía muy feliz y eso ponía enfermo a Hier.

—Hier, escúchame—dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro—,voy a ir a hablar con Curzon, ¿de acuerdo? Van a llevarte a mi casa, espérame ahí.

El capitán abrió la boca.

—¿Tu casa…? Estas… ¿estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó un poco furioso.

Ceres sonrió aún más, si podía.

—Puedo yo sola, tranquilo, ¡nos vemos!

OoOoOoO

Se despertaron con la luz del sol, aunque había sido una noche muy dura para Lucy. Necesitaba (mejor dicho) anhelaba volver a usar la pulsera. Había estado tentada a salir en mitad de la noche solo para cazar animales con sus manos.

—¿Estas bien, Lu?—le preguntó Edmund mientras cabalgaban en el mar de roca.

—Sí, perfectamente. Pero he pensado que podrías cazar algo para desayunar, ¿no?—preguntó Lucy—Algo bien sabroso. Lo podría cazar yo.

—No hará falta, estamos a menos de un cuarto de hora de la ciudad de roca—dijo Aleeya, contenta.

Lucy resopló.

—Pero podría cazar algo y podríamos reponer fuerzas mientras nosotros…

—Tú ni siquiera sabes cazar—dijo Edmund—Además, eras la reina de Narnia, ¿no?—se rio Edmund.

Tal y como dijo Aleeya, llegaron a la gran caverna (gran, gran, gran caverna) unos minutos después. Después de identificarse como Aleeya, les dejaron entrar. Lucy y Edmund volvían a ser Narnianos en el anonimato.


	23. Diplomacia amorosa

Ceres siguió a Curzon a sus habitaciones. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Supongo que no es fácil para ti volver a un sitio como este—dijo el solandiano echando vino calormeno a dos vasos.

—Después de haber pasado aquí toda mi adolescencia viendo como moría gente en estas cuevas, de haber pasado tantas noches en vela haciendo guardia por si se acercaba algún calormeno… pues si—dijo cogiendo el vaso y dando un trago—.Ha sido difícil.

—Me refería a que después de haber estado viviendo en un palacio será difícil estar aquí, con los pobres, con el corazón del pueblo solandiano que lucha por la libertad—dijo con rencor, apoyándose en una mesa y mirando y vaso.

Ceres negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que yo más que nadie quiere venganza contra los calormenos—respondió mientras se acercaba a él.

—Si, por eso te fuiste en cuanto firmaron el tratado de paz. Aprovechaste tu oportunidad y ahora tienes un cargo de poder en nuestro país.

Ceres dejó el vaso en la mesa, levemente enfadada.

—¡Sabes que no es verdad!—dijo cogiéndole la cara y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos—No tergiverses los hechos. Creo también en la paz y atacando a los calormeno cuando ya no estamos en guerra no nos ayudará nada. Eso es terrorismo.

Curzon dejó el vaso en la mesa, sin dejar de apartar la mirada de Ceres.

—Me dejaste… a mí—dijo con dolor en la voz—,pensé que estaríamos juntos. Siempre.

Ceres sonrió tristemente, notaba la electricidad entre ellos por todo su cuerpo.

—Te pedí que vinieras conmigo—contestó ella, mientras sostenía su cara.

—Y yo te pedí que te quedaras—dijo Curzon, con dolor.

Ceres sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a sus labios.

—Bueno… ya he vuelto.

Acto seguido le besó en los labios apasionadamente. El solandiano respondió al beso con la misma pasión y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Poco a poco empezaron a tocarse más y más hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más y decidieron pasar a la cama.

OOoOoOOoOo

Los dedos de Curzon recorrían la espalda de Ceres. Conocían muy bien su espalda.

—Te he echado de menos—dijo el solandiano dándole un beso.

La regente le miró y se fijó en sus marcas azules de solandiano, aquellas por las que según los calormenos, les hacían inferiores. Ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa de sus marcas, durante los siglos siempre los solandianos se sintieron más cerca de Aslan por tenerlas. Y las de Curzon eran bellísimas.

—Yo también te he extrañado—sonrió—,pero he venido aquí para otra cosa que no es estar haciendo carantoñas contigo—dijo girándose para mirarle.

Curzon se rio.

—¡Tal Ceres! Tan sincera y cariñosa como siempre—dijo nostálgico—,cuéntame, que quieres de este grupo de terroristas.

Ceres sonrió y se volvió a echar en su pecho.

—Seguro que sabes de la batalla contra los vástagos, ¿verdad?—preguntó.

—Algo he oído—respondió haciéndose el interesante.

—Necesito que un grupo de gente vuestra se infiltre en las minas y recupere el trozo de perla para sellar el portal. Sino…

—… seguirán llegando más vástagos y nos invadirán a todos—terminó de decir Curzon—.Cojo el concepto. Pero dime, ¿Por qué no les has dicho tu plan a los reyes Narnianos?

Ella rechistó con la boca y se sentó en la cama.

—Peter no quiere escucharme, dice que es muy peligroso—refunfuñó—.Ojala fuese el rey guerrero del que hablan las canciones.

Curzon se acercó a ella y le besó en un hombro.

—Sí, es malo conocer a tu héroes—tras decir esto, empezó a vestirse y Ceres hizo lo mismo—.Está bien, te ayudaré, pero con una condición: que hagas la vista gorda con nosotros.

Ceres frunció el ceño mientras se ponía el uniforme solandiano.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Cuando te lleguen informes sobre algún ataque que vayamos a cometer contra los calormenos, no debes entrometerte. Es la condición.

Ceres resopló y se puso de pie. Debía de contentarse si quería salirse con la suya.

—De acuerdo, está bien—le dijo a Curzon mientras le abrazaba por la espalda—.Cada vez me cuesta más separarme de ti.

El solandiano sonrió tristemente y se dio la vuelta. Le quitó el pelo de los ojos y la besó en los labios con delicadeza. Estaba inseguro si decirle que aun la quería, pues no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo.

Ceres sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera, una cosa más—dijo Curzon—.Tu capitán de la guardia… como se llamaba…

—Hier—sonrió Ceres.

—Sí, eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enamorado de ti?—preguntó con curiosidad.

Ceres frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?—se rió—Curzon, Hier no está enamorado de mí. Solo somos amigos.

El solandiano empezó a desternillarse de risa.

—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta—se rio—.Solo fíjate en cómo te mira, debes de ser la única que no lo sabe.

Pero a Ceres se le habían quitado las ganas.

—Adiós Curzon—dijo cansada de él.

Pero el solandiano no dejaba de reírse en mitad de su habitación.

oOoOoOoO

—Así—dijo la mujer—un poco más a la derecha—le ordenó al niño.

Durante las tres horas que Ceres había estado con Curzon, una mujer solandiana embarazada y una niña, su otro hijo, le habían estado atosigando con comida, bebidas y ahora le pintaban marcas azules solandianas.

—Pareces un verdadero solandiano—se rio la pequeña—si no fuese porque eres muy rubito.

—Ajá—respondió Hier, cansado.

Ceres entró sigilosamente en la casa y vio desde un rincón como Eliam pintaba la cara de Hier. Sonrió. Era una escena muy tierna, aunque sabía perfectamente que Hier estaba protestando por dentro, y tenía cara de aburrido por fuera.

—¡Tal Ceres!—gritó la mujer al verla—¡Ven aquí que te de un abrazo!

Las dos solandianas se abrazaron.

—Me alegro por tu embarazo, de verdad—dijo la regente.

Hier se puso de pie enseguida.

—Te quedan bien las marcas—dijo la mujer—¡¿Os quedareis a desayunar?!

Hier y Ceres se miraron.

—Me temo que debemos volver a Sol Eclipsado de inmediato—dijo Hier saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa.

Las dos solandianas se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

—¿Él siempre es así?—preguntó la embarazada.

Ceres suspiró.

—Todo el tiempo—le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió junto a Hier.

Cuando llevaban un buen rato andando, Hier no dejaba de resoplar.

—Vamos Hier, ¿Qué te ocurre?—preguntó dándole un empujoncito mientras el sol salía por el horizonte.

—Me has dejado con esa familia solandiana y… yo… llegaron un montón de niños y yo no sabía…—empezó a balbucear, muy nervioso.

—Eran mi familia. O al menos yo los veo así. Cuidaron de mí, de mi hermano Keagan y mi hermana Atizi cuando asesinaron a mis padres durante… la ocupación—dijo lo más natural posible.

Hier asintió.

—Son muy amorosos—comentó.

oOoOoOo

—Quiero ver a Curzon—pidió Aleeya.

Un hombre les llevó a unas habitaciones donde hacían reuniones. Cuando entraron, había un grupo de hombres y mujeres discutiendo acaloradamente.

—¡No!—gritó una de ellas—Esto es una trampa, estoy segura.

Entonces un hombre habló. Era alto, rubio y muy atractivo, transmitía mucha fuerza y seguridad. Debía de ser el jefe. Debía de ser Curzon.

—Ceres nunca nos traicionaría—repuso Curzon.

—Dirás otra vez, ¿verdad?—inquirió la mujer.

El hombre que los había acompañado carraspeó.

—¿Señor? Esta joven dice que le conoce.

Todos se volvieron a Aleeya.

—¿Si?—preguntó el solandiano.

Todos la miraron con asco y no solo a ella, también a Kalhed. Ambos eran calormenos. Entonces Aleeya corrió a los brazos de Curzon y la abrazó con fuerza. El solandiano se quedó paralizado.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó.

—Soy Aleeya. Me escribías cartas mientras estaba encerrada en el harem del Tisroc, ¿te acuerdas? Vengo aquí a unirme a vosotros.

De repente Curzon pareció acordarse de ella.

—¡Aleeya!—sonrió—Te imaginaba… más mayor. Pero has llegado en el momento justo.

—Nosotros somos Edmund y Lucy—dijo el londinense.

Todos los narnianos de la sala les miraron extrañados. Era difícil encontrar a dos hermanos que se llamasen como sus queridos reyes.

—Bienvenidos seáis, ¿también queréis uniros a la valiente resistencia?—preguntó Curzón.

—¡Si!—gritó Edmund, animado.

—Perfecto, porque tengo una misión para vosotros—respondió animado—.Esta noche deberéis ir a una minas llenas de vástagos y coger una gema. Esta gema crea un portal por el cual están llegando a estas tierras y atacando a nuestras gentes.

Aunque ni Kalhed ni Lucy se habían presentado voluntarios, ya se habían visto envueltos. Al calormeno no le hacía mucha gracia todo aquello, estaba claro que Curzon solo les quería poner como peones calormenos, sustituibles por si morían.

—¿Qué pasará cuando hayamos tenido éxito en nuestra misión?—preguntó el calormeno.

—Tendréis una casa aquí, en la ciudad de piedra y un puesto en la resistencia.

—¿Morirá algún vástago?—preguntó Lucy.

—Solo si vosotros los matáis.


	24. Calma

Gracias a Aslan, llegó un cargamento nuevo a Sol Eclipsado de provisiones. Susan se había convertido junto a Lemec, en los doctores oficiales, ya que los verdaderos médicos habían muerto cuando tomaron la ciudad.

Peter estaba orgulloso de su hermana. Al fin tenía una responsabilidad y algo en lo que centrarse. Pero se sintió aun con más orgullo cuando pasó un día entero sin maquillarse, y no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó la noche. Se miró en su reflejo de agua y dijo:  
—¡Peter! ¡Llevo todo el día sin maquillar!

Y menos mal que tenían las provisiones nuevas, porque el ataque de ese día estaba siendo muy duro. Solo ese día habían muerto más de cincuenta solados y veinte civiles. Sol Eclipsado era un caos.

Tal e Hier estaban muy raros, intentaban esquivar las miradas de la gente. Incluso ella había sido más amigable con Ghemor.

—Es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida, regente Tal—dijo limpiando su espada con una sonrisa que deslumbraría al sol.

Tal le miró, como aguantándose una sonrisa, intentando ser seria.

—¿Pretendes que te de las gracias por ello?—dijo la solandiana.

—Solo pretendo que lo reconozcas. Eres muy testaruda, es una de las cualidades que más adoro de ti, pero no cuando están en mi contra—respondió el calormeno.

Ceres levantó una ceja y dijo:

—Aja.

Ghemor se volvió hacia Peter.

—¿Lo ha escuchado su majestad?—preguntó el Tarkaan acercándose al joven.

Peter se rio.

—¡Es inaudito! La Regente Tal se ha quedado sin palabras.

La solandiana puso los ojos en blanco y se fue del sitio a cambiarse, pero entonces, escucharon un estruendo a lo lejos. Todos corrieron a las ventanas para poder ver mejor lo que ocurría: había habido una explosión. No había bombas en Narnia (al menos de momento) por lo que a todos le pilló de sorpresa la gran explosión. Sin embargo Peter y Susan se sabían ese ruido de memoria.

—¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!?—gritó Lemec.

Del techo empezaron a caer finos escombros y Susan miraba al cielo preocupada en un acto reflejo.

—Ha sido una bomba…—dijo preocupada—¿Es que ahora hay bombas en Narnia?

De repente llegaron unos calormenos junto a unos narnianos.

—Su majestad, nos informan de que el portal se ha cerrado y de que en el ejército vástago está cundiendo el pánico—dijo un calormeno a Susan.

La reina se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas y corrió a la sala donde se tomaban las decisiones. No se sorprendió de ver allí a Lemec, al fauno Nog (exigiendo saber que estaba pasando) y a Tarkaan Ghemor, junto a su hermano, Ceres e Hier.

—¿Os habéis enterado de la noticia?—preguntó Susan abrazando a su hermano.

—Hace pocos minutos—respondió Peter—,me han informado de que ha habido una gran explosión.

—¿Crees que tendrán bombas también?—preguntó Susan, con miedo.

Peter no respondió, pero se temía lo peor.

—¡Ahora es el momento de atacar!—gritó Ghemor dando un golpe a la mesa con su puño—Están descontrolados, no saben qué hacer. Si tenemos suerte su general estará en el otro lado, ¡y solo habrá cientos de soldados sin rumbo!

—Aunque me arrepienta de ello después…—suspiró la solandiana—Tarkaan Ghemor tiene razón, es el momento perfecto para una ofensiva.

—¡No! Debemos replegarnos—dijo Lemec—.Ahora que no nos vigilan, debemos huir de Sol Eclipsado.

—¿¡Y dejar aquí todas nuestras ganancias!?—gritó Nog.

—Bueno, casi todo tu dinero fue conseguido de forma ilegal, fauno—le dijo Hier. Nog se cruzó de brazos, mascullando—.Yo creo que debemos quedarnos aquí y prepararnos para el siguiente ataque.

—¡Debemos atacar nosotros!—gritó Ceres.

—¡No, debemos irnos!—gritó Lemec.

Entonces todo el mundo empezó a pelear por quien tenía razón y que debían hacer hasta que Peter se cansó y dio un golpé.

—¡Silencio todos!—gritó enfadado—Dad gracias porque esto no es una democracia—miró a todos—.Aquí las decisiones las tomo yo, soy el rey elegido por el mismísimo Aslan—el sastre y Ghemor suspiraron, hartos de oír el nombre de Aslan—.Como mi hermana no participa en la guerra, todas las decisiones dependen de mi—miró a Ceres, dando peso a sus palabras—.Y decido atacar.

La regente sonrió. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, no se podía decir lo mismo de Hier.

—Pero majestad…—intentó contradecir Hier.

—¡He tomado una decisión y si queréis seguir aquí, cumpliréis mis órdenes!—gritó ofuscado.

Susan jamás había visto a su hermano así de cabreado, parecía salvaje y poco de fiar. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro para tranquilizarle. Sabía que había estado en tensión desde hacía semanas, desde que los vástagos empezaron a asediar Sol Eclipsado.

Tarkaan Ghemor sonrió y empezó a señalar el mapa.

—No se preocupe regente Tal—dijo haciéndose el importante—,como bien sabe yo he vivido aquí por años durante la ocupación, se todo lo que Sol Eclipsado puede ofrecernos. Además he sido Tarkaan durante más de veinte años, no hay ninguna batalla que una mente calormena pueda perder.

Lemec suspiró, cansado.

—No va a funcionar, Ghemor—dijo irritado.

El Tarkaan le dirigió una mirada arrogante y todos los demás giraron las cabezas, interrogantes.

—¿Qué murmuras ahora, Lemec?—preguntó Ghemor irritado.

Lemec alzó una ceja.

—¡Estoy hablando de la regente Tal!—dijo como si fuese lo más evidente.

Ceres frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—preguntó Ghemor mirando a la solandiana.

—Pues que está demasiado ocupada intentando salvar Sol Eclipsado como para fijarse en tu incesante pavoneo—respondió Lemec súper irritado.

Tarkaan Ghemor abrió la boca como muy ofendido, sin creerse que Lemec hubiese dicho eso.

—¡Lemec!—gritó.

Ceres y los demás tenían cara de que en cualquier momento se iban a echar a reír.

—Ella tiene mejor gusto, Ghemor, jamás se sentiría atraída por ti—Ceres se puso erguida, ya no sabía si reírse o sentir vergüenza. Ghemor por otro lado la miró y después miró al suelo—.Un Tarkaan sin honor…

—¡Debí ejecutarte hace años!—gritó Tarkaan Ghemor.

—Lo intentaste, ¿recuerdas?—preguntó Lemec, con ironía.

Susan no pudo evitar reírse, solo le faltaban las palomitas.

—¡Silencio!—ordenó Peter—Dejad de lado vuestras diferencias. Atacaremos en una hora.

oOoOoOoOoOo

—¡Tenías que habernos visto!—gritó Aleeya con un vaso de vino calormeno en la mano—Éramos como los brazos de Tash en la noche de las sombras…¡Invencibles!

Todos se habían reunido para beber y celebrar los nuevos miembros de la resistencia y el éxito de la misión al hacer explotar el portal. Aleeya se mostraba muy amigable con Curzon y el efecto del alcohol lo acentuaba más.

—Y Lucy… ¡era una experta!—gritó la chica—No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero a cada soldado que nos encontrábamos, caían a sus pies.

La londinense sonrió, pero sin demasiadas ganas. Había asesinado a muchos hombres y mujeres aquella noche y aunque ahora se sentía como si pudiese correr una maratón, pero su hermano la había visto. Y ella había podido observar la cara de horror al verla matarlos.

—Sí, con demasiada facilidad, diría yo—murmuró el rey.

Un archenlandes se levantó.

—¡Propongo un brindis! ¡Por nuestros nuevos amigos!

Todo el mundo brindó, felices. Lucy tomó un trago del vino y lo escupió enseguida.

—Qué asco—se quejó.

OoOOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, les dieron una caverna que sería su nueva casa.

—No es un palacio, sus majestades, pero espero que os sirva—dijo Kalhed, depositando sus cosas.

Edmund suspiró y dejó caer su bolsa.

—Es… perfecto—dijo desanimado.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—preguntó Aleeya.

Edmund miró a su hermana.

—Creo que es hora de que Lucy y yo nos vayamos.

Esto sorprendió a la mucha londinense que no dudó en enfadarse.

—¿¡Que!?—gritó.

—Peter y Susan siguen perdidos en dios que sabe sitio, tenemos que buscarles—dijo Edmund cogiendo a su hermana del brazo—.Y tú, parece que estás descontrolada. Aslan se avergonzaría de tu comportamiento.

Lucy abrió la boca.

—¡No!—gritó Lucy—No digas estupideces Ed.

Edmund atravesó a su hermana con la mirada.

—Está bien, te daré tiempo para pensarlo. Pero no aguantaré mucho—dijo con asco, entonces se fue de allí.

Lucy se enojó mucho más y se echó en la cama. Aunque en realidad sentía vergüenza porque Aleeya y Kalhed la hubiesen visto peleando con Edmund. Pero la calormena no perdió el tiempo y se echó en la cama con ella mientras que Kalhed se fue de la caverna.

—No te preocupes Lucy, los hermanos mayores nunca escuchan a los pequeños, siempre se tiene que hacer lo que ellos quieran—dijo Aleeya y Lucy se rio—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lucy sonrió a la calormena.

—Claro, lo que quieras—respondió.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete, creo… no sé cuánto tiempo llevo en Narnia. Puede que ya tenga dieciocho—respondió dubitativa.

—Yo tengo dieciséis. Tú me salvaste la vida y yo salvé la tuya, así que ya es hora de que lo hagamos oficial—dijo emocionada, mientras se incorporaba.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Lucy.

Entonces Aleeya sacó dos pulseras.

—¡Ahora somos hermanas!—dijo poniéndole la pulsera a Lucy—Bueno, si tú quieres. Yo jamás he tenido una amiga de mi edad y quiero que seamos amigas ¡para siempre—dijo entusiasmada.

Lucy no se lo esperaba.

—Oh… ¡claro! Por supuesto que seré tu amiga y tu hermana—dijo poniéndose la pulsera—.Susan y yo tenemos poco en común. Y menos ahora—suspiró.

Aleeya se puso en la espalda de Lucy y empezó a hacerle con trenzas un peinado tradicional calormeno.

—La reina Susan—suspiró—.Háblame de ella. Yo he leído sobre vosotros, ¿sabes? El Tisroc era malvado, pero un hombre culto. Nos daba de leer.

—¿Qué has leído?—preguntó Lucy, curiosa.

—Pues sobre vuestra batalla con la Reina Blanca y contra calormen hace siglos. Dime, ¿es cierto que Aslan resucitó en la mesa de piedra? ¿o es solo mitología?—preguntó ilusionada.

Lucy sonrió.

—Es todo cierto, Susan y yo lo vimos en persona. Fue espectacular—dijo recordando cuando solo era una niña—.Susan es una buena hermana, antes era diferente pero ahora… ella se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos y casi no la veo. Antes se preocupaba por sus estudios, era la voz de la razón y la lógica, pero los abandonó y es secretaria. Solo piensa en encontrar un buen marido rico, en fiestas y cocteles.

Aleeya parpadeó varias veces.

—Valla… no me la imaginaba así. Aunque no sé qué es Estados Unidos y secretaria.

Ambas se rieron.

—Es una larga historia… y tu, ¿Qué planes tienes?—preguntó Lucy.

Aleeya se alegró de que se lo preguntara.

—Pues quiero vengarme del Tisroc y después… casarme con Curzon y descubrir las tierras del Oeste. No se sabe lo que hay allí.

—¿Casarte con Curzon?—preguntó Lucy, estupefacta—Pero él es muy mayor para ti y además, no creo…

—Será perfecto. Aunque al principio hablen de que un solandiano y una calormena no puedan ser marido y mujer, nuestro amor romperá cualquier barrera y seremos muy felices. Nuestros hijos serán morenos y tendrán marcas azules por todo el cuerpo—suspiró.

La londinense sabía que no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a Aleeya, que la calormena solo pensaba en el matrimonio con un hombre como objetivo en la vida. Al igual que Susan. Puede que el mundo humano no estuviese tan adelantado como creía.

* * *

 **Bueno, aqui han sucedido cosas aunque no lo parezca, pero es un capitulo mas calmado. El siguiente ya es más wtf y se acercan cambios importantes.**


	25. Traición

Edmund se sentó al lado de un rio subterráneo a pensar. Lucy había cambiado, mucho. Desde que salieron de calormen, ella estaba diferente y mucho más desde que cruzaron el desierto.

''Quizás Kalhed y ella tengan una relación y ella le esté llevando por el mal camino'' pensó Edmund ''Mató a aquellos guardias casi con soltura. Eso no es normal. Lucy no parece ella misma''

Entonces, una solandiana embarazada llegó con un cesto de ropa sucia.

—Hola—le saludo.

Edmund le devolvió el saludo y siguió pensando en sus cosas hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué hicisteis con la perla? ¿Se la devolvisteis a Curzon?—preguntó.

—¿Perla…? ¿La perla del portal?—preguntó sin ubicarse bien.

—Sí, esa misma—respondió.

—Se la devolvimos de inmediato… perdona, ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó interesado.

La mujer sonrió. Tenía el pelo rizado y por los hombros, además, parecía muy simpática,

—Loti Jarana—respondió sonriente—.Y este pequeño individuo que llevo en el vientre es Loti Damar.

Edmund sonrió, no se acordaba que los solandianos ponían el apellido antes que el nombre. Jarana era una mujer rubia y con los ojos marrones además de ser muy guapa. Su marido debía de ser un hombre afortunado.

—Hola a los dos.

Jarana empezó a limpiar la ropa y Edmund se ofreció a ayudarla.

—Eres muy amable Edmund—le agradeció—.Por cierto, la perla negra que lleva tu compañera es… ¿una réplica de la original?

Edmund frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—La perla de la vida y la muerte, ya sabes.

—No, ¿de qué hablas?

Jarana abrió la boca, alucinada.

—No me digas que no sabes nada—Edmund negó con la cabeza—.Está bien. Nosotros los solandianos, no veranamos a Aslan como bien sabes, pero si creemos en él, como bien sabes. En el principio de Narnia, el creó cuatro perlas mágicas: la perla del Destino, la perla de la mente, la perla del camino y la perla de la vida, cada una con poderes inimaginables. Si las juntabas, llegabas a tener el poder de Aslan. Para evitar que Jadis las tocase, las escondió en lugares donde nadie pudiese encontrarlas. Hace años durante la ocupación, los mineros de Sol Eclipsado encontraron la mitad de una perla y la activaron. La otra mitad se encontraba en la tierra de los vastagos. Se creó un portal y desde entonces hemos tenido una cordial relación con ellos, hasta ahora.

—Así que para vosotros las Perlas son sagradas—dijo Edmund.

—Sí, pero muy peligrosas. Por ejemplo, la de la vida crea a dicción y puede ser muy peligrosa para el que la lleva. Pero lo peor es si se juntan todas… sería horrible. Solo Aslan debería tener tanto poder.

oOooOoOoOoO

Todos hicieron caso a Peter y empezaron a atacar. Se arriesgaron y un grupo de calormenos atacó el campamento, pero por desgracia, los vástagos atacaron con armas de fuego. Solo sobrevivió un calormeno que informó de inmediato lo que había pasado. Peter y Susan tuvieron que explicarles a sus aliados lo que eran las armas y fuego y estos no se lo creían mucho, escépticos. Los invasores empezaron a atacar a las pocas horas la fortaleza, pero tuvieron que retroceder ya que era imposible. Durante los días siguientes pequeños grupos de asalto intentaban menguar poco a poco el ejército, pero solo servía para que muriesen más de los suyos. Los vástagos por las noches intentaban escalar las paredes, pero eran detectados y morían al caer desde una altura considerable.

No fue hasta que el último de los guardias de Hier cayó a la semana siguiente cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un punto muerto.

—Majestad, hoy el último de mis guardias a muerto—no dijo que él había podido sobrevivir gracias a su poder de congelar.

Peter estaba en el salón de reuniones comiéndose la cabeza. Solo salía para pelear, pues allí comía y dormía. Susan decía que no era bueno.

—¿Y…?—preguntó con voz irritada y ojeras bajo los ojos.

Hier se puso serio. Peter era solo un niño que jugaba a ser rey.

—Escúcheme majestad, nos hemos quedado sin hombres y mujeres para combatir—dijo irascible—.Aquí dentro viven familias enteras de solandianos, aterradas.

Peter se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y que propones, Hier? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Rendirnos!? ¡Ja!—gritó mientras tiraba las cosas por el suelo—Yo jamás me rendiré, soy el Sumo Monarca de Narnia ¡elegido por el mismo Aslan!—vociferó—¡Yo no me rindo!

Entonces Hier le pegó una bofetada.

—¡Ahora te estás comportando como un niño pequeño que no quiere soltar su juguete!—gritó.

Segundos después ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Hier bajó la cabeza y a Peter se le encendieron los ojos.

—¿Acabas de abofetearme…?—preguntó.

Entonces el frio alzó la mirada con más convicción.

—Y lo volvería a hacer.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante largo rato. La tensión que había entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Ojala la regente Tal te hubiera escuchado decir eso, ha sido bastante atractivo—dijo la voz de Susan entrando en la habitación con las manos llenas de sangre.

Los dos hombres se miraron avergonzados. Acababan de comportarse como dos lobos por ser el macho alfa.

—Si habéis terminado de haceros ojitos escuchadme, tengo algo que proponeros—dijo sonriente mientras se lavaba las manos.

OoOoOoOO

—Ni hablar, no, no ¡no!—gritó Ceres mientras servía comida a unos niños en un pasillo.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Tarkaan Ghemor cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso, ¿Qué tienes en contra?—preguntó Susan frunciendo el ceño.

Tal se puso de pie.

—No me fio de un calormeno cualquiera así que imagínate de este—bufó mientras alzaba una ceja y le señalaba con el dedo.

—¡Soy totalmente de fiar!—se excusó Ghemor, haciéndose la víctima.

—Eso dijeron los calormenos justo antes de invadirnos durante trescientos años—le sonrió falsamente la solandiana.

Ghemor se acercó a ella.

—Sé que por culpa de nuestro pasado es difícil que me veas como un aliado—le puso una mano en el hombro—.Sé que cada fibra de su ser está gritando '¡No, no, no!'—dijo totalmente entregado a sus palabras—Pero en algún lugar hay un '¡sí!'. Tienes que intentar escuchar ese '¡Si!'—Susan escuchaba al calormeno totalmente embobada. Era un fantástico orador y le ponía mucha pasión a lo que decía—No por mí, ni por Calormen ni tan siquiera por Solandia. Hazlo por ti.

Ceres y Ghemor se quedaron mirando a los ojos. La solandiana tenía una lucha interna en su interior.

—¡Dios mío, si después de esas palabras no estás convencida te meteré la cabeza en el culo de un minotauro hasta que entres en razón!—gritó Susan.

Ceres la miró y suspiró.

—Está bien, pero sigo sin fiarme de él.

Horas más tarde, Tarkaan Ghemor junto con los pocos hombres que le quedaban, marcharon ondeando la bandera blanca al centro del campamento, en la tienda de su jefe militar Limoun.

El plan de Susan era que Tarkaan Ghemor firmara un tratado de paz con los vástagos, para que no atacasen ningún reino. No sabían cómo lo haría, pero él decía que era muy bueno convenciendo a la gente. Y era cierto.

Nog el fauno se acercó a Hier.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan revuelto?—preguntó cargando unos sacos con las manos.

Hier le miró y alzó una ceja. No soportaba a ese pequeñín.

—Tarkaan Ghemor va a intentar firmar un tratado de paz con los vástagos, no todos vivimos por el dinero, Nog. Algunos tenemos otras cosas en las que pensar—inquirió.

—¡Ja! ¿Seguro? Porque estás son las terceras botellas de vino calormeno que traigo esta semana. Ustedes me deberán muuucho dinero cuando la batalla termine y yo me haré muy rico—dijo el fauno intentando imaginarse todo el dinero.

Hier se rió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Eso si estamos vivos cuando acabe, ¿verdad?

Nog le dio una patada el suelo.

—¿¡Porque siempre se empeña en fastidiarlo todo!?

oOoOooOoO

Al cabo de las horas, oyeron como tocaban trompetas fuera de la fortaleza. Susan miró esperanzada a su hermano porque iban a ver si su plan había funcionado o si Tarkaan Ghemor y los calormenos estaban muertos.

Hier, Tal y los hermanos Pevensie junto a los demás, se acercaron a las almenas para ver lo que ocurría: todo el ejército estaba levantando sus estandartes y parecía que se acercaba cada vez más. Susan miró preocupada a Peter, ¿su plan había fallado? Entonces todos los arqueros vástagos tiraron a la vez cientos de flechas ardiendo a la fortaleza.

—¡A cubierto!—gritó Hier.

Todos se escondieron en sus escudos o debajo de algunos salientes.

—El plan ha fracasado…—susurró Peter, completamente decepcionado.

—Ahora Tarkaan Ghemor estará muerto—dijo Hier.

Todos miraron de reojo a Ceres y la vieron casi esbozando una sonrisita. Pero después pensó en Koral y en la triste noticia que tenía para ella.

Entonces, sorprendentemente, llegó a lomos de un caballo y seguido por su ejército, Tarkaan Ghemor.

—¡Alto!—gritó el calormeno mientras sacaba su espada.

Entonces se puso delante de las filas de los arqueros que cesaron su ataque.

—¡Ghemor! No se haga el valiente—gritó Ceres.

Entonces el calormeno miró hacia arriba y sonrió pérfidamente.

—Me conmueve su preocupación regente Tal pero no quiero atacar a los Vastagos. Me uno a ellos—gritó con elegancia.

–¿De qué está hablando?—preguntó el Rey Peter sin creérselo.

–Acabo de negociar un tratado de paz en el que prometen no atacar Calormen, así de sencillo majestad—respondió sin tapujos.

–¡No puede estar hablando en serio!—gritó Ceres, furiosa, agarrándose a la piedra de las almenas.

–Por favor, regente ¿usted y yo en el mismo bando?—se rio, intentando aparentar normalidad— Eso no parecía… correcto ¿verdad?—dijo casi con asco y desprecio.

Entonces el ejército se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Sol Eclipsado rumbo a Calormen.

—¡Disparad! ¡Ahora! ¡Que no quede ni uno vivo!—gritó la regente volviéndose loca.

Entonces Hier la cogió de los hombros y la debuto.

—¡Ceres, escúchame!—gritó—Ya es demasiado tarde. Se han ido.

* * *

 **¿Alguien lo imaginaba?**


	26. Adicción

**Este capitulo me ha gustado especialmente porque ya se han desarrollado los personajes muy bien y ocurren situaciones graciosas jajaj**

* * *

—Tienes que cogerla con más seguridad—dijo Kalhed detrás de Lucy—ser parte de la ballesta, no solo una herramienta.

Lucy de nuevo accionó el arma, pero ni de lejos llegó a la diana que estaba a seis metros. La narniana resopló.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Si tengo que matar a alguien lo haré con mis propias manos—rechistó Lucy.

Kalhed se cruzó de brazos.

—En una guerra real, el enemigo no va a esperar a que llegues a su lado. Ta matará antes, lo sabes de sobra—contestó.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Y se supone que recibo clases de un calormeno que usa la espada?—preguntó enfadada.

El chico se alzó de hombros, cansado.

—No sé lo que te pasa, estás muy quejica—se acercó a la chica y la cogió de las manos—¿Qué te ocurre?

La joven pestañeó varias veces y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Debía relajarse.

—¿A mí? Nada, yo soy así.

Entonces Kalhed sonrió, se acercó un poco más a ella y… ¡le quitó el brazalete!

—¡Yo creo que es culpa de esto!—gritó divertido.

De repente, un bajón de energía recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy. Se sintió indefensa y desprotegida.

—¡Devuélveme eso!—gritó sin fuerzas y al borde del llanto.

Entonces recordó a todos esos vástagos que había matado sin compasión, ¿de verdad había sido ella? Ahora parecía que veía la escena a través de los ojos de otra persona. Definitivamente no era ella en aquel momento… ¿ o sí? Empezó a tener náuseas y mareos y no solo por la sangre que estaba recordando, sino porque realmente empezó a sentirse enferma.

Kalhed frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

—¿Lucy? ¿Estas bien?—preguntó preocupado.

Ella se apoyó en las rodillas y empezó a hiperventilar.

—Si…—alzó la mirada y miró al calormeno—solo necesito que me devuelvas el brazalete.

Kalhed se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—No vas a volver a tocarlo. Tu hermano me contó que esta es lo más probable que sea una perla muy poderosa y adictiva. La mantendremos bajo llave—dijo el calormeno.

Lucy se abalanzó contra él e intentó hacerle un placaje.

—¡Devuélvemelo, no estoy de broma! ¡No puedo vivir sin esa perla!—gritó.

El chico se la metió en un bolsillo y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero más lo parecía Lucy, era como si la perla la llamase. Parecía brillar solo para ella.

—No voy a dejar que lo toques de ninguna manera.

Lucy se alejó de él, entre furiosa consigo misma y con él.

—Kalhed, venga ya, yo no te importo lo más mínimo—dijo intentando poner cara de cachorrito—¡Así que dámelo ya!—se intentó abalanzar.

El calormeno la cogió de los hombros.

—Escúchame Lucy, si no te deshaces de ellos ahora jamás podrás hacerlo—dijo muy seriamente.

La joven Pevensie le miró con odio y se deshizo de sus brazos. Luego empezó a caminar hacia la Ciudad de Piedra de nuevo.

—¡Bien! ¡Aunque está me la pagarás!—gritó intentando sonar amenazante.

oOoOooOoOo

Jarana estaba punto de dar a Luz y todo su círculo de amigos estaba muy tenso ya que el parto duraba varias horas. Edmund era el que más se había acercado a ella y esperaba con el hermano mayor a que la madre tuviese a su segundo hijo.

—¿Estás nervioso Tinuz?—le preguntó.

El niño solandiano parecía muy preocupado, ni siquiera se había levantado de la silla.

—Ahora yo cuidare del niño y mama se irá fuera. Entonces un día no volverá porque morirá como mi papa—dijo el niñito al borde del llanto.

Edmund frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo murió tu padre?—preguntó.

—Hace tres años, durante la ocupación calormena—dijo secamente—.Ellos querían liberar un campo de prisioneros y fueron asesinados en el intento.

—Lo siento compañero… mi padre también está en la guerra y no sé si vivirá.

Tinuz no sabía a qué se refería ese Narniano, pero lo dejó estar. Entonces salió una doctora.

—Él bebe ha nacido. Es varón y es sano—sonrió.

Los dos entraron y vieron a Jarana sonriente con su bebe en brazos. Tinuz cogió al niño en brazos y Edmund le dio la enhorabuena, pero no dejaba de preguntarse quién era el padre.

OoOoOoOo

Lucy se había maquillado, arreglado el pelo (gracias a Aleeya) y puesto un vestido bonito. Era la celebración del nacimiento del hijo de Jarana. La narniana dio gracias por que las fiestas solandianas no se pareciesen a las de su mundo… aun. Todo tenía un carácter más religioso, como con respeto. Aunque también se debiera que durante trecientos años los solandianos tenían que celebrar sus fiestas con más respeto. Aun así todos bebían y reían con una especie de tambores de fondo.

La narniana localizó su objetivo como si fuera el radar de un avión y se aproximó a él. Le dio dos toques en el hombro.

—Kalhed, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?—preguntó regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

El calormeno la siguió extrañado hasta una roca en un rincón apartado. Seguro que iba a hablar otra vez de sus zapatos.

—Siéntate a mi lado—le obligó—Ainss, dime calormeno mío, ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—Pues… he estado con Curzon hablando sobre algunas misiones que haremos próximamente y….

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—le preguntó—¿Crees que soy sexy?

Abrió la boca, atónito. Lucy estaba poniéndose de una manera para que el pudiese ver su escote, mientras sonreía coquetamente.

—¿¡Que!?—preguntó mientras daba un salto.

—Eres la clase de chico del que debería estar asustada—dijo suavemente, como un ronroneo, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

Kalhed se puso de pie, intentando ser comprensivo.

—Oh, Lucy—dijo—, realmente desearía que de una vez por todas admitieses que te mueres por mi huesos… y es normal—dijo mientras se tocaba el pelo con autosuficiencia—.Pero me temo que es la perla la que habla. Dirías lo que fuera por tal de volver a llevarla.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó como si despertara de un sueño. Se levantó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Por Aslan!—dijo—¡Si, es eso! Lo siento de verdad, no sé qué ha pasado.

Kalhed se cruzó de brazos y sonrió arrogantemente.

—Los objetos mágicos tienen efectos secundarios extraños. Sacan a relucir lo que estamos reprimiendo.

Lucy le dio una patada al suelo.

—¡Yo no estoy reprimiendo nada!—gritó.

El calormeno alzó una ceja.

—La magia puede ser muy dulce pero es fácil volverse adicto a ella—dijo sinceramente—créeme. En unos días no volverás a querer volver a ponértela.

¿Eso es lo que era ella? ¿Una adicta? En su mundo había drogas ¿sería la perla una droga para ella? ¿Y lo que sufría es síndrome de abstinencia?

Retrocedió unos pasos.

—No quiero volver a ver la perla. Escúchame—le dijo mirándole a los ojos—,por mucho que te lo pida en un futuro, jamás me la des de nuevo.

—Lo prometo—sonrió el calormeno.

—Espero que no seas como mi profesor de geometría que nunca cumple sus promesas—dijo seriamente—, él además tiene un bigote raro y huele extraño.

—Prometo no dejarme bigote.

—Y por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre magia?—inquirió Lucy.

Kalhed iba a contestar algo cuando Kurzon empezó a llamarles para decirles algo importante.

''Salvado por la campana'' pensó el calormeno.

OoOoOoOoOOOoo

Susan bebía Nectar Visethna en una esquina del Bar de Nog con una cara larga y triste. A su lado, la regente Tal bebía lo mismo, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Fui una estúpida—suspiró Susan echándose las culpas.

—No, yo fui la estúpida. Los calormenos son malos por naturaleza, jamás tuve que…—pero paró de hablar y le dio un gran sorbo a su Nectar Visethna

—Si no hubiese abierto la bocaza…—volvió a decir Susan.

—Si yo hubiese sido más firme…—se dijo Ceres.

Ambas suspiraron pesadumbritas. Entonces se acercó el fauno Nog y propietario del local.

—¿Por qué dos guapas gobernantas están en mi preciado local a estas horas de la mañana tan tristes?—preguntó mientras limpiaba un vaso.

Susan miró al fauno.

—¡Soy la peor reina del mundo!—gritó antes de ponerse a llorar en la barra.

—¡Confiaban en mí y yo les he defraudado!—gritó Tal antes de hacer lo mismo que su amiga.

Con las dos llorando en la barra, Nog no sabía qué hacer. Seguro que les espantaba algún cliente.

—Creo que ha sido demasiado Nectar Visethna por hoy—dijo Nog quitándoles los vasos.

Las dos mujeres lloraban desconsoladamente una al lado de la otra. Peter descansaba en sus aposentos, ya que estaba teniendo crisis de ansiedad. Con Susan y Ceres fuera de juego, Hier era el único que se encargaba de Sol Eclipsado.

Bajó de las alturas y se adentró en el bar de Nog esta vez no como capitán de la guardia, sino como amigo. Se encontró a las dos llorando en la barra.

Hier nunca había tenido habilidades sociales muy buenas, al ser introvertido tenía pocos amigos, pero los que tenía los cuidaba con esmero. Pero no quería que los demás lo notasen, no quería demostrar sus sentimientos.

Se acercó a Susan y le dio dos toquecitos en el hombro.

—¿Reina Susan?—preguntó, pero ella seguía llorando—¿Regente Tal me escucha?—la solandiana le hacía el mismo caso.

—No creo que le hagan mucho caso Capitán, están demasiado tristes—dijo sonriente.

Hier le miró desaprobadoramente.

—Cállate Nog y ayúdame—le ordenó intentándolas arrancar de la barra.

—¿Y porque debería yo ayudarte yo a ti?—preguntó el fauno alzando una ceja. Quería saber cuánto podía pagarle por su ayuda.

—Porque si no me pondré a investigar cuánto dinero negro has ganado durante la batalla y te lo quitaré, luego te meteré en la cárcel—sonrió el frio—.Así que tú decides.

Nog bufó.

—¡Oh, está bien, de acuerdo! ¡No hace falta que seas tan simpático!—gritó poniéndose a su lado y cogiendo a Susan en brazos.

oOoOooOoO

Acostaron a cada señorita en su cama, pero a media noche, Ceres se despertó y fue hasta donde Susan dormía y la despertó.

—Reina Susan—la llamó—por favor, despierte.

La joven abrió los ojos con mucho sueño.

—¿Si…?—preguntó cansada.

—No puedo dormir y necesito a alguien con quien hablar. Koral aún está devastada con la traición de su padre y me temo que es demasiado joven—dijo preocupada.

Susan se espabiló. Jamás Ceres la había tratado como una amiga de verdad.

—Cuéntame lo que quieras—dijo bostezando.

—Verá… yo jamás… en fin… entienda que yo no soy como usted, yo nunca he tenido privilegios y cada día de mi vida ha sido una lucha. Nunca he tenido que preocuparme por… otros temas—suspiró.

Susan estaba curiosa.

—¿Qué otros temas?

—Verá… yo tengo o tenía una relación con un hombre. Nuestros caminos se separaron hace un año, pero yo no he vuelto a pensar en ningún otro. Hasta ahora—dijo avergonzada.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?—preguntó Susan.

—Mi antiguo amor y yo tenemos mucha historia juntos e incluso aun siento amor con él, pero…

—Sé por lo que pasas. El año pasado estuve saliendo con un francés que se llamaba Rene, era un gran besador y me decía cosas en francés. Pero meses después conocí a un estudiante de Cambridge llamado James Sisko que era muy listo e iba a ser catedrático. Yo quería mucho a Rene, tuvimos un verano fantástico pero James me empezó a gustar cada vez más y más… hasta que me enamoré más de él y estuvimos juntos tres meses—dijo Susan ensimismada—.Fue un gran otoño.

Ceres frunció el ceño, confundida.

—No creo que mi caso sea como el suyo…

—Oh, sí que lo es—dijo Susan cogiéndole la mano a su amiga.

—Creo que mi situación es un poco más peligrosa que la suya—sonrió Ceres.

Entonces Susan empezó a pensar y segundos más tarde, sonrió por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Tu antiguo novio pertenecía a La Resistencia?—preguntó Susan.

—Ehh, si—admitió Ceres, extrañada.

—¿¡Pertenece a los actuales terroristas!?—preguntó la reina, asombrada.

—Se podría decir que si—confesó la solandiana.

Susan dio un salto en la cama.

—¡No puede ser cierto!—se llevó las manos al pelo—¡Eras la novia de Curzon!

La solandiana se levantó y le tapó la boca.

—¡Más bajo!

Susan estaba frenética.

—¡Oh dios mío que tragedia! Unidos en la batalla separados por el destino, ahora él es un terrorista y ella es la que imparte justicia

* * *

 **¿Quien será el nuevo amor de Tal Ceres? Pronto lo averiguaremos...**


	27. La Divina Comedia

—Seguro que os habéis enterado de que los calormenos, comandados por Tarkaan Ghemor, se han unido a las fuerzas invasoras vástagas en su lucha por conquistar Narnia—anunció Curzón, a toda la ciudad e piedra—.Tal vez ahora los Solanidanos, Narnianos, Telmarinos y Archenlandeses estén de nuestra parte en nuestra lucha contra los calormenos.

Edmund frunció el ceño. No le daba buena espina la dirección que estaba tomando el discurso. Miró a Lucy, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta. Aleeya estaba que derrochaba amor por las orejas.

—No nos queda otra opción que armarnos y prepararnos para la batalla—todo el mundo gritó, animados por las palabras de su líder—, sin embargo no estamos preparados. Pero sé de un lugar que nos va a poder proporcionar unas armas nunca vistas.

—¿Qué lugar es ese?—preguntó Jarana entre la multitud con el niño en brazos.

—Las inexploradas tierras del oeste—dijo Curzon con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

—¿¡Las tierras del oeste!? ¡Estás loco Curzon!—gritó un hombre entre la multitud.

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a pedirle respuestas a su líder, mientras que Curzon pedía calma.

—¡Silencio!—gritó—Todos hemos oído historias sobre el oeste, pero fuentes fiables de información me han dicho que allí tienen armas que nosotros no poseemos y magia poderosa—dijo el solandio, intentando mantener la calma.

—Allí hay dragones, trolls y espíritus roba almas, ¿Quién es su sano juicio iría allí?—preguntó una mujer en la multitud.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Era una locura aceptar esa misión.

—Sé que es una misión difícil, pero lo necesitamos. Además, si los vástagos ganan esta guerra, no nos quedará otro sitio donde ir—respondió Curzon.

Aleeya vio su oportunidad de lucirse ante el jefe de los rebeldes y levantó la mano.

—¡Yo me presento voluntaria!—gritó.

Kalhed se dio con la mano en la cabeza.

'' _Otra vez no'_ ' pensó. Sabía que no podía detenerla, así que si no puedes con el enemigo…

—…me uno a ella—gritó el calormeno.

Hubo un suspiro generalizado de alivio al saber que los dos calormenos abandonaran aquel lugar a morir.

Lucy y Edmund se miraron. Era una gran decisión. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos y era posible que no regresaran. Además, debían de buscar a sus hermanos, que seguro que estaban por allí, escondidos como ellos, en medio de aquella guerra.

—¿Alguien más se une?—preguntó Curzon.

Aleeya y Kalhed miraron a sus amigos, sabían perfectamente que ellos los acompañarían.

—Yo me uno—gritó un telmarino.

—¿Alguien más?—preguntó Curzon.

Lucy miró la cara de ilusión de Aleeya esperando que Lucy levantara la mano. Pero no la levantó. Ninguno de los Pevensie lo hizo.

—Muy bien, partiréis al amanecer—dijo Curzon, luego disolvió la reunión.

Todos se fueron a donde estaban antes, menos los dos calormenos. Cuando la gente se disipó, los Pevensie pudieron ver la cara de desilusión de Aleeya y la de decepción de Kalhed.

OOoOoOoOOO

—¡Ha llegado una carta!—gritó Lemec, entrado en la habitación del Capitán de Sol Eclipsado.

Hier frunció el ceño y la cogió, tenía el sello calormeno. Miró al sastre y se sentó en su escritorio a leerla.

 _Saludos Peter, soy yo, Ghemor. Las noticias son lentas cuando tienen que atravesar el desierto, pero yo os lo diré: ya no soy Tarkaan Ghemor, soy Tisroc. Os preguntareis como he llegado a esta posición pero no tengo tiempo para hablar de banalidades. En tres días llegaremos a Sol Eclipsado. Hace varios días que mi gobierno ha estado en comunicaciones con el Solandiano hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Nosotros no atacaremos Solandia, ni a sus gentes, y a cambio ellos nos sustentarán en la guerra. No neutrales, pero algo así. Con esto quiero avisarles que es mejor para ustedes que todos los no solandianos abandonen Sol Eclipsado de inmediato, sino, serán masacrados cuando lleguen. Por si la magnífica Regente Tal piensa que esto es mentira, adjunto con la carta los documentos del tratado con Solandia. Nuestro destino es Narnia, majestad, estaos preparado._

 _PD: Por supuesto, el inútil de Lemec es un paria de su pueblo y no puede quedarse allí, sino será asesinado de igual manera._

 _PD2: Mándale a la Regente Tal mis mejores deseos y dígale que pronto podremos vernos de nuevo._

 _PD3: ¡Koral se quedará también! Ahora mi estrellita es una tarkeena y deberá ser tratada como tal._

 _Firmado:_

 _Gran Tisroc Ghemor I_

Hier revisó la carta y los documentos mil veces, sin llegar a creérselo. Solandia estaba… colaborando con los calormenos. Era imposible. Él era solandiano (legalmente) así que debía quedarse en la fortaleza con Ceres y Koral. Pero los demás tenían que huir.

oOoOoO

—Esto es imposible, me niego a créelo—dijo Susan al borde del llanto.

—¿¡Mi gobierno ha hecho esto!?—gritó Ceres—No me lo creo. Debe de ser un error. Tal vez presionaron al gobierno o le chantajearon. Estoy segura de que mi pueblo no se quedará de brazos cruzados y se alzará.

Peter aún estaba embelesado, sin creérselo no dejaba de leer la carta una y otra vez. Suspiró y se levantó.

—Bien, creo que no queda otro remedio—dijo con la voz apagada,—partiremos mañana.

Susan corrió junto a su hermano.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Y ya está?—protestó.

Peter miró a su hermana tristemente.

—Susan, tienen un ejército más grande que el nuestro, mejores armas… no lo soportaríamos. Debemos ir a proteger Narnia—dijo seguro.

Pero ella no quería creerlo. Se había hecho a la idea de vivir allí en Sol Eclipsado, ahora lo consideraba su hogar. No estaba dispuesta a que lo invadieran.

—¡Pero, pero…! Tal vez si se lo pedimos a Aslan él pueda ayudarnos, ¿no? Siempre lo ha hecho—dijo intentando auto convencerse.

Entonces Ceres se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

—Esta vez tu hermano tiene razón—dijo acariciándole el pelo—, debéis marcharos ahora que podéis. Nosotros intentaremos echarlos a patadas, no te preocupes—dijo con una lágrima en el ojo.

Susan asintió un poco indecisa, al menos Lemec iría con ellos. Y el fauno Nog, se reiría mucho con él en el viaje.

—Tengo… tengo que irme a preparar las cosas…—susurró la reina mientras se marchaba a toda prisa.

—Yo avisaré al pueblo—comunicó Hier, luego miró a la solandiana—.Ceres, tu presencia reconfortará al pueblo.

La solandiana miró al decaído Peter y luego a Hier. Le daba cosa dejarse solo sabiendo que pasaba por una depresión, pero Hier tenía razón.

—Peter, nos vemos luego—dijo dándole un abrazo—, todo se solucionará.

oOoOoO

—Aleeya…—dijo Edmund intentando calmarla.

—¡No! ¡Déjame!—gritó tirándole cosas a la cara. Entre ellas estaba el libro de Lucy, el que llevaba a todas partes, _la Divina Comedia._

—Deja que nos expliquemos, por favor—rogó Lucy.

La calormena se volvió hacia ella furiosa.

—¡No!—entonces se arrancó su pulsera que compartía con ella—¡Tú y yo ya no somos hermanas! ¡Ni tan siquiera amigas!—gritó.

Kalhed no estaba en la habitación y menos mal, no querían a dos hermanos furiosos atentando contra su vida.

—Por favor Aleeya…—dijo Lucy al borde de las lágrimas—yo quiero seguir siendo tu hermana.

—¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de traicionarme!—dijo mientras seguía tirando cosas.

Lucy cogió su libro y se fue de la cueva fuera. La verdad es que sentía como si de verdad los hubiese traicionado, no sabía porque, en realidad ya se habían devuelto mutuamente los favores y era hora de seguir con sus vidas. Encontró al calormeno practicando con una navaja, tiro al blanco. El chico la miró durante unos segundos seriamente y luego siguió practicando. Lucy sabía que al menos le debía una explicación… o tal vez no.

—Kalhed yo… en realidad no te debo nada—dijo con voz débil, mirando al suelo—.Ni tan siquiera una explicación. Era lo que debíamos de hacer.

Él la miró de nuevo de arriba abajo con una especie de repulsión y volvió a practicar.

—Debimos separarnos hace tiempo, Edmund y yo no debimos de quedarnos tanto tiempo en la ciudad de piedra. Alguna vez tendríamos que separarnos…—la muchacha sentía que a cada palabra se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y se le quebraba un poco el corazón—, aun no sé porque hemos durado tanto tiempo juntos.

Entonces el calormeno tiró la navaja al suelo y se volvió furioso a Lucy.

—¿¡En serio no lo sabes!?—gritó y se acercó a ella—¡Eres una reina tonta! Hemos estado tanto juntos porque… ¿es que no lo ves?—cogió la mano de Lucy con mucha fuerza, como si fueran a hacer un pulso—Los lazos son fuertes. Pero supongo que eso no significa nada para ti ni para tu hermanito. Por eso te sientes tan culpable y vienes aquí dándome excusas baratas.

La soltó, se alejó de ella y volvió a su juego. Lucy se quedó mirando su mano, ya llorando.

¿Tendría el calormeno razón? Era posible. Ella misma se sentía así.

— _A la mitad del viaje de nuestra vida me encontré en una selva oscura, por haberme apartado del camino recto_ —recitó Lucy, recordando que el pasaje le venía como anillo al dedo—.Es de _La Divina Comedia,_ mi libro preferido y el que siempre estoy leyendo—dijo dejándolo en una roca—.Me lo regaló una persona muy especial y ahora quiero que lo tengas tú. No sé si volveremos a vernos… y quiero que me recuerdes—esperó unos minutos a que él respondiera, pero ni siquiera se dio la vuelta—.Adiós Kalhed, que tengas suerte en la vida.

Y se largó de allí.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Que opinais? ¿os hubieras marchado? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	28. Lazos

Cuando los Pevensie se despertaron, sus amigos calormenos ya se habían marchado. Ambos sintieron de repente un vacío en su interior muy grande y es que desde que habían llegado a Narnia no habían estado ningun dia sin compañía. Ahora estaban solos. Completamente.

Jarana les ofreció su apoyo, aunque estaba un poco liada con su nuevo bebe. Así que fueron donde Curzon.

—Curzon… hola—saludó Edmund.

—¡Bienvenidos! Decidme ¿Qué queréis?—preguntó sonriente.

—Deseamos hablar con los reyes Narnianos—dijo Edmund—, es muy importante.

El solandiano frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, los últimos informes de mis espías me revelaron que estaban preparándose en Sol Eclipsado para entrar de nuevo en batalla—dijo con total normalidad.

—¿Sol Eclipsado? ¿¡Allí es donde han estado todo este tiempo!?—gritó Lucy.

Curzon estaba bastante extrañado, además, era mucha casualidad que dos hermanos llamado Lucy y Edmund buscasen los reyes de Narnia. Se inclinó y miró al joven a los ojos.

—Decidme jovenes, ¿los reyes Narnianos son vuestros hermanos?—preguntó.

Lucy se puso nerviosa y miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda.

—Por supuesto que no ¿crees que estaríamos aquí si lo fuésemos?—preguntó Edmund, aparentando normalidad.

—A lo mejor sois dos espías Narnianos—dijo el jefe.

—Entonces, ¿somos reyes o espías?—preguntó Lucy con los brazos cruzados—La verdad es que me da igual. Vamos a marcharnos.

El solandiano les miró arriba abajo. Si eran reyes o espías, la verdad es que daba lastima mirarlos. Suspiró y sonrió.

—De acuerdo, tomad provisiones, de aquí a Sol Eclipsado hay como tres horas. Salid de aquí lo antes posible. Suerte—dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Los hermanos hicieron lo que el solandiano les dijo y se despidieron de Jarana y sus hijos.

—Por cierto Edmund, gracias por no preguntar—sonrió la solandiana dándole un abrazo.

—¿Preguntar qué?—preguntó Edmund.

—Quien es el padre. Todos lo han hecho menos tu—sonrió la solandiana.

Edmund le dio un abrazo bien fuerte. SI LLEGABA junto a sus hermanos, Jarana iría con ellos a vivir a Cair Paravel. Salieron temprano, nerviosos y con malos sentimientos. Aún seguían reconcomidos por la tristeza y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría. Lucy se arrepentía un poco por haberle dejado su única copia de La Divina Comedia.

Horas después llegaron a la fortaleza. Les sorprendió bastante que fuese calormena, tal vez la construyeron durante la ocupación. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que parecía muy… desierta. Entraron con facilidad, todo aquello parecía una ciudad fantasma. Escucharon algunas voces y se acercaron corriendo. Era una familia telmarina que huía con muchas cosas en las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Edmund.

—¿¡Que hacéis aquí insensatos!? ¡Huid antes de que vengan los calormenos!—gritó el padre antes de salir huyendo.

Lucy y Edmund no entendían nada. Anduvieron lentamente hasta el palacio y se introdujeron: allí un montón de solandianos lo limpiaban y recogían, porque estaba hecho un asco. Parecía que un montón de personas habían estado viviendo allí durante semanas.

—¡¿Pero que se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?!—gritó una mujer.

Era joven, con el pelo corto, solandiana y por su uniforme, era un alto rango. Tenía el pendiente solandiano típico y además (según Edmund) era muy guapa. Sus manchas azules pegaban perfectamente con su cara.

—¡Dije que todos los no solandianos debían marcharse de Sol Eclipsado!—gritó enfadada.

—Disculpe, pero creíamos que los reyes Susan y Peter estaban aquí. Los estamos buscando—dijo Lucy.

La solandiana alzó una ceja.

—¿Para que los queréis?—preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Necesitamos decirles una cosa—dijo Edmund.

La solandiana suspiró desesperada.

—Se marcharon hace un par de días en dirección hacia Narnia—dijo cansada—.Ahora debéis marcharos antes de que vengan los vástagos y los calormenos.

Dijo marchándose. Edmund y Lucy no entendían nada, pero debían ir a Cair Paravel. En la salida se encontraron con un capitán de la guardia. Era muy blanco y tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco.

—Disculpe…—dijo Lucy.

—¿¡Que hacéis aquí!? ¡Los estandartes calormenos ya se ven en el horizonte!—gritó preocupado.

—No entendemos, se suponía que Calormen ya era amiga de Solandia y Narnia—dijo Edmund.

El capitán se llevó una mano a la sien.

—Y lo éramos hasta que se aliaron con los vástagos, ahora debéis marcharos—dijo mirando a Edmund.

Había algo en la cara del joven que le recordaba a alguien. O a algo. Era como si ya lo hubiese visto en algún otro sitio. Edmund tenía la misma sensación, conocía al capitán de la guardia, pero era imposible, porque él no había nacido la última vez que estuvieron. Además, su sensación no era muy placentera.

—¿Te conozco de algo, chico?—le preguntó el capitán.

Edmund miró al hombre albino durante unos segundos. Le había visto en alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde.

—No… creo que no—respondió Edmund.

Hier suspiró y cuando iba a contestar algo, una de sus guardias le llamó.

—¡Capitán! La regente Tal le llama, dice que es urgente—le avisó.

Edmund y Lucy se miraron, ¿había dicho Tal? Era el mismo apellido que el de Atizi…

—Disculpe, ¿la regente Tal…? Es joven, es decir, ¿tiene hijas u hermanas?—preguntó Lucy.

—Iros ya chicos—dijo Hier marchándose.

OOoOoOOooOO

Los Pevensie no habían pronunciado palabra desde que salieron de Sol Eclipsado hasta que por fin, tras dos horas de completo silencio, Edmund rompió el silencio.

—Esa regente podría ser pariente de Atizi—dijo el chico—, tal vez una de sus hermanas o primas.

Lucy no dejaba de mirar el suelo. Ya no pensaba tanto en Atizi, solo una vez al día. Cuando llevaba el brazalete no se sentía culpable, pero ahora toda la culpa volvía a cargar sobre sus hombros. Recordaba hundir el cuchillo en su pecho, la sangre, como ella y Kalhed la tiraron al rio… lo recordaba todo. Y la reconcomía por dentro de nuevo, ahora sin el brazalete…

—Oh dios mio—se paró en seco, blanca como como la nieve.

Edmund frunció el ceño.

—¡Que ocurre, lu?—preguntó.

—¡El brazalete!—gritó—¡Kalhed se ha llevado el brazalete con la perla de Aslan!

Edmund se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Hemos sido estúpidos!—gritó.

Pero ella ahora solo pensaba que el calormeno tenía SU brazalete. Echaba de menos su brazalete, se sentía tan bien llevan…

'' _Lucy detente. No puedes ser mala, no otra vez''_ se dijo a sí misma.

—Debemos de llegar a Cair Paravel lo antes posible, ver cómo están nuestros hermanos y prepararnos—dijo Edmund.

Lucy estuvo de acuerdo y ambos prosiguieron su viaje.

* * *

 **Por si no había quedado claro, el capitán era Hier y la Regente, Tal Ceres.**

 **¿Vosotros os hubierais separado de los hermanos?**


	29. Adaptación

Tocaron las trompetas ante la llegada del nuevo Tisroc de Calormen. Los calormenos y vástagos entraron triunfalmente a la fortaleza como si fuera un desfile, aunque los habitantes no estaban animados en absoluto.

Llegaron al palacio donde les esperaban la Regente Tal, el capitán de la guardia y la joven Koral. Ahora Ghemor llevaba ropas más ostentosas, con joyas incrustadas y ahora miraba a la gente por encima del hombro. Más todavía, si era posible. A su lado iba Limoun, el comandante vástago del ejército.

—¡Estrellita!—gritó mientras corría hacia su hija y ella saltaba a sus brazos—Te he echado mucho de menos.

Koral abrazó fuertemente a su padre.

—Padre necesito muchas explicaciones—dijo la medio calormena.

—Y las tendrás Estrellita, más tarde—dijo mirando de reojo a Tal, que miraba al frente.

Ghemor sabía que ella odiaba estar bajo su mando ahora, ella y el que los vástagos llamaban ''dios''.

—Capitán Hier, aquí mi compañero Limoun está muy interesado en hablar con usted—dijo dándole paso al hombre lagarto.

—Oh Dios Congelado, tengo que hablar con usted seriamente, un asunto urgente—dijo casi besándole el culo.

Hier miró a Ceres y esta a él. Ambos suspiraron.

—Dime lo que quieras—dijo Hier un poco asustado.

—¡Aquí no, señor! Acompáñeme—dijo Limoun.

Tisroc Ghemor rio al ver como se marchaba Hier incómodamente junto al vástago, luego miró a Ceres sin dejar de sonreír.

—Supongo que los cuartos de mi hija y míos se hayan acomodado de la forma adecuada—preguntó con un tono que esperaba que la respuesta fuese sí.

—Todo acomodado perfectamente Tisroc—contestó de manera profesional.

—Bien, bien...—susurró—mañana llegan nuevos habitantes a la ciudadela, calormenos en su mayoría. Quiero un informe de población a las doce justo de la mañana.

—Si Tisroc—contestó la solandiana, mirando al frente.

El calormeno agarró a su hija del cuello y empezaron a andar, cuando se pararon y Ghemor se dio la vuelta.

—Por fin he vuelto a mi casa—le dijo a la solandiana mientras sonría y seguía su camino.

oOoOoOoOo

—¿Está cómodo, ser divino?—preguntó Limoun.

—Sí, muy cómodo gracias… ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?—preguntó impaciente.

Limoun parecía dar saltos de alegría.

—¡Ha ocurrido un milagro! ¡La Diosa Eterna y Gran Señora de Narnia nos ha hablado!—gritó levantando las manos.

Hier alzó una ceja.

—¿Si? ¿Y qué os ha dicho?—preguntó sarcástico.

—Quiere conocerte de inmediato—dijo Limoun—, se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo haga. Tiene muchas ganas.

Casi le da un mini ataque al corazón al frio, ¿Jadis quería verle? De ninguna manera, le aterraba encontrarse con la bruja blanca.

—Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo aquí—dijo levantándose nerviosamente.

—¡Pero usted tiene que ir con ella! ¡Volver a su hogar!—gritó el vástago.

Hier se dio la vuelta extrañado.

—¿Mi hogar?—preguntó.

—Lo siento, he hablado demasiado—dijo Limoun—.Pero ella me dijo que si quieres las respuestas que tanto buscabas.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un cubo de agua fría. Por una parte, durante toda su vida había querido respuestas sobre quien era, su sitio en el mundo y porqué había acabado en Solandia hacía diez años. No había ni un solo día que se lo preguntase a sí mismo. Pero por otro lado, hablar con la Bruja Blanca era lo último que quería hacer en el mundo. Se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre lagarto, no parecía un mal hombre en realidad, solo hacía lo que su Diosa le había dicho que hiciera. Aunque era verdad que en el mundo se habían librado muchas batallas sobre quién era el verdadero dios, y llegar a tantos extremos es fanatismo. Debía acabar con ello. Podría destruir a la Bruja cuando la viese, a lo mejor estaba en un espejo como le explicó Peter.

Decidido: viajaría a conocer a la Bruja Blanca y la asesinaría.

—De acuerdo—respondió Hier.

Limoun dio saltitos de alegría.

—¡Maravilloso! Debemos prepararlo todo… ¡saldremos dentro de unos días!

oOoOoOoOoO

Peter miraba absorto las dos perlas que poseía: la de la Mente y la Perla del Destino. Por desgracia, una mitad de la perla del movimiento se había perdido en una especie de explosión y la otra mitad la tenían los vástagos en la otra punta del mundo. La Perla de la Vida aún seguía perdida.

Llevaba durante semanas estresado en los ataques, tanto que no era él mismo. Definitivamente se había cansado de la guerra y de jugar limpio, al final acababan traicionándote.

Aunque tuvo que saberlo al instante ya que la Perla del Destino le enseñó a Tarkaan Ghemor… Tisroc Ghemor sentado en el trono de Sol Eclipsado.

'' _Tal vez si vuelvo a mirar la perla me diga que debo de hacer''_ pensó.

Justo cuando iba a alargar el brazo, una voz resonó en su cabeza.

— _¿Qué vas a hacer, muchacho?—dijo Aslan._

Entonces Peter dio un saltito del susto.

—¡Aslan!—gritó—¿¡Dónde has estado!? ¡No me has respondido en todos estos meses!

— _La magia es muy adictiva. Si usas la perla una vez querrás usarla siempre—dijo la voz de Aslan._

—¿Dónde están Lucy y Edmund? ¿Están bien?—preguntó Peter, preocupado.

—Van de camino a Cair Paravel—respondió Aslan.

Peter se quedó en silencio, le irritaba Aslan en ese momento. Entonces suspiró.

—¿Podrías decirme donde está la perla de la vida? Supongo que ya sabrás que la perla del Movimiento fue la mitad destruida.

Aslan se rio y aquello puso más nervioso a Peter.

—La perla del movimiento se encuentra sana y salva, en manos de los que vosotros llamáis terroristas. Y la Perla de la Vida la tiene un joven calormeno, pero no se encuentra a tu alcance. Está en la otra punta del mundo, en el oeste—recitó el león.

¿Los terroristas de Curzon? ¿Fueron ellos los que robaron la perla? ¿Por qué motivo? Aunque ese acto les beneficiara para que no entrasen más ejércitos… ¿Por qué iban a ayudarles un grupo de terroristas?

—Lo siento Aslan, pero necesito saber una cosa—dijo Peter cogiendo la Perla del Destino.

Entonces vio una sucesión de imágenes muy fugaces, todas tenían que ver con Tal, lo cual al principio Peter no entendió: ella naciendo, ella con su hermano y hermana, trabajando en la mina, muerta de hambre y de frio, viendo como arrastraban a su madre a la muerte por orden de Ghemor, creciendo en la pobreza, uniéndose a la resistencia, matando calormenos… muchas imágenes se agolpaban tan rápido que no daba tiempo a verlas todas. Pero por fin el ritmo se ralentizó y pudo ver con claridad lo que pasaba.

Era ella e Hier pidiéndole ayuda a un solandiano, en una especie de ciudad subterránea. Debían ser los terroristas y el hombre Curzon. Después Peter pudo ver en primera persona como Ceres y Curzon cerraban el trato de una manera muy especial.

La perla dejó de funcionar ya que le había enseñado lo que quería ver.

—Tal e Hier me traicionaron… ¡actuaron a mis espaldas! ¡Le pidieron ayuda a Curzon!—gritó enfurecido.

Pero Aslan se había ido y le había vuelto a dejar otra vez, solo.

OoOoOooOo

—Todo irá perfecto esta noche Reina Susan, vendrán algunos nobles Telmarinos bastante guapos—dijo la princesa de Narnia.

Es decir, la hija de los gobernantes actuales. Ella tenía buen corazón pero pocas cosas en la sesera. Le encantaban los Reyes de Antaño, eran como de un cuento de hadas.

—No sé si tengo ganas de reuniones…—suspiró Susan.

—Tengo una modista que nos hará dos vestidos llenos de joyas ¡verás que guapa estarás!—gritó la princesa.

Entonces a Susan se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Yo conozco a un gran sastre! Se llama Lemec y es realmente fantástico—dijo Susan emocionada.

—Pero… Lemec es un nombre calormeno—dijo la princesa—¡Ya se de quien me hablas! ¡No voy a dejar que una rata traidora toque mi ropa! Además, he oído que es espía.

Susan se levantó cabreada.

—¡No es espía!—gritó enfadada, y se fue de allí porquer no quería saber nada más de la princesa.

Horas más tarde sin embargo, su cabeza no daba de dar vueltas a una cosa, ¿era de verdad Lemec un espía? ¿Por qué todos le decían eso? No tuvo más remedio que ir a buscarle.

oOoOoOo

Una semana después, los solandianos empezaron a volver a Sol Eclipsado, ya que era el hogar de muchos de ellos. Ahora además, compartían hogar con vástagos y calormenos. Ni que decir tenía que cada noche se producían altercados entre los solandianos y calormenos y se producían varias muertes en ellas.

Entonces un día, enviaron una circular a toda la ciudadela: la habían dividido por zonas, los solandianos no podían estar donde los calormenos, no podían comprar en las mismas tiendas ni sacar agua de los mismos pozos. Y eso harto francamente a la Regente. Hier había estado esos días más reservado que de costumbre y tenía tendencia a desaparecer con Limoun durante horas, por lo que Tal solo tenía a Koral para apoyarla. La niñita había sido engañada por su padre de nuevo y ahora había decidido ser pintora, por lo que tenía su cuarto lleno de pinturas sobre atardeceres, vestidos y flores. Aunque no se cansaba de decir que tenía un proyecto secreto.

Muy temprano, Ceres se presentó enfadada ante el nuevo Tisroc. Él estaba en la sala de reuniones junto a otros calormenos, discutiendo cosas de estado.

—¡Majestad!—gritó—Tenemos que hablar.

Los calormenos se quedaron boquiabiertos y miraron a su Tisroc.

—Por supuesto—contestó Ghemor—, largaos lameculos—le dijo a sus hombres.

Cuando todos se fueron ido, el calormeno se sentó más cómodamente en su silla y junto los dedos de las manos mientras se reclinaba.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, audaz Regente Tal?—preguntó.

Entonces ella, pegó un golpe en la mesa y dejó un manuscrito.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto?—preguntó furiosa.

Ghemor miró el papel despreocupadamente.

—Son medidas de seguridad, Regente—dijo sonriendo falsamente.

—Pues a mí me parece segregación—escupió ella—, entiendo que somos de dos especies diferentes, ¡pero ambas convivimos juntas! No aceptaremos este trato injusto, si empezamos así, dentro de nada tendremos una nueva ocupación en Solandia—gritó fruriosa.

Ghemor se levantó lentamente y miró por la ventana.

—Realmente los Solandianos no llegasteis a ver el favor que los calormenos os hicimos durante estos trescientos años—suspiró el Tisroc.

Ceres no podía creer sus palabras.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó.

Ghemor se dio la vuelta y la miró allí parada.

—Antes de llegar nosotros, Solandia era una nación débil, conflictiva internamente, indefensa, a merced de cualquier importunio del destino—suspiró y se acercó a Tal—.Gracias a nosotros, ahora los solandianos tenéis un razón para existir, sois fuertes y estáis unidos. Si Calormen no hubiera interferido, vosotros ya no existiríais—levantó la mano con ánimo de acariciar la cara de Ceres, pero decidió no hacerlo en el último momento—.Tu no existirías.

La regente estaba que no se lo creía.

—¿En serio? Quiere decir que, ¿los saqueos, la esclavización, las violaciones y los asesinatos eran por una buena causa?—preguntó retóricamente.

—No niego que mi pueblo se excedió en algunas cosas, pero debe admitir Regente Tal, que los resultados han sido totalmente satisfactorios—sonrió llenándose una copa de vino calormeno.

—No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por usted, Ghemor—pronunció la solandiana.

—Lo mismo digo, Ceres—sonrió el calormeno levantando la copa a salud de ella.

La joven bufó.

—Usted está totalmente convencido de que todo lo que hizo era por nuestro bien, ¿me equivoco?—preguntó.

—Completamente—respondió sonriente.

Ceres se llevó las manos a los ojos, le dolían, aquella situación era irreal.

—Eso es enfermizo—contestó.

Él se rio, algo de todo aquello le parecía divertido.

—Usted siempre ha representado a su país mejor que ningún otro, Regente Tal. Usted es Solandia: fuerte, decidida, valiente, hermosa, inteligente… por ello se quedó en Sol Eclipsado. Y por eso, le haré caso—suspiró.

Ceres frunció el ceño.

—¿Prohibirá de nuevo la segregación?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—En el acto—sonrió Ghemor.

La solandiana suspiró consciente de su logro y orgullosa de si misma.

—Gracias Tisroc Ghemor—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El calormeno se rio para sus adentros.

—Un placer—susurró.

* * *

 **Hay una parte de este cap que me hace mucha gracia, y esa es en la que Tal le dice a Ghemor que no tiene palabras para describirle y el dice lo mismo. Pero espero que se de a entender que el no lo dice por el mismo motivo jeje supongo que lo que hay es mas que evidente.**

 **Ahora Peter se ha enterado que Ceres e Hier actuaron a sus espaldas y de que la Perla de la Vida la lleva Kalhed. Bueno, para el es ''un calormeno''. Realmente Ghemor cree que lo que hizo por Solandia estuvo bien... en fin, espero que os haya gustado. Susan ahora es la que no esta interesada en ir de fiestas.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿si? ¿no?**


	30. El reencuentro

Hier no dejaba de dar vueltas enfrente de la habitación de Tal. Tenía que decirle que se marchaba, pero por si no volvía… confesarle que la amaba. Estaba decidido.

'' _¿Pero y si me rechaza? Entonces yo no sé qué haré, ella me ayudó cuando llegué nuevo a Sol Eclipsado y no conocía a nadie. Si me rechaza luego no podremos ser amigos de nuevo. Y no quiero perderla''_ pensó.

Dio dos toquecitos a la puerta.

—¡Un momento!—se oyó desde dentro. Lugo un montón de ruidos de ella chocándose contra los muebles. Hier se rio por lo bajó—¿¡Sí!?—gritó mientras abría la puerta. Estaba muy despeinada y lucía graciosa—¡Hier! ¿Qué haces aquí?—se sonrojó por dejarse ver así.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa—dijo él.

Ceres entró al cuarto y empezó a peinarse.

—¡Pasa!—ordenó—¡Ghemor me ha ordenado ir con una patrulla a hacer una ronda! ¡A mí! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Se supone que yo soy la que gobierna este lugar, no él. Seguro que solo está en la frontera para hacernos la puñeta—se quejó—.Siento el desorden, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días—salió del cuarto de baño—.Oh, perdona por hablar tanto, acabo de parecerme a Susan—se sentó a su lado—, pero no tengo con quien hablar y tu pareces muy ocupado—se echó en su hombro, con pena—.Me siento muy sola últimamente.

Hier tragó saliva mientras su corazón bombeaba rápidamente. Tal le estaba cogiendo de la mano, ¡de la mano! Nunca se hubiese imaginado algo tan dulce como ese instante. Y por eso se odiaba a si mismo por romperlo.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa—suspiró él—.Tengo que irme.

Ceres se separó de él y le miró a la cara confundida.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Jadis quiere conocerme, Limoun me ha dicho que está muy entusiasmada, asi que me voy mañana—pronunció mirando al suelo.

Ceres se levantó y se cogió la cabeza.

—¿¡Que!? Hier, no puedes irte ahora, estoy sola completamente, te necesito aquí—dijo levantándole y cogiéndole de las manos—.Puedes convencerlos de alguna manera.

El frio negó con la cabeza.

—Yo quiero ir. No me gusta la idea, pero necesito saber quién soy en realidad. Cuál es mi sitio y si hay más como yo. No creo que entiendas lo que se siente al estar solo completamente—dijo con pena.

Ceres se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Pronto lo sabré—susurró, y volvió a mirar al pobre Hier sentado en su cama—.Pero te entiendo Hier—sonrió tristemente y le agarró de los hombros—, sé lo importante que es para ti. Pero tienes que volver y ayudarme a destruir a los lagartitos. Y si de camino de vuelta quieres traerte la mitad de la perla que nos falta y tienen los vástagos yo no voy a ser quien te detenga.

Ambos se rieron y luego se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente.

'' _Venga, díselo ya, díselo ahora ¡Hier reacciona! ¡Hier! ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Pedazo de estúpido di algo!''_ pensaba.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y entró corriendo.

—¡Ceres, Ceres!—gritó Koral—Oh, ¿interrumpo algo?

La solandiana soltó a Hier y sonrió.

—Nos estábamos despidiendo, Hier se marcha—informó la solandiana.

—Sí, claro, si—respondió Hier.

Koral les miró a los dos expectante y luego volvió a lo suyo.

—He terminado mi proyecto secreto y he pensado que podría enseñártelo mañana por la noche en las dependencias reales, son muy grandes y tienen muchas habitaciones—dijo entusiasmada.

Ceres se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Sabes que me encantaría ir, pero hay un problema—respondió.

Hier miró a Ceres y a la niña.

—Os dejaré a solas—dijo incómodo.

—¡No! ¡Espera!—dijo Ceres.

—Nos veremos luego y nos diremos adiós, no te preocupes—sonrió el frio.

Luego se marchó de la habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Koral volvió enseguida a la conversación, suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Seguro que lo dices por mi padre—dijo cansada—.No te gusta mucho mi padre, ¿verdad?

—Se puede decir así—sonrió a la niña tiernamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Lo entiendo. Él… hizo algunas cosas mal durante la ocupación—dijo Koral mientras jugaba con su pelo.

—Es cierto, las hizo—dijo Ceres convencida de lo que decía.

Koral suspiró y miró a su amiga con ojos de cachorrito.

—Le molesta, ¿sabes?

Ceres tuvo que tragarse una carcajada de incredulidad, sorpresa y asco.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó cínicamente.

La niñita asintió con fuerza.

—Mucho, algunas veces habla sobre ello—dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos—.Él nunca se lo ha contado a nadie más aparte de a mi o a mi madre, pero piensa que la ocupación fue un error.

—No creo que dijese eso si los Calormenos hubieran ganado al final—se burló Ceres.

—Tal vez no—respondió levantándose y mirándose al espejo—.Pero tal vez perder le hizo mejor persona.

Ceres cada vez estaba más furiosa. Koral realmente estaba intentando defender a su padre y eso estaba mal, esperaba que Ghemor no le hubiese metido esas cosas en la cabeza.

—Pues entonces cientos de personas inocentes murieron solo para que él aprendiera una lección—dijo con rabia y apretando los puños.

Koral sonrió, intentando amenizar la situación. Sabía que la madre de Ceres había muerto a manos de los calormenos, pero no sabía quién lo había hecho.

—Yo… lo sé. Pero cuando miro a mi padre se me hace difícil ver a un asesino—dijo sinceramente.

—Y yo cuando lo miro se me hace difícil ver otra cosa—contestó fríamente.

Ambas se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes hasta que Koral se dio por vencida.

OoOoOoOoOo

—¿¡Que?!—gritó Susan.

—¡Pero escúchame un momento! Si, era espía. Pero deje de servir a calormen y me mudé a Sol Eclipsado—dijo Lemec—.Nunca os espíe, si es eso lo que os preocupaba, alteza.

Susan abrazó a Lemec.

—¡Lo sabía!

Entonces entró un hombre corriendo a la tienda.

—¡Alteza alteza!—gritó—¡Sus hermanos han vuelto, están aquí!

OoOoOoOooOoO

Susan corrió por todo el castillo hasta que llegó a las dependencias de sus hermanos. Allí estaban los dos hablando con Peter.

—¡Lucy, Edmund!—gritó llorando.

Los tres se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

—¡Por Aslan! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos?—gritó Susan—Lucy, ¡tú precioso pelo! ¡Era tan largo y bonito!

—Tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí—dijo Edmund sonriente—.Pero por fin estamos juntos de nuevo.

—Tenéis que contarnos todo lo que os ha pasado—animó Peter.

—Y nosotros también tenemos que contaros muchas, muchas cosas—dijo Susan contenta, entonces cogió a Lucy de la mano y se la llevó.

Edmud y Peter se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

—Ven Edmund, quiero enseñarte una cosa—dijo Peter atrayendo a su hermano. Le llevó a una sala apartada y abrió una caja, dentro había dos perlas.

—Estás son las perlas de Aslan, son muy importantes en las costumbres solandianas. Estás perlas…

—Sí, sí, si ya sé que son Peter—se jactó Edmund.

Peter acababa de recordar lo chulito que era su hermano menor.

—Bien… aunque la perla del movimiento está partida en dos y la perla de la vida nadie sabe dónde está—sonrió Peter, demostrándole que aunque él sabía cosas, nunca mejor que él—¿A que eso no lo sabías?

Edmund le miró de soslayo.

—En realidad una mitad de la perla del movimiento la tienen los rebeldes solandianos—dijo Edmund.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como lo sabes!?—gritó Peter, asombrado.

—Porque… Lucy y yo la robamos. Junto a unos amigos—admitió orgullosamente.

Peter se había quedado de piedra.

¿¡Que Edmund y Lucy estuvieron a las órdenes de Curzon!?

—¡¿Vosotros estabais con Curzon?!—gritó enfadado.

Edmund sonrió, haciéndose el inocente.

—Anda, ¿le conoces?—preguntó.

—¡Es el terrorista más buscado de toda Narnia!—gritó furioso y aspeando los brazos—¿¡Cómo se os ocurre trabajar para él!?

—¡No es un terrorista! Es un defensor de su patria—le defendió Edmund.

—¡No cuando ataca a inocentes en tiempos de paz!—gritó Edmund.

—¡Mira lo que ha durado la paz, un año! ¡Ahora si actúan al menos tendrán el respaldo de Narnia!—gritó Edmund. Los dos hermanos estaban a punto de pelearse a golpes—Además, la Perla de la Vida no está perdida.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Sí que lo está—respondió muy seguro.

Edmund negó con la cabeza.

—La tiene un calormeno amigo nuestro. Aunque la verdad es que está muy, muy, muy lejos y puede que jamás le veamos de nuevo.

* * *

 **Llevan juntos tres segundos y Peter y Edmund vuelven a pelearse por quien lleva razón jajajaja**

 **¿Vosotros creéis que Ghemor se siente mal por la ocupación a Solandia hace años? ¿Pensáis que los hombres de Curzon son terroristas? Muchas veces la verdad no es blanca ni negra… depende del punto de mira.**

 **¿Volverán los Pevensie a reunirse con Kalhed y su hermana? ¿Qué querrá Jadis de Hier? ¿Algún día Ceres sabrá lo que Hier siente por ella? Este fic lo leen bastantes personas, pero sois como lectores silenciosos jajajaja aun así, gracias por leer esto ¡de verdad!**


	31. Jadis

Hier caminó por el templo que se erguía en nombre de la Diosa Eterna y la Gran Señora de Narnia. Los vástagos en realidad, vivían por y para la religión cuyo pilar central era ella. Luego tenían otro dios o diosa, pero no le habían hablado mucho de él.

Durante el viaje con Limoun (que había durado un mes) había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la cultura de los vástagos (que se denominaban así mismos Jadisianos en honor a su diosa) en realidad, eran gente normal. Hacían todo lo que su diosa les decía y por eso atacaron Narnia con toda la ferocidad del mundo. Eran unos fanáticos y eso era malo ya que no les dejaban pensar por sí mismos.

Cuando entró al templo lo hizo solo, ya que ninguno se atrevía a entrar. Dentro era un palacio de hielo: columnas de hielo, escaleras de hielo, grandes corredores y pasillos de hielo… os lo podéis imaginar. Pero a Hier no le molestaba el frio, cosa que no era una sorpresa. Entonces empezó a sentir una mirada penetrante en la nuca de su cabeza.

—Por fin después de tanto tiempo, has vuelto a mí—dijo la voz de una mujer. Era dulce y a la vez afilada, hermosa pero amenazadora.

—¿Eres Jadis? ¿La Bruja Blanca?—preguntó Hier intentando aparentar seguridad, pero logrando el efecto contrario.

—Limoun me había contado que tu no sabías nada sobre tu pasado, pero no había llegado a creerle…—entonces, Hier notó una mano apoyada en su hombro y unos labios le susurraron al oído—hasta ahora.

Hier se dio la vuelta aterrorizado y entonces pudo verla: era una mujer, no sabía qué edad ponerle ya que parecía joven pero a la vez miles de años vieja. Tenía el pelo de color rubio oscuro y la piel muy pálida. Como la de él. Casi translucida.

Tenía un montón de pieles blancas alrededor del cuerpo que lo cubrían enteramente, menos en los brazos, que estaban llenos de brazaletes. Una gran corona de veinte centímetros de largo adornaba su cabeza.

—Soy… soy… yo… me llamo Hier—tartamudeó.

La reina le miró de arriba abajo con asco y se echó para atrás.

—Mírate, no eres ni una sombra de lo que eras—dijo con repulsión en la voz.

—He venido aquí en busca de respuestas—dijo mirando al suelo.

Jadis se acercó a él y le levantó la cara delicadamente desde la barbilla.

—Lo sé. Puedo sentir cada pequeño pensamiento que hay en esa patética cabeza tuya—ambos se miraron a los ojos e Hier sabía que debía darle miedo, pero por un momento no lo tuvo. Y eso era extraño—¿lo sientes?

De repente, un rayo cruzó la mente de Hier. El frio se alejó.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó tocándose la cabeza.

Jadis se rio estrepitosamente y se alejó de él por un corredor. Después hizo un signo para que le siguiera.

—No estás tan solo en el cosmos, Hier—pronunció Jadis con una sonrisa.

Hier la siguió por los corredores hasta que llegaron a una gran bóveda que de largo parecía no tener fin o si lo tuviese, serían los mismísimos infiernos. Hier se impresionó de la gran sala de hielo, pero lo que más le chocó fue lo que había abajo: cientos de personas. No personas reales, parecían esculturas de hielo.

Hier miró a Jadis y luego a las esculturas.

—¿Qué… son?—preguntó sobrecogido ante el panorama.

Jadis sonrió y miró las esculturas.

—Son tú. Tú eres ellos—dijo con voz poderosa—Y ellos son yo.

Hier no entendía lo que la reina quería decir pero le sonaba bastante tétrico y no muy halagüeño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó cada vez más nervioso.

Jadis volvió a mirarle, sus ojos eran fieros y demostraban una gran fuerza, más poderosa que la de ninguna otra que hubiera conocido. Y no solo eso, también infundían terror y frio.

—Yo soy el principio y el fin de todo, Hier—sonrió y le cogió la mejilla con calidez—¿Es que aún no te das cuenta?

Hier iba a responder algo, pero se sintió sobrecogido por el momento y pensó que todo lo que dijese sonaría tonto frente a la reina de hielo. Jadis se dio cuenta y se rio.

—¿Qué crees que son, Hier?—preguntó señalando las estatuas.

El frio las miró y luego a Jadis.

—Parecen esculturas de hielo, miles de esculturas de hielo—respondió con temor a decir algo inapropiado.

—Son un ejército, para conquistar el mundo entero, ¡todos los mundos!—gritó contenta.

—No lo entiendo—contestó Hier, ¿Qué quería decir con todos los mundos?

Jadis se rio como si él hubiese dicho algo muy gracioso.

—Oh, es verdad, no recuerdas nada—dijo ella, cogiéndole del hombro y obligándole a retirarse de la sala de las esculturas, entrando se nuevo a los pasillos de hielo—.Permíteme que te ilustre: hay más mundos ahí fuera Hier, y pienso conquistarlos todos.

Hier se apartó de ella.

—¿Qué? Eso es horrible—respondió con asco—.Los reyes te detendrán. Yo te detendré.

Jadis soltó una carcajada sonora.

—¿¡Tu!? ¿¡Detenerme!?—preguntó sin dejar de reírse—Tú te unirás a mí.

—Eso jamás—respondió severamente.

—Valientes palabras para alguien que no sabe quién es en realidad—dijo Jadis más seria, mirándole a los ojos—¿Recuerdas a las estatuas de antes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres diferente a ellos?

—Yo estoy vivo, estoy hecho de carne, me alimento, pienso y tengo sentimientos—respondió cada vez más furioso—.No tengo nada en común con unas estatuas de hielo.

La reina sonrió y se sentó en un sillón de piel blanca e invitço a Hier a sentarse en el que estaba a su lado.

—Tienes más en común con ellas que con nadie en cualquiera de los infinitos mundos, mí solitario amigo—susurró Jadis, con una sonrisa de hielo—Ambos compartís un mismo pasado y un mismo creador: yo.

OOoOoOoOoO

Hacía más de un mes que habían vuelto sus hermanos y la cosa ya se estaba normalizando: Lucy volvía a practicar, Susan a sus fiestas y Peter y Edmund a pelear por cuál era el más macho de los dos.

Los calormenos no habían dado señal de querer conquistar Narnia en ese tiempo, aunque también podría ser que se estuviesen abasteciendo para un ataque. En cualquier caso, eso no impidió a Susan intentar mejorar el ánimo a todos:

—Será genial, ya lo veréis—dijo sentada en la mesa.

A su lado, estaban Lucy y Lemec.

—No estoy muy seguro de que sea el momento apropiado para esto—opinó el sastre.

—¡Pero Peter necesita un ánimo! Lleva batallando por más de tres meses—respondió Susan.

—La verdad es que lo tenemos todo casi planeado, tu nos podrías ayudar—dijo Lucy—.No se cumple veintitrés todos los días.

El calormeno vio a los reinas mirándole con ojos de corderito degollado y al final se rindió.

—¡Oh, está bien! Contad conmigo—se dio por vencido—.Pero luego no quiero problemas.

Susan se abalanzó contra su amigo y le dio un beso en los labios, luego un abrazo muy fuerte.

—¡Gracias, gracias!—no paraba de gritar—Te he asignado el ala oeste del castillo porque me di cuenta de que eres bueno con los detalles, aunque claro, sino fueses bueno con los detalles, ¿Qué clase de sastre serías? En cualquier caso, te tengo que dar una lista de cosas por hacer hasta mañana por la noche—se alejó sin para de hablar—¡Es muy importante que todo salga perfecto!

Lucy se había quedado con la boca abierta y Lemec simplemente con la cara descompuesta.

—¿Ella suele hacer cosas así?—preguntó.

La reina mejor empezó a reírse y levantó los hombros.

—Ni idea.

* * *

 **Espero haber sabido captar la esencia de la Bruja Blanca, ¿reviews? :(**


	32. Las fiestas

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Hier se había ido de Sol Eclipsado y Tal Ceres se sentía más sola que nunca. No sabía porque, pero la falta de su capitán de la guardia era la más dolorosa de todas.

Koral intentaba animarla todo lo posible, pero solo tenía catorce años y pasaba la mitad del tiempo con su padre cabalgando o yendo a recepciones, ya que era la Tarkeena de Calormen.

Un día, cuando casi había llegado el invierno, la solandiana no tenía nada que hacer y decidió irse a uno de los jardines privados del palacio a meditar (lo cual la relajaba mucho) y hacía una eternidad que no tenía tiempo para ello. Cuando de pronto, escuchó una voz muy familiar:

—¡Regente Tal! La estaba buscando—dijo Ghemor contento de encontrarla.

Ceres se giró y bufó.

—¿Por qué cada vez que sonríe me dan ganas de suicidarme?—le preguntó con una sonrisa falsa.

El calormeno se rio y le restó importancia con la mano.

—Será por mi encanto abrumador—respondió sonriendo más si era posible.

La solandiana volteó los ojos.

—Dígame que quiere ahora—preguntó.

—¡Bien, directa al grano!—respondió contentó—Mi hija se está poniendo muy pesada con el tema de la cena y su ''sorpresa secreta''. Sé que usted y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero por la niña a la que los dos apreciamos, debería pasar una velada con nosotros.

Ceres miró al Tisroc de arriba abajo, sin estar segura si debía clavarle su pendiente en los ojos y huir de aquel condenado lugar para siempre.

—Creo que no, muchas gracias. Ahora estoy intentando meditar, así que si me disculpa, váyase—dijo cerrando los ojos para volver a concentrarse.

El Tisroc se agachó para estar a su altura.

—Solo a usted le doy permiso para hablarme así, ¿lo sabe?—dijo sinceramente.

Ceres abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Qué me da permiso?—preguntó.

—¡Por favor, cene con nosotros! Koral me ha prometido no volver a insistir más—dijo suplicando—.Solo es una cena, ¿Qué podría pasar?

La solandiana suspiró, harta de oír al Tisroc de Calormen.

—Está bien, ¡solo una cena!—gritó—¡Y que conste que solo lo hago por Koral!

El calormeno se puso de pie, más contento que unas pascuas.

—Intentaré contener mi emoción, pero no prometo nada—dijo yéndose—¡Es esta noche a las nueve, en mis aposentos!

OoOoOoOoOOoOo

Después de darle muchas vueltas, Ceres decidió ir. Si estuviese Hier con ella, tal vez le dijese que no fuese a la cena, que no podía cenar con un asesino que mató a cientos de inocentes. Aunque la hija dijese que arrepentía de ello. Se arregló, aunque no mucho, solo se puso su uniforme de gala y se maquilló un poco las marcas azules de su cuerpo, aunque a cada pincelada de maquillaje, se sentía peor.

Caminó hacia las habitaciones de Ghemor y cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta, se escucharon risas dentro. Tocó dos veces.

—¡Adelante!—gritó Koral desde dentro.

La solandiana se sorprendió mucho cuando vio como habían remodelado las habitaciones con un estilo más calormeno y que a decir verdad, cuadraban más con la arquitectura. En el centro, había un sofá y unas tacitas.

—¡Ceres, has llegado en el momento justo!—gritó Koral desde el sofá—Mi padre y yo estamos jugando a adivinar libros, ¡juega con nosotros!

Ghemor estaba enfrente de su hija, esperando a que su invitada se sentara. La solandiana no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, entonces, el hombre se puso a hacer mímica.

—Eeeeeh, ¡ _El Tisroc Desnudo_!—gritó Koral.

Ghemor siguió haciendo gestos.

—¿El libro de las profecías?—preguntó Ceres tímidamente.

El calormeno negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo gestos. Señaló a Ceres y luego a sí mismo.

—¡Ya, ya, ya lo sé! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!—gritó Koral—¡ _La Solandiana y el Calormeno_! ¡Mi libro favorito!

—¡Exacto!—dijo Ghemor.

Koral empezó a reírse y luego a dar saltitos.

—Os tengo que enseñar la sorpresa, quedaos aquí sentados, ¿de acuerdo? Quietos—dijo mientras se alejaba—¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Tras decir esto, se fue a una de las habitaciones a buscar su gran sorpresa. Ghemor se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y ambos quedaron en silencio.

—Gracias por haber venido, mi hija está muy ilusionada—dijo Ghemor, mirando a Ceres con una sonrisa. Aunque esta vez era una sonrisa diferente, parecía… sincera.

—He venido por ella, merece algo de felicidad después de todo este tiempo—contestó la solandiana, también con una sonrisa.

Entonces llegó Koral.

—¡Sorpresa!—gritó.

En los brazos de la medio calormena, reposaba un lienzo de medio metro, muy hermoso. Parecía un paisaje de atardecer si lo mirabas desde muy lejos, pero si te ibas acercando, podías ver que no eran pinceladas, sino personas animales y todo tipo de plantas.

—¡Estrellita!—gritó Ghemor cogiendo el cuadro—¡Esto es maravilloso!

Koral se enrojeció.

—¡Es precioso! Me recuerda a algo…—dijo Ceres, impresionada.

—Se parece a uno de los primeros cuadros de Naprem Dolinar, uno de los solandianos con más talento de la historia—comentó Ghemor sin dejar de mirar el lienzo.

—Justo eso iba a decir yo, aunque también tiene algún toque calormeno, ¿me equivoco?—preguntó Ceres, mirando detenidamente a las personitas del dibujo.

La niña se sentó en el sofá.

—Era un experimento y a la vez una liberación. Con el cuadro quería expresar, que los calormenos y los solandianos no son tan diferentes, que tenemos la misma forma de ver el mundo y que nuestros pueblos a pesar de todo lo que han pasado, pueden volver a ser amigos—dijo la niña, con detenimiento.

Ghemor y Ceres se miraron, conscientes de que las palabras de la niña eran pronunciadas con toda intención hacia ellos. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

¿De verdad era posible una reconciliación? Pensó Ceres.

La pequeña Tarkeena era una prueba de ello, la unión de dos pueblos diferentes. Dudaba de ello, se le antojaba imposible. Durante toda su vida había luchado contra los calormenos, si le quitaban eso… ¿Qué haría después?

—Perdón si ha sonado estúpido—dijo la Tarkeena.

—¡Por supuesto que no estrellita!—negó Ghemor dándole un abrazo—Yo pienso igual que tú.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter caminaba sin saber el rumbo, con los ojos cerrados por Cair Paravel.

—¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre?—preguntó molestó—No tengo tiempo, Susan.

La joven se rio y le hizo la señal a Lemec.

—Yo no soy Susan—dijo Lemec intentando aguantarse la risa.

El rey de Narnia puso una extraña mueca que hizo reir a su hermana mientras le guiaban por los pasillos.

—¡¿Lemec?! Por favor, dime que Susan no te ha embaucado en uno de tus juegos…—suspiró.

Entonces, llegaron al gran salón donde estaban todos esperando. Susan contó tres.

—Uno, dos, tres…—le quitaron la venda—¡Sorpresa!

Un montón de gente gritó sorpresa a la vez: sus hermanos, Lemec, príncipes, reyes, nobles y hasta el fauno Nog, que servía el catering. Peter se quedó con la boca abierta, porque no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué celebramos?—preguntó.

—Tu cumple, enhorabuena hermanito—dijo Edmund poniéndole una especie de gorrito de fiesta.

El rey no se lo creía.

—¿Mi cumple?—preguntó sorprendido—¿Tanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Susan dio por empezado el baile y todo el gran salón empezó a danzar, pero Peter aún seguía pensando. Se acercó a Nog en busca de bebida.

—¿Sabes que, amiguito cuernudo?—dijo dándole un trago a un vaso bien cargado de Nectar Visenthna—Me gustaría que Hier y Tal estuviesen aquí.

El fauno asintió mientras le llenaba el vaso.

—A mí también. Cuantos más invitados, más dinero para mí—suspiró el fauno.

—¿Es que solo te importa el dinero?—preguntó Peter, asqueado.

Nog miró al rey.

—Esos dos individuos eran antiguos clientes míos. Les echaré de menos… sobre todo a Ceres, daba buenas propinas. La verdad que en exclusivo, Hier era una lata siempre con las normas—dijo el fauno—.Que si eso es ilegal, que si eso no ético, que si lo otro no es higiénico… ¡una lata!

Peter sonrió. El bueno de Hier… ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Mientras, Susan no dejaba de coquetear con los nobles y Edmund hacía lo mismo con las princesas Narnianas. Lemec estaba en una esquina bebiendo Nectar Visethna junto a Lucy.

—¿Por qué una princesa como tú no está bailando en una fiesta como esta?—preguntó el calormeno.

La joven cogió el néctar de Lemec y se lo bebió de un trago, ¡ya tenía edad para ciertas cosas!

—No soy princesa, soy reina—contestó—.Y nunca me han gustado las fiestas de mi hermana, me siento fuera de lugar.

El calormeno miró apenado el fondo de su vaso vacío.

—Tal vez no te sentirías fuera de lugar si te integrarás—le aconsejó.

—Un buen consejo de alguien que está en mi misma situación—respondió Lucy.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez cuando tocaron la trompeta que daba la bienvenida a nuevos invitados.

—¡Han llegado, los embajadores de Altor! ¡De las tierras del salvaje oeste! ¡La embajadora Aleeya y el gran embajador real Kalhed!

Lucy se quedó petrificada y dejó caer el vaso al suelo.

* * *

 **¿Creeis vosotros que es posible una reconciliacion entre los solandianos y los calormenos? ¿Que hacen Aleeya y Kalhed siendo embajadores? Como se tomara Lucy el volver a encontrarse con Kalhed?**


	33. Un beso frío como el hielo

Hier estaba atado, literalmente. Después de que Jadis le hubiese dicho que ella le había creado, se había vuelto loco y había intentado escapar del templo, pero no encontraba la salida. Entonces, dos estatuas de hielo cobraron vida de pronto y le atraparon. Ahora que eran estatuas con vida, eran iguales que él, albinos. Solo que hacían todo lo que Jadis les pedía, como si fuesen sus esclavos. Ahora estaba atado mientras algunos vástagos (o Jadisianos, como se denominaban a sí mismos) construían armas. De fuego. Dentro del templo.

—¿De ahí sacaron los vástagos las armas de fuego? ¿De ti?—preguntó intentando escapar. Pero sus cadenas estaban ancladas en la pared.

Jadis paseaba mientras por la sala supervisándolo todo.

—Después de tu patético intento de huida de hace unos días, ¿ verdaderamente aun piensas que confío en ti?—contestó Jadis sin mirarle tan siquiera.

El frio tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

—Aún estoy con vida—comentó.

Jadis se dio la vuelta y le miró seriamente.

—De momento—respondió.

Entonces Hier se puso a pensar. Él era lo mismo que aquellas estatuas vivientes… ¿entonces él era una estatua? Tal vez lo fue y al darle Jadis la vida, decidió escapar. Y ahora había vuelto como un estúpido. Pero la reina le había dicho que no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes y a juzgar por como ella le hablaba, ella le conocía de verdad, como si fuese un amigo.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que tú fuiste mi creadora? ¿Yo soy como uno de esos…?—intentó preguntar señalando a la cabeza a los trabajadores albinos.

Los vástagos se fueron de allí y empezaron a llegar más albinos a trabajar, como si pensaran como uno.

—Se llaman frios, por razones evidentes—contestó Jadis, acercándose lentamente a Hier.

—Bueno…—trató de decir el hombre.

Entonces la reina se pegó a él, invadiendo su espacio, rozando la punta de sus narices. Estaban muy cerca.

—También sé que tú lo sabias. No puedes hacerte el estúpido conmigo, estamos conectados—contestó. Hier podía sentir su gélido aliento en la cara—.Y no, no eres como ellos…—Jadis alzó la mano y le acarició la cara con suavidad—eres diferente.

Hier tragó saliva. Por una parte estaba sintiendo verdadero terror al estar frente aquella mujer, pero por otra… aquella caricia había sido algo nuevo. Jamás había sentido aquello, no era deseo o amor, era algo así como…

—…la palabra que buscas es anhelo—dijo Jadis—.Si recordarás quien eres…—súbitamente enfadada, se dio la vuelta y destrozó una máquina de hacer armas de fuego, luego congeló a tres de sus Frios—¡Si lo recordaras no estarías encadenado! ¡No lo permitirías!

Hier se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? Durante toda su vida había querido buscar las respuestas sobre quien era, y ahora cada vez quería saber menos.

—¡VAMOS HIER!—gritó Jadis—¡Lucha por tu vida!

Entonces, empezó a mandar encantamientos sobre el hombre. Eran pedazos de hielo, que le rasgaba las ropas y se le clavaban en la cara, mientras que ella no dejaba de gritar furiosa. Hier no podía sopórtalo más. Sus cadenas empezaron a congelarse y cuando no soportaron más el enfriamiento, se rompieron en un millón de pedazos.

—¿¡Crees que es suficiente!?—gritó Jadis, entonces cogió más energía y movió la sala entera. Las columnas empezaron a despedazarse y los trozos volaban hacia Hier para clavarse y matarlo.

El capitán de la guardia empezó a esquivarlos a una velocidad que no sabía que poseyera, de repente tenía mucha energía, se sentía vivo por primera vez de lo que recordaba. Vivo y poderoso. Una de las cuchillas de hielo le rozó la mejilla provocando que la sangre cayera sobre el suelo. Ambos se quedaron mirando.

Entonces, alrededor de Hier empezó a formarse un tornado helado que terminó por derrumbar la sala. Los trozos gigantes de hielo no caían al suelo, sino que eran arrastrados por la fuerza del tornado. Controlándolo, se los lanzó a Jadis para matarla.

La reina esquivó los más grandes, pero el ultimó la tiró al suelo. Hier jamás olvidaría la cara de desconcierto de la reina mientras caía al suelo. Se acercó a ella y la vio riéndose. Hier se sentía muy poderoso, podía matarla allí mismo y acabar de una vez con aquella guerra. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Jadis habló:

—¡Bjorg!—susurró.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó Hier.

Entonces Jadis se levantó de un saltó enérgicamente y le pegó un puñetazo a Hier que lo echó hacia atrás.

—Mírate Hier, luchando con unos poderes que no pediste, con una mujer malvada que ni siquiera conoces—dijo intimidándole y obligándole a retroceder.

—Yo… ¡basta!—gritó furioso—¡No me harás nada! ¡Jamás!

Jadis se rio.

—Oh, mira, incluso te crees tus propias mentiras…—Hier estaba contra la pared que quedaba y Jadis le dejó sin salida. Parecía muy contenta—Dime, furia contenida ,¿estás relacionado con el placer?

Hier frunció el ceño.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te relacionas con una mujer?—preguntó de reina alzó una ceja—.Demasiado tiempo.

Entonces, le besó en los labios. Se alejó de él sin despegar la mirada y entonces Hier la cogió de la nuca y la atrajo hasta si para besarla apasionadamente.

oOoOoOooOoO

Edmund corrió hacia la entrada del salón de baile, casi sin poder creérselo: allí estaban, vestidos con ropas extrañas y limpios, ¡limpios! Eso ya era mucho decir de los hermanos calormenos. Realmente parecían embajadores. No eran exactamente túnicas lo que llevaban, pero era algo parecido.

El rey Narniano sonrió al estar en frente suyo.

—¿Embajadores?—preguntó con sarcasmo.

Aleeya se puso roja. Estaba muy maquillada.

—Si, al ser los que más experiencia teníamos decidieron enviarnos aquí—respondió.

Luego Edmund miró a Kalhed, parecía un hombre poderoso.

—Pareces más rico que un Tarkaan—comentó—, y más orgulloso.

El calormeno abrazó a Edmund.

—¡Ahora soy más rico que un Tarkaan! ¡Y siempre he sido más orgulloso!—respondió riéndose.

Todo el mundo dejó de prestarles atención y siguieron con su fiesta. Edmund se despegó de Kalhed y miró de nuevo a Aleeya. Realmente estaba muy guapa.

—¿Me podéis contar que ha ocurrido? Ha pasado algo de tiempo—preguntó Edmund, contento de ver a sus amigos. Todo era como un sueño, estaba saliendo todo perfecto y estaban todos reunidos.

Entonces ambos hermanos miraron al frente a la vez. Edmund se giró para saber que pasaba y vio a su hermana menor mirándoles con la boca abierta y paralizada.

Lucy no podía creérselo, aquello debía de ser un espejismo. La situación se prolongó unos segundos más hasta que Aleeya se abalanzó a darle un abrazo a su amiga.

—¡Oh, te he echado tanto de menos!—gritó la calormena—¡Muchísimo Lucy, y tengo muchas cosas que contarte!

Lucy abrazó a su amiga, aun pasmada. Mientras lo hacía, miró a Kalhed, pero el chico seguía en su sitio.

—Sí, claro, cuéntame lo que quieras—respondió Lucy.

Aleeya la cogió de la mano y se la llevó al otro lado de la sala a contarles sus aventuras. Edmund se acercó al calormeno.

—Te tengo que presentar a mis hermanos—dijo llevándole junto a ellos—.Estos son la Reina Susan y el Rey Peter.

—Encantado—dijo Peter.

—He querido conocerte desde el mismo instante en el que oí hablar de ti—dijo Susan con una sonrisa encantadora.

Kalhed parecía muy perturbado.

—Bueno, yo también tenía ganas de conocer a todos los Pevensie—respondió Kalhed.

—Perdón por la falta de diplomacia, pero mi hermano me ha informado que tu tenías la Perla de la Vida. La necesitamos.

Kalhed suspiró y miró sus pies.

—Desgraciadamente, no la tengo. Ahora mismo está en manos de la Sala de Ministros de Altor.

Aquellas palabras si eran conocidas para los Pevensie, pero no sabían que lo fuesen para alguien de Narnia.

—¿Ministros?—preguntó Susan.

—Sí. En las tierras del oeste las cosas son muy diferentes. Allí no usan la magia, prácticamente son cuentos para ellos. Y no tienen reyes, ni Tarkaanes ni Tisrocs. Ellos mismos elijen a sus gobernantes, ¿no es genial?—preguntó muy ilusionado—Sé que para vosotros es algo difícil de entender, pero creedme, no está tan mal como parece.

Peter y Edmund se miraron complices.

—Si… intentaremos imaginárnoslo—respondió Edmund dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Cuando llegamos y ellos escucharon hablar de nuestro mundo, rehusaron a darnos las armas. Dijeron que hace siglos ya le dieron algo de información a una mujer y que no volverían a caer en la misma trampa. Después de una serie de incidentes y de ver que teníamos buenas intenciones, nos nombraron embajadores. Y parece que hemos vuelto justo en el momento preciso—relató—.También nos dijeron que por si acaso los Narnianos volvían a pedirles armas, que no lo harán. En su país ya no hay armas, no existe la guerra ni el conflicto.

Susan alzó una ceja.

—Valla, parece una utopía…—susurró.

—¿Podrías devolvernos la Perla de la Vida?—preguntó Peter, impaciente.

—Creo que podría. Aunque Tardaría algún tiempo—respondió Kalhed.


	34. La manzana

Ceres se puso a arreglar las flores y se preparó para partir. En la ciudadela, todo el mundo la saludaba, incluso algunos calormenos. Intentaba salir por la puerta sur cuando se encontró a Koral volviendo de dar un paseo con su padre a caballo.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Dónde vas?—preguntó la niña.

—Voy a un lugar sagrado a poner estás flores en honor a mi madre. Hoy es el aniversario de su ejecución—dijo tristemente mirando de reojo a Ghemor.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?—preguntó ilusionada.

La solandiana miró a Ghemor, como diciéndole si le daba permiso a su hija.

—Por mi encantado, estrellita—dijo el hombre cariñosamente—.Pero vuelve antes del almuerzo.

El Tisroc siguió su camino y Koral se bajó del caballo para pasear junto a Ceres.

—¿Dónde es ese lugar?—preguntó la niña.

—Está cerca de aquí, es como un templo sagrado al aire libre. Allí pongo las flores de mi madre cada año, porque no tuvo oportunidad de tener una tumba—relató la solandiana—.Las Lágrimas de Luna eran sus preferidas.

—¿Cómo era tu madre?—preguntó Koral.

Ceres sonrió nostálgicamente.

—Era la mujer más valiente que he conocido y también la más hermosa. Aunque no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, pero los que tengo los guardo muy bien en la memoria. Mi padre nos contó a mis hermanos y a mí, que lucho contra las fuerzas de ocupación calormenas cada día de su vida y que murió como una valiente—suspiró—.Aun tengo en la memoria el recuerdo de cuando se la llevaron.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?—preguntó Koral, evadiendo el tema.

—Tal Luna—contestó la solandiana—.Hemos llegado.

Era un bonito lugar, con círculos de piedra y arboles altos. Koral observó como en silencio, Ceres depositaba las flores en un círculo de piedra y sentada junto a ellas, cerraba los ojos. Koral no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?—preguntó la medio calormena.

—¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó las costumbres solandianas?—preguntó Ceres sin abrir los ojos.

—Me enseñó algunas, pero no está en particular—respondió avergonzada.

—Siéntate a mi lado y comparte mi silencio—dijo Ceres bajándola a su lado.

Después de media hora, la solandiana se levantó. Había sido tiempo más que suficiente, pensó Koral. En realidad, aunque era medio solandiana, veía su cultura como algo externo. Solo se había sentido en parte identificada, aunque amaba ser medio solandiana no era su culpa que nunca nadie le hubiese enseñado ninguna religión, festejos o costumbres. De camino de vuelta hablaron de eso.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?—preguntó Ceres.

—Me temo que no puedo decírtelo, es secreto—contestó Koral.

—Vamos, dime su nombre—bromeó Ceres—.No creo que sea tan malo desobedecer a tu padre, yo no se lo contaré.

—Lo siento… no puedo….—suspiró Koral.

—Al menos cuéntame algo sobre ella—insistió Ceres.

—Me recuerdas mucho a ella—confesó Koral—.No me di cuenta hasta un tiempo después de conocerte. No sé qué es, tal vez las dos tengáis mucho carácter. O todas las solandianas tengamos mucho carácter—ambas se rieron—¿Nunca has conocido a un calormeno bueno? No todos son malvados.

Ceres se puso a pensar.

—Una vez cuando era pequeña y trabajaba en la mina, un hombre importante iba con sus siervos en caballos mientras hablaban. El calormeno importante casi me atropella con su caballo y me acuerdo que pensé que iba a morir. Uno de sus hombres iba a azotarme pero el calormeno importante le detuvo. Me acuerdo que aunque yo odiaba a los calormenos, ese hombre había sido mi salvación. Era muy guapo—sonrió—.Se aseguró de que estuviera bien y luego me dio una manzana. Pero jamas he vuelto a verle.

—¿Ves? No todos los calormenos son malos.

Ambas sonrieron y llegaron a Sol Eclipsado. Ambas se habían acostumbrado mucho a la rutina de Sol Eclipsado. Ceres tuvo que acostumbrarse a estar al lado de Ghemor muchos momentos del día, para trabajar sobre todo. Sin embargo ella contactaba con grupos de resistencia dentro de la ciudadela que esperaban dar un golpe para sacar a los vástagos y calormenos de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOOo

Al día siguiente de ser el cumpleaños de Peter los hermanos calormenos iban a partir de nuevo para Altor, coger la perla y quedar en un punto intermedio para devolvérsela a sus dueños.

—Podéis quedaros con nosotros, no nos importa—le dijo Edmund a Aleeya y a su hermano, en el jardín de palacio.

—Me temo que en cuanto os vallaseis, no echarían de Cair Paravel por ser de Calormen—dijo Kalhed—.Seríamos tratados como parias en Narnia y en Archendland y eso contando con que ganéis la guerra—suspiró.

Aleeya suspiró y miró a Edmund con las lágrimas saltadas. El rey narniano tenía la sensación de que había algo que se guardaban, algo que no habían dicho, pero no insistió.

Entonces, uno de los volantes del juego de bádminton se Susan, llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. La reina narniana corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Hola!—saludó—¿Queréis jugar al Bádminton? Yo os enseñaré, porque Lemec es malísimo—dijo respirando fuertemente.

—¡Susan para ya! ¡Te he dicho que eso era trampa!—gritó desde la lejanía el calormeno.

Aleeya se puso de pie.

—¡Yo si quiero jugar!—gritó emocionada mientras corría hacia el campo de juego.

En ese momento, Edmund cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaría si ella y Susan se hacían amigas. Sería el fin del mundo. Así que decidió ir a supervisarla por si Narnia explotaba por tantos cotilleos.

Así que Kalhed se quedó solo en el jardín, sentado mirando al mar. Aquel lugar le daba cierta tranquilidad bastante agradable.

—Hola—dijo Lucy, dese atrás.

Kalhed se dio la vuelta y miró a la reina. Llevaba un sencillo traje azul y tenía la mirada bajada.

—Hola—respondió él, aparentando indiferencia.

—¿¡Porque no te has dignado ni a saludarme!?—gritó Lucy—¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

El calormeno se levantó de golpe.

—¿¡Yo!? ¿Y porque no me has saludado tú? ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú y Edmund quien nos dejaste tirados!—contestó.

—¡Pero…! ¡Kalhed por favor!—gritó mientras daba una patada al suelo—¿¡Porque tienes que hacer siempre las cosas tan difíciles!?

El chico empezó a reírse sarcásticamente.

—Perdona, ¿yo difíciles?—dijo sarcástico—¡Tú eres la que lo haces todo siempre difícil!

Lucy se acercó a él, enfurecida.

—¿¡Sí!? ¡Tú no me lo pones fácil! ¡Solo te preocupas por ti mismo! ¡Eres un egoísta!—gritó señalándole con el dedo.

—¡Por Tash el grande, ya veo que no has cambiado! ¡Lucy la Perfecta! ¡Tan perfecta que cree que todo lo que no sea ella, está mal! ¡Es tan perfecta que puede regañar siempre a los demás y decirles lo que está mal!—gritó el acercándose más.

Lucy le empujó.

—¡Yo no soy así! ¡Para nada soy así!—contestó.

—¡Eres una creída y te encanta serlo!—la cogió de los hombros—Que cree que lo sabe todo y no sabe nada. Vuelve a Londres y vete con tus amigas a jugar a las casitas y a tomar helados.

La joven empezó a llorar y bajó la mirada.

—¿Pero qué te he hecho yo? ¡Eres cruel!—gritó.

Al calormeno empezó a darle pena, pero debía de soltar lo que llevaba dentro.

—¿Recuerdas cuando los dos matamos a Atizi? En esos momentos tu moralidad no era tan noble, ¿me equivoco?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

—¿¡Porque hablas de eso!?—se horrorizó Lucy—¡No lo hagas!

La narniana intentó alejarse de Kalhed.

—Seguiste con la mentira, con todas sus consecuencias. Admitelo Lucy, eres una hipócrita—dijo con asco, luego la soltó en el suelo.

Lucy empezó a recordar las primeras semanas de convivencia con el calormeno, cuando casi mata a su hermano, cuando fue cruel con el vagabundo, cuando era el líder de una banda de delincuentes… antes de conocerse, ella le veía como un asesino, como una mala persona y cuanto más le conocía, más creía ver a alguien mejor.

—Ahora veo que me equivocaba…—susurró la reina, luego miró al calormeno a los ojos con una pena inmensa—Acabas de destrozarlo todo. Yo creía que… pensé que…

—¿El que pensaste?—preguntó Kalhed—Suéltalo.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que…—se mordió los labios—tu… y…

Kelhed frunció el ceño.

—Me voy esta noche Lucy, lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora—dijo con los brazos en jarras—.O no lo digas nunca.

La joven le miró a los ojos y suspiró. Ya no merecía la pena, pensó, no merecía la pena nada de aquello.

—Lo siento—dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó al palacio.

OoOoOoOooOo

Bien entrada la noche, Peter llamó a Edmund a sus aposentos. Había un escritorio gigante con un mapa de guerra.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó medio dormido.

—Mañana atacaremos Sol Eclipsado—anunció Peter—.Los Gigantes se unen a nuestra causa y tenemos ya un ejército bastante grande lleno de narnianos, Telmarinos y Archenlandeses.

Edmund asintió.

—De acuerdo… pues voy a dormir bien esta noche—dijo un poco en estado de shock.

De camino a sus aposentos vio a su hermana Lucy vestida con pantalones. Iba también con una trenza y parecía ir con sigilo. La siguió hasta los establos y cogió un caballo, Edmund hizo lo mismo.

Esa misma tarde los embajadores Kalhed y Aleeya de Altor habían partido… ¿no creería Lucy que podía ir en su busca? ¿Y porque se escapaba de esa manera? Si daba la vuelta ahora tenía tiempo suficiente como para ensillar en su caballo y marchar hacia la guerra, pero tenía que seguir a Lucy.

—Allá vamos de nuevo…

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que quedan como mucho, un par de capítulos para terminar. Espero que os esté gustando como van las cosas, siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias. Por fin el reencuentro de Lucy y Kalhed ha sido y están igual de explosivos que siempre. Ceres ha hablado de su madre y está metida dentro de un grupo secreto para echar a los ocupas de Sol Eclipsado.**

 **Quiero que sepáis, que yo jamás escribo algo sin sentido, todo de lo que hablo tiene una razón, ya la veréis UAJAJAJAJAJJAJA *pone risa diabólica***

 **Ahora Lucy se ha escapado para seguir a los hermanos calormenos… ¿verdad? Y Edmund la ha seguido por lo que se perderá la guerra… ¿verdad? YA VEREIS**


	35. Una muerte, un Rey y la batalla

Había revueltas en la fortaleza fronteriza de Sol Eclipsado. El pueblo se estaba levantando contra sus gobernantes o al menos, eso intentaban. Ghemor no entendía la razón, ¡ellos habían sido unos buenos gobernantes! ¡Incluso les habían dejado practicar su religión! Pero cada vez más solandianos se agolpaban en las puertas del castillo.

El Tisroc hizo llamar a su segundo al mando, Isicho.

—¡¿Qué quieren esos sucios solandianos esta vez?!—gritó furioso.

—Desean la vuelta de los reyes Narnianos, gran señor de Calormen—respondió Isicho, intentando no enfurecer a su Tisroc.

—¡Pues no van a volver! ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?—gritó.

—Al menos desean hablar con la Regente Tal, gran señor de Calormen—respondió con miedo.

—¡Si, eso! Dile que venga—dijo de mal humor, mientras se quitaba el pijama—.A ver si así se callan de una vez.

Un rato después (porque aun dormía) Ceres se presentó en las habitaciones de Ghemor. Estaba ya más que acostumbrada a ello.

—Dígame que quiere, Ghemor—suspiró.

El calormeno señaló el balcón muy furioso.

—¿¡Oye eso!? Son los gritos de su gente, ¡y me están volviendo loco!—gritó como si realmente fuese a perder la cabeza.

Ceres sonrió.

—Tal vez no protestarían si les diese lo que quieren—respondió.

—No se haga la graciosa conmigo, regente Tal—dijo Ghemor bebiendo un vaso de vino calormeno—.Es usted una mujer excepcional pero su descaro le traerá problemas.

Ella alzó los hombros.

—No puedo hacer nada por remediarlo entonces. Pero para calmar sus ánimos, podría declarar hoy como un día de fiesta y dejar que celebren que están vivos. Así olvidarían que tienen que convivir día a día con calormenos—respondió, con doble sentido y esperaba que de verdad él lo hubiese pillado.

—¿Por qué siento que no le gustan los halagos, regente Tal?—preguntó.

La solandiana se rio.

—¿Los halagos? Me encantan. Es usted quien no me gusta—dijo francamente.

—Oh, Ceres—respondió Ghemor, llevándose las manos al corazón muy teatralmente—.Me rompes el corazón.

Ella se rio y dio por finalizada la conversación.

—Si me disculpa, tengo que irme—dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Recuerdo que una vez hace muchos años, decidí dar un paseo por los campamentos donde vivían mis… ''trabajadores'' Solandianos—dio Ghemor, intentando empezar otra conversación.

Ceres suspiró. Otra vez a aguantarle.

—Bonito eufemismo para ''esclavos''—respondió.

—Paseaba y veía sus caras de odio hacia mí y también el miedo que me tenían. Entonces, una pequeña niña pasó delante mía y mi caballo casi la atropella—dijo con la mirada perdida.

La solandiana frunció el ceño. Esa historia le recordaba mucho a…

—Mis otros generales intentaron azotarla, pero yo los detuve—sonrió mirando directamente a Ceres, con la copa en los labios—.Me aseguré de que la niña no hubiese sufrido daños y luego le di una manzana. Aún recuerdo como sonreíste y como me abrazaste.

Tal apretó los puños porque no quería que la viese llorar. No podía ser, que el único solandiano que recordaba que no había sido cruel en su infancia, fuese aquel miserable. Le miró con asco y furia a la vez.

—Eres un miserable y un enfermo—respondió.

—¿Por ayudarte?—preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Por haberme engañado!—gritó.

Ghemor se rio.

—Oh, ¿realmente piensas que ese encuentro fue tan importante para mí? Si no fuese porque Koral te lo oyó decir y después me lo hubiese dicho a mi, jamás lo habría recordado—sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella—.La primera vez que de verdad oí hablar de ti, fue cuando estabas en la resistencia. Tendrías unos dieciséis o quince años, pero mataste a uno de mis hombres.

Ceres suspiró.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?—preguntó.

—A que me veas de otra manera, Ceres, soy más complejo de lo que piensas. No soy el monstruo que crees que soy—dijo acercándose mucho a ella, demasiado para el gusto de Ceres.

—Permíteme que lo dude—respondió con asco.

—Y parece ser, te guste o no, nuestras vidas están profundamente entrelazadas. _Puede que de maneras que ahora no comprendas. Pero lo harás_—sonrió encantadoramente, enigmatico.

—Eso te encanta, ¿verdad?—preguntó mirándole a los ojos. Estaban demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué si me encanta? Ceres, eso me da un motivo para vivir—dijo conmovedoramente.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder nada, sonó una trompeta de guerra. Los Pevensie estaban atacando Sol Eclipsado.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Habían dispuesto la batalla de tal manera que les costase menos de tres días en recuperar Sol Eclipsado. Ahora contaban con una ayuda inesperada: el futuro.

Al saber que los Altoranos tenían armas de fuego, Peter dejó de preocuparse por introducir cosas nuevas en Narnia que pudiesen desestabilizar y decidió ir a por todas.

Un poco de carbónotro poco de azufre y tenían un cañón preparado. Tres en realidad. Lemec, un hombre con multitud de talentos, les había dicho los puntos clave para la destrucción de Sol Eclipsado sin que la estructura del castillo se viese afectada.

El ejército estaba preparado para la batalla. Rodearon el castillo en pocos minutos. Mientras, Ghemor daba órdenes a sus soldados de que se prepararan para un asalto. Ceres vio que era el momento de que todos los que estaban en contra de los calormenos se levantaran, tal y como habían estado planeando.

El Tisroc corrió con sus armaduras hasta las almenas y desde allí pudo ver el ejército Narniano: por suerte para él, no superaba en número al suyo.

—¡Ghemor! ¡Si te rindes ahora, te prometemos que no mataremos a ni uno de tus hombres!—gritó Peter.

El Tisroc se rio.

—¡Si te rindes ahora tú, yo no podré prometer lo mismo!—respondió Ghemor mientras se reía.

Susan miró a su hermano desde el caballo al lado del suyo.

—Acabemos con él—sentenció.

El calormeno dio la orden para que sus hombres dispararan al ejército con sus flechas ardientes.

—¡Posición tortuga!—gritó Peter.

Todo su ejército se dispuso en pequeño cuadrados protegidos apiñados con sus escudos. El Pevensie había sido listo al escuchar una de las estrategias de su hermano. Cuando las flechas terminaron de caer, rápidamente Lemec fue hasta uno de los cañones.

Los calormenos del equipo contrario no sabían que era eso.

Entonces Lemec apuntó y… ¡Bum! La bomba fue lanzada con intensidad hasta la muralla de Sol Eclipsado, destrozándola y creando un agujero.

—¡Al ataque!—ordenó Susan mientras todo el ejército entraba en la ciudad.

oOoOoOoOO

—¡Mierda!—gritó Ghemor.

Todo estaba perdido: veía como la horda de Narnianos inundaba su fortaleza y solo pudo pensar en una cosa, su hija Koral. Si escapaban ahora juntos, tal vez ella no sufriese ningún daño.

Empezó a correr para entrar dentro del castillo, pero alguien le detuvo:

—¡Señor!—gritó Isicho, su segundo al mando—¿A dónde va? ¡Le necesitamos aquí!

El calormeno se quitó de encima a su segundo.

—Voy dentro solo unos instantes. Durante mi ausencia, toma tú el mando—le ordenó.

Isicho asintió.

—¡Si, señor!—gritó confiado.

OoOoOoOO

Tal Corría para salir del castillo cuando la primera bomba sonó. Sin detenerse mucho, siguió corriendo mientras narnianos y vástagos peleaban a su alrededor.

Entonces alguien la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella.

—¡Ceres, Ceres!—gritó Koral—¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Ven conmigo Koral, están atacando este lugar—respondió con seguridad.

—¡Quédate aquí! ¡Mi padre y yo te necesitamos!—gritó la niña.

La solandiana se agachó un poco y la miró seriamente a los ojos.

—Estoy harta de jugar a las familias contigo y tu padre, Koral—dijo intentando hacerla entender que su idilio había acabado—Ahora ven conmigo o morirás con tu padre.

La medio calormena abrazó a Ceres y luego se separó, le había robado la espada.

—Le protegeré—dijo valientemente mientras sostenía la espada—.Y estaremos los tres juntos de nuevo.

Sin darle tiempo a Ceres para responder, la Tarkeena se metió en la tormenta de espadas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Peter se abría paso por las calles de la ciudad empuñando la espada de Aslan, intentando matar a todos los vástagos y calormenos que podía. Junto a Lemec, Susan y otros guerreros incluyendo un minotauro, llegó a las puertas del castillo.

—Lemec, ahora—ordenó el rey Peter.

El espía trajo el cañón y lo apuntó a la puerta. Dieron la cuenta atrás y… ¡bum! Una nueva entrada para el castillo. La horda conquistadora entró salvajemente y se pusieron a pelear.

—¡¿Necesitáis ayuda?!—gritó Tal a sus espaldas.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la regente en posición triunfante y con al menos cincuenta hombres y mujeres dispuestos a luchar.

—¡Me alegro de verte!—gritó Peter.

Susan le sonrió, pero ese fue su reencuentro. Todos entraron en el castillo dispuestos a matar a todos los que hubiese dentro.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Tisroc subió a sus habitaciones y empezó a meter en una bolsa todas sus joyas para marcharse enseguida de allí. Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡Señor, hay que marcharse!—gritó Isicho, su segundo.

El Tisroc intentó sacarse de encima al chico.

—¡No, déjame!—gritó.

Segundos después entró Koral a la habitación.

—¡Padre, hay que salir de aquí!—gritó la niña.

El hombre se echó el saco lleno de joyas a la espalda y agarró la mano de su hija. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera dijo nada de que ella fuese la que le guiara a él. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y llenos de cadáveres, pero se oía a un grupo de gente acercarse gritando.

Por fin, tras doblar una esquina, se encontraron de frente con el minotauro de los hermanos Pevensie. El animal fue corriendo hasta ellos y Koral se puso enfrente, dispuesta a ensartarlo.

—¡Atrás, padre!—gritó para defenderle.

El calormeno no dijo nada, porque se hallaba pasmado. Pero Isicho le espabiló y le llevo junto a él por el pasillo. Mientras, Koral intentaba luchar con el minotauro. Por desgracia, el narniano tenía muchísima más fuerza que ella, y la derrumbó.

—¡Ah!—gritó ella.

Entonces, Ghemor despertó de su trance obligó a Isicho a dar la vuelta.

—¡Vamos!—gritó.

El minotauro cogió la espada a la niña y mientras ella intentaba defenderse dando patadas, el minotauro le clavó su espada en el pecho. Los dos calormeno llegaron justo a tiempo para verlo.

—¡No!—gritó Ghemor corriendo hacia su hija.

Se arrastró junto a ella mientras Isicho luchaba contra el minotauro. La sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho y Ghemor intentaba tapar la herida.

—Papa…—susurró Koral mientras miraba a su padre.

El hombre la sostenía en sus brazos como cuando era un bebe, y le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras mientras le acariciaba la cara. Pero no pudo evitar llorar.

—Tus ojos, estrella mía, tienen el brillo de la magnificencia de Tash el grande. Así que mírame—dijo rompiendo a llorar mientras le cogía la cara. Su voz se desgarraba cada vez más—.Koral mírame por favor…

La medio solandiana miró a su padre y sonrió débilmente.

—Te quiero padre—dijo susurrando.

—¡Koral mírame! ¡Te quiero mucho, estrella mía!—la abrazó fuertemente mientras gritaba—Koral mírame, POR FAVOR.

La joven cerró los ojos para siempre y su cuerpo sin vida se desplomó en los brazos de su padre.

—¡Nooo!—gritó Ghemor en un alarido que retumbó en toda Narnia.

Isicho terminó de matar al minotauro y se acercó a Ghemor.

—¡Tenemos que irnos!—gritó.

—¡Vete tú! ¡No pienso dejarla aquí!—gritó desquiciado mientras peinaba a su hija.

Isicho no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue de allí corriendo. Susan y Peter llegaron segundos después, encontrándose a Ghemor sosteniendo el cadáver de Koral en sus brazos.

OOoOoOo

Edmund siguió a su hermana por las estepas durante unas horas más, hasta que su caballo no podía más.

—Lo siento señor, creo que voy a desfallecer—dijo el corcel.

—Solo unos kilómetros más, por favor—dijo el rey—.El caballo de Lucy seguro que también está a punto de caerse.

—Ella ha cogido uno que no habla, señor y que además en hembra. Seguirá cabalgando hasta morir, puede apostarlo—dijo el caballo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Edmund.

—Spirit—respondió.

Entonces vieron a lo lejos unas luces y Lucy se dirigía directamente a ellas. Parecía ser un campamento.

A unos cincuenta metros de allí, Lucy había llegado al campamento, que era donde iban a pasar la noche los embajadores. Se bajó de la yegua y con determinación entró en una de las tiendas:

—¡Kalhed!—gritó furiosa.

Pero para su mala suerte, se trataba de Aleeya peinándose en pijama.

—¡Lucy! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?—preguntó sorprendida.

Ella no le respondió, sino que simplemente salió de la tienda. Suspiró y se encaminó a la otra, esperando no haber perdido su efecto sorpresa.

—¡Kalhed!—gritó.

Entonces, se encontró al calormeno semidesnudo. En seguida se le subieron los colores y cerró los ojos.

—¡Vístete ya! ¡Por favor!—gritó mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

El embajador se había quedado patidifuso.

—Esto es un poco surrealista—dijo dejando el libro y cogiendo una camisa. El libro era el que le regaló Lucy.

—¡Póntela!—imploró.

—Acabas de aparecer en mitad de la noche gritando que me ponga la camisa—dijo terminando de abrochársela—.Jamás dejarás de impresionarme majestad.

—¿Estás vestido?—preguntó.

—Sí, majestad—respondió con tono condescendiente.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se lo encontró mirándole con curiosidad, esperando algo. Estaba apoyado en sus caderas y la miraba interrogante.

—Supongo que te preguntarás que hago aquí—dijo Lucy, de repente avergonzada.

—Me pica un poco la curiosidad—respondió cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de circunstancias—.Una jovencita sola en mitad de la nada, en la tienda de un sinvergüenza… quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

Comentó mientras se acercaba a ella con cara de granuja. Lucy sin embargo, no se apartó, aunque quería hacerlo.

—Quería decirte lo más civilizadamente posible, que tú eres más hipócrita que yo. Nos separamos por culpa de mi familia pero ahora tú te estás yendo en busca de un futuro mejor para Aleeya—dijo con total normalidad—.Ahora eres tu quien lo ha roto.

Kalhed frunció el ceño y luego empezó a reírse.

—Debes de haber pensado mucho en mi para abandonar a tu hermanos en mitad de la noche y correr a mi lado solo para decirme una tontería como esa—respondió riéndose.

—Y debemos de importarte mucho mi hermano y yo como para que quieras irte al otro extremo del mundo solo porque estés enfadado—dijo Lucy, intentando pillarle por algún lado.

Él sonrió.

—Touché—respondió—.Entonces se podría decir que ambas partes están doloridas.

La joven se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No quería admitir nada, no podía dejar que Kalhed ganase de ninguna manera. Alzó los hombros como signo de indiferencia.

—Bah.

—¿¡Bah!?—gritó el calormeno—¡Eres la narniana más cabezota que he conocido en mi vida! ¡Más que mi hermana!

Entonces se acercó a ella muchísimo, tanto que podría haberle dado un beso o cualquier cosa. Tan cerca que Lucy no sabía qué hacer. Entonces, él la cogió de las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó nerviosa intentando no mirarle a la cara, aunque resultaba un poco difícil, ya que estaba siendo muy atrayente. Entonces le besó las manos y Lucy no tuvo otro remedio que mirarle—Deja de hacer eso.

Estaba muy sonrojada y sabía que él lo sabía, pero no entendía porque.

—¿Hacer el que?—preguntó mientras le besaba la otra mano.

—He estado horas cabalgando…—dijo temblando—mis manos deben de oler a caballo.

Kalhed sonrió y dejó de besarle las manos, pero no se las soltó. Sin embargo empezó a mirarla intensamente y como estaban muy cerca, Lucy se puso más nerviosa todavía.

—¿Por qué tiemblas?—preguntó con una voz muy sugestiva.

—Yo no tiemblo—intentó contradecirle ella, aunque a estas alturas era inútil. Temblaba y no podía parar.

—¿Me tienes miedo?—preguntó con una mirada penetrante.

—No tengo miedo de nada—negó Lucy.

Ella sabía que Kalhed podría haber hecho con ella lo que quisiese en ese estado y esperaba que fuese que la besara apasionadamente.

Casi podía sentirle, solo faltaban unos centímetros.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré—dijo el calormeno alegremente alejándose de ella, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lucy tuvo que pestañear varias veces para volver a la realidad.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó noqueada.

—La verdad es que no os contamos mi hermana y yo toda la verdad sobre nuestra estancia en Altor—dijo sentantose en la cama y poniendo los pies en alto—.Tu perla no la tienen los Altoranos, la tienen unas criaturas mágicas que llevan aterrorizando al país desde hace años.

—¿¡Cómo!?—gritó.

—Pensaba combatirlas y recuperar la perla, pero ahora que estas aquí, tendré tu ayuda majestad—dijo dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—¿¡Pero…!?

—Maté a una de ellas en nuestra anterior visita. En sus garras tenía a la princesa y bueno…—se acercó a Lucy, parecía un niño pequeño en día de reyes— su padre me ofreció la mano de la princesa en matrimonio, ¿no es genial Lucy? Recuperaremos la perla y seré rey.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado porque tengo muchas noticias. Aquí se ha visto que Ghemor y Ceres se conocen antes de lo que ella creía. Aunque tal vez haya mucha más historia por contar… él le ha dejado caer que sabe cosas que ella desconoce... muy interesante y que nadie se lo espera… UAJAJAJAJJA *risa malvada***

 **¿Habrá cosas que Ghemor se ha callado y que Ceres no sabe?**

 **Cuando Koral le dice que dejen de jugar a las familias con su padre es porque, por si no había quedado claro, la joven lo único que quería era volver a tener una familia como la que había tenido y lo más parecido era Ceres. Al final ha muerto defendiendo a un hombre que no se lo merecía: su padre.**

 **¿Cómo reaccionará él a la muerte de su hija? ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos? ¿Qué pasará ahora en Sol Eclipsado?**

 **En cuanto a Lucy y Kalhed… bueno, es obvio que ahí había algo. Pero justo cuando iba a pasar… Lucy ha tenido que ser tan tozuda como siempre y lo ha estropeado. Y lo peor es que Kalhed ahora está prometido a la princesa de Altor, reino que conoceremos próximamente.**

 **La perla de la vida la tienen unas criaturas malvadas que… bueno… ya veréis, ¿Qué ocurrirá con estos dos? ¿conseguirán recuperar la perla? ¿A que precio?**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante, Hier. Su historia ha pasado un poco desapercibida, pero lo puse en capitulo anteriores… con la Reina Blanca. Jadis. Besándose. OMG.**

 **Es decir, él aun no recuerda su pasado, pero ella le ha ido dejando pistas… ¿vosotros que pensáis? Aun ni se ha explicado como la reina ha vuelto. Pero sus intenciones son claras: conquistar Narnia…**

 **O tal vez… no solo Narnia.**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN**

 **Bueno, lo que quería decir es… que este es el final… de la primer parte XDD no quería alargarlo muchísimo, porque es un verdadero fanfic lleno de tramas, y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Cuando vuelva a subir el fanfic, publicaré otro capitulo indicando el nombre de la segunda parte y ya podréis volver a leerlo.**

 **Agredezco a todos los que habéis comentado, aunque no sois muchos, pero os agradezco, pero sobretodos a mis lectores silenciosos XDD esos sois muchos más y me alegra de que leaís este fic capitulo tras capitulo.**

 **Pero en fin, muchas gracias por todo y espero volver a veros! NO OLVIDEIS COMENTAR EHH! QUIERO SABES VUESTRAS OPINIONES!**

 **Besos :****

 **MaskedMasked**


	36. aviso

Voy a empezar a subir la segunda parte llamada el veneno mortal


End file.
